Kurt's surf school
by goldconverse
Summary: discontinued! kurt is back at the surf school and is top dog. Everyone is amazed by him but only one person is Kurt amazed by and that person is Blaine Anderson
1. Dormitries

**so this is like my first fanfic and im totally exited. I have to put it out their im a klainer! when i read klaine fanfics i find i enjoy them when they are totally differant from glee so i decided i wanted in to be about a surf school: i know im inventive right! ive absolutley no idea what's going to happen so if you like this chapter let be know and tell be what should happen please i beg of you. now read!**

* * *

It was the frist day of the new term in the new year of F.S.A (which stands for Florida surf accademy). Kurt was back, only this time he was the best. The previous year had all the moves and experience but now he was top dog around the place. He spent the whole winter watching his weight and getting toned so he would be the inspiration in the place, the one everyone wanted to be.

He sat perched on the end of his neon pink surf board with a neon green border, staring at the sea infront of him like he owned it. God how he missed it here the smell of the sea and sun tanned skin.

"c'mon Kurt, Schuester wants to introduce you to the new comers" he heard from behind him.

He turned his head to see a skinny asian waving at him directing him to the shore. Kurt respoded with a thumbs up before swimming back ashore to the waiting crowds. Whilst he was swimming he saw a head of brown curls facing away from him, what nice hair kurt thought to himself as he got closer.

* * *

"Now everyone this is Kurt Hummel he's been here for 5? 6? 6 years so he's one of the most experience so if your wanting some tips on brushing up on some tips, he's the one to go to" the man explained before bumping his first to the topless late comer.

"hey, sorry im late the sea is just so quiet at the moment and it's great to be back" Kurt said as he stood his board on the wall and put an arm around Will.

"Well then thats about everyone you need to know about, now i want to just go through the dorm lists, every dorm will have at least one elder member" Will announced before holing up a peice of paper infront of him.

"ok, in seawater; Quinn Fabray, Rachel Berry, Mercedes Jones and Tina Cohen Chang, your senior member is Rachel im sure you can go to her for any questions you may have. In rockpool we've got Brittany , Sugar Motta, Santana Lopez and Becky Jackson. Sugar is your senior." He explained, the man then picked up the second sheet for the boys dorms.

"ok boys, in seacrab; Sam Evans, Noah Puckerman, Rory Flannigan, Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson, As you no you can talk with Kurt. Blue waves; Finn Hudson, Mike Chang, Sebastian Smythe and Jacob Ben Israil. Mike is your elder member. Ok so that is everyone so go make your self at home at relax" He told the exited crowd of teenagers infront of him before shooing them away.

* * *

Seawater

all of the four girls had put an hung all of their clothes in the drawers an closet space avaliable before sitting in their own little common room located outside their dorm.

"omg, that Kurt was delicious"Quinn announced breaking the silence

"and hes got a six pack!"Mercedes joined in the conversation

"ive got to ask him out, ive got to" Tina screamed exitedly

"noway sister hes mine"Quinn alerted

"no hes not he doesnt even no you, but me, he winked at me earlier" Tina retorted throwing a pillow at Quinn.

"no way he would wink at you he was probably getting the salt water out from his eye" The black girl grinned as she took the piss out of the girl

All of the girls appart from Rachel started hitting each other with pillows creating feathers to float around in the room.

"STOP IT!" Rachel walked up into the room leaning against the door frame. all the girl froze staring at the girl who'd just screamed at them.

"Kurt's gay" rachel announced laughing at their confused/annoyed faces.

"no way, he's too sexy and hot and toned to be gay"Quinn replied placing her pillow down on the sofa she was kneeling on.

"he is and i know how annoyed you must be, it was my first year 2 years ago, i saw kurt and i think my heart skipped a beat. i spent two months imagining our dream weding before asking him out. But when i asked him he simply said 'not your team' those three words felt like three knifes jabbing at my stomach making me vomit infront of him."rachel explained, blushing when the girls stared at her.

"just. dont waste your time on him, no point in embarassing the way i did by vomiting infront of the guy i loved" She said much calmer and kinder.

"so..."santana started

"shall we all go eat?"she asked turning to look at the girls expressions.

"sure sounds good" the girls replied as they followed one another to the Dinning room.

* * *

seacrab

When all the boys got to their dorm they dumped their stuff onto the floor and layed down on the bunk beds with their names on.

"so any of you think that Santana was hot or what, she had a great set of-"

"gay" Kurt said stopping Noah in his sentence. all the boys looked at kurt questionly before he explained the acusation.

"what? ive got amazing gaydar!" he explained still not wiping the dopy look off the boys faces.

"im gay so i can tell shes gay, thats how gaydar works, dont ask her about it though shes not that comfortable with it yet, you know that brittney she's bi."he explained further liking the way they were all taken aback by the fact he was gay.

"actually scratch that santana is with Brittney i think, they were kissing earlier"

Noah was the first to break the silence with a question of when can we eat.

"now, i think"blaine answered from above kurt. kurt looked up from his bunk bed shocked at how their was a boy above his head and he'd not realised. Kurt took a mental picture of the boys face, liking his 'i love hanson' shirt and matching shoes. He then realised he was the guy with the nice hair. Kurt knew he might be gay but just be on the down low so didnt want to pry at his sexuality even though his gaydar was beeping pretty hard.

"shall we go? i really wanna get that Rachel girls number she's hot as hell" Finn asked jumping down from over Noah's or 'Pucks' head. All the boys nodded to one another before exiting the room.

* * *

**did you like it? let me know at i'd love it if you email and give me ideas. i love you guys and please i need inspiration to write! for each review ill send you a internet hug xx**


	2. coming out

Dinning hall

As all four of the dormitry groups piled into the dinning hall William Schuester stood at the door making sure everyone was happy with their dorm mates. There seamed to be a pattern in which all the resience seemed to sit at certain tables. All of the elder members sat on one table, new girls on another and new boys on the other. Kurt seemed happy chatting away with Rachel when he felt more than one pair of eyes watching him. Kurt turned to see a bright red blond boy who he'd met up with earlier.

kurt started to walk over to the boy to introduce himself.

"hey, your in my dorm right?" kurt asked trying his best to seem friendly. the boy nodded an offered him his hand. Kurt shock his hand lightly smiling to make the boy say something to him.

"my name's sam. sam evans, your Kurt arent you?" he finally said, it seemed he took ages trying to figure out what to say.

"hi Sam nice of you to remember my name, can i sit with you?"kurt asked, he felt he should'nt make anyone have a need to feel angry towards his so he made it his mission to get a good reputation.

"sure, can i just say i love your work, ive seen a video of you in california last month. i loved the way you surf, so confident and relaxed. your the reason im here" kurt was almost in shock with the amount of words that came out of the shy blond boys mouth.

"oh thank you, i cant wait to see how you new guys surf" kurt exaggerated; in no way he wanted to watch some underexperienced kids surf on amazing waves that he could be riding.

"oh thank you but im not that good, i wanted to come so i could get a few tips from you but i dont think i can get far beyon my ability at the moment. i just cant relax enough for my moves to look good, i almost make the audience fear for me which isnt what you want" Sam explained. He was no longer shy in Kurts presents and Kurt gave himself a mental pat on the back for befriending one of the new kids.

"dont worry im sure with enough practice it will come naturally, i promise ill do anything to help you here!" Kurt reasured him, and he meant it. Sam blushed at the thought of Kurt topless and wet helping him surf.

"thanks man, could i possibly get your number or something, even though we live in the same dorm?" Kurt wasnt sure but that question completely confirmed it, Sam was gay. _wow!_ Kurt though alot of the boys here where gay. Kurt took a while to answer but he gave his number to Sam and returned back to Rachel.

All the while Kurt had noticed from the corner of his eye a certain Brown curly haired boy was staring at him, watching his every movement._ so thats five gay people this year!___Kurt thought as he sat back down.

seacrab

It was already 11pm and Kurt was exhausted, it was probably getting up at 5 to drive to florida from Ohio. They also had to stop and see the grandparents.

"anyone else feel sleepy or is it just me?"Kurt asked the darkened room. After looking aroun kurt realised the boys in the room were fast asleep

"no i feel the same, i need an early night and everyone else i think feels the same" a voice from about Kurt said. Kurt threw up a tennis ball which landed on the boys bed.

"what was that for?" kurt heard blaine shuffle around and he jumped when blaine dropped his head down the side of his bed to look at Kurt.

"sorry, wanna chat, we've not met properly yet?" Kurt asked as he caught his ball the boy threw back at him.

"sure"blaine answered

"come down here monkey boy!" Kurt commanded laughing at the nickname he'd just given him.

"should i take that offensively?" Blaine asked as he hung off the wooden pole across his bed and swung himself to land next to kurt. He smiled at Kurt.

"i would'nt"kurt managed to say before blaine's eye's took control. Kurt was lost in his hazel brown eyes. The two boys sat quietly in the dark gazing into each others eyes before blaine spoke up.

"i saw you talking to Sam earlier, he's nice isnt he that boy"Blaine wanted to know what kurt though of him since he might be competition.

Kurt shrugged "he's okay i guess, definately gay by the way" blaine flinched at the word.

"you ok?" kurt asked worryingly had he said something wrong?

"im fine"Blaine looked away puzzled was he gay then? i mean he fancied the pants off this hot guy so he must be. Kurt sat back staring at the boy on his bed.

"you know earlier when i said i had gaydar, im not sure about you" when kurt said the last part of the sentence blaine shot a side glance straight at kurt. eventually the look softened and it turned more upset and destressed.

"i think you may be right" blaine opened up to kurt, he'd never actually admitted it out loud and he was shocked that he'd just come out to a boy he hardly knew.

"i didnt know i was untill today, it feels strange."the boy started to look like he was about to cry untill kurt leaned towards him embracing him in a tight hug.

"you can always talk to me"He said before blaine nodded an climbed back up onto his bed.

Blue waves

Finn, sebastian, Mike and Jacob decided to chat on the floor in the middle of the room. All of them knew everyone so it was no longer awkward. They knew finn fancied rachel, sebastian was gay, mike's going out with tina and Jacob also fancied rachel.

"how about that blaine from seacrab dorm, he's kind of cute" sebastian asked the three other boys in the room.

"not my type"mike chuckled before turning on the docking station. the song was on random and the first song that came on was Glad you came by the wanted.

"if i was gay i would fancy Kurt" Jacob announced. all the boys laughed at this thought then all of a sudden...

"i think i would fancy sam, since Kurts my step-brother"finn told them. all of the boys were taken a back by the fact that kurt and finn were brothers.

"you lucky sod"sebastian grumbled. You could tell he also liked kurt on some levels but decided on blaine since he was more in his league.

"oh yer he's my brother i forgot to mention didnt i"Finn realised before clambering up the ladder which led to his bed which was above mike's bed.


	3. surfing

The sea

The water was warm and soothing that morning. Kurt was walking along the seafront the water only going up to his ankles. He'd gotten up early that morning as he couldn't really sleep after the conversation he had with Blaine that night. It was only 8 and all the others were having breakfast, Kurt wanted to get used to the waves before everyone else woke up.

"Hey, you were up early" a voice from behind Kurt said breaking the peaceful silence. Kurt turned to see a familiar smile

"Hey Sam, I just wanted to get used to these waves. I've not been here in ages" he replied to the boy staring at him walking steadily towards him.

"Can I watch?" he asked seeing his colourful surfboard in the boy's hand. Kurt nodded and swam further into the sea. Once he was satisfied with where he was in distance to the shore and the wave quickly approaching him, he slowly stood up on his surf board.

Kurt balanced himself as the wave swept him in different directions; Kurt managed to stay on his board whilst making some rather difficult movements on his surfboard.

Sam started at him in a trance, watching the way he moved and his body. I knew he was beginning to develop feelings for the boy, not that he hadn't realised before. Now his feelings were stronger.

Dinning hall

The dinning hall was full of everyone, except Kurt which Blaine suddenly realised. He then realised that Sam had also not been in the room.

"How'd you sleep?" Finn said sitting down next to Blaine

"Fine thanks, you?" Blaine replied moving to make room for the boy.

"Yeah good thanks, I heard you are in my brothers dorm; Kurt" Finn nodded to Blaine taking in his appearance

"Yeah I am, he's nice. We talked last night he's cool, I didn't know you were brothers!" Blaine said rather over excitedly

"He's outside now if you want to go met up with him, I texted him earlier and he mentioned you, you are Blaine right?" Finn decided to make sure he was talking to the right person.

"Yep that's me, ill go see how he is" Blaine announced standing up. _Now I look really clingy in front of his brother. Not good man_ Blaine thought to himself whilst standing and shaking Finn's hand.

"Ill catch you later Blaine" Finn called as Blaine left the hall.

The sea

Blaine could make out that it was Sam who was drooling over Kurt's surfing skills as he walked onto the beach. He didn't want to admit it but Blaine felt incredibly jealous towards the blond who must have made an impression on Kurt.

Blaine loved the way Kurt looked; he was wearing red swimming trunks showing off this toned stomach and six pack, but what did it for him was the fact he was wet and his hair was being blown backwards making him look like a model.

_Stop it Blaine he'll notice you staring in a minute, and that would be just plain awkward._ Blaine reminded himself. He'd decided last night that he'd let Kurt make the first move because he did not want to be humiliated the first time he asked a boy out.

"Hey Blaine, come here" Kurt beckoned him over smiling at him. The expression on his face made it seem like he was some sort of long life friend who he'd not seen in ages, Blaine couldn't help but blush when he saw the confused look on Sam's face.

_Maybe he actually likes me, poor Sam I think he's in love with Kurt._ Blaine thought to himself making his was over to Kurt and Sam

"Hey monkey!" Kurt shouted while he was still a distance away. Kurt liked the way Sam fancied him but he didn't want him to get the wrong impression, Kurt didn't like Sam, so he decided to let him know by flirting with Blaine.

"I hope that's not going to catch on" Blaine commented as he reached them both. Sam smiled through his pain._ How could Kurt like Blaine, does he not like me that way, but he did give me his number, doesn't that mean he likes me, well I did ask him, its not like he asked me, but he didn't say no so he obviously likes me in some way. OH SHUT UP SAM!_ Sam mentally told himself off for arguing with himself, Kurt liked Blaine and Blaine liked Kurt simple as.

"I'm going to go get changed, you surf great Kurt, you're a pleasure to watch" Sam said before running into the building.

"You like him?" Blaine asked trying his best to seem like he was concerned like a friend would.

"Nope, definitely not my type!" Kurt chuckled putting down his surf board.

"What is your type then?" Blaine knew that he could of possibly stepped over the line.

But Kurt just shrugged.

"Not sure" He finally replied

"You?" Blaine suddenly knew the game Kurt was trying to play, Blaine used to do it with girls, he would always make sure the ball was in their court so it risked less embarrassment on his part. Luckily for Blaine he had an easy escape route from the question

"Jeeze dude, I came out 10 hours ago. I really don't have a type yet!" Blaine smiled to himself, knowing that was such a good come back.

Kurt looked taken a back, normally when he asked that sort of question to a gay guy they would get all shy and go bright red. Maybe Blaine wasn't actually into him like he thought he was. _Just friends then_ he assumed.

The beach

Kurt knew that he was going to spend most days like this until finals; sitting on the beach watching and commenting on the other younger surf members._ I'm going to kill myself if not one person can surf! This is SO boring._ Kurt thought as Sebastian Smythe fell backwards off his surf board when the most miniscule wave approached him.

"So any tips?" Sebastian asked as he walked and sat down next to Kurt

"Yeah one, Don't fall" Kurt chuckled, suddenly stopping when he saw the disappointing look on his face.

"Oh Sebastian, I'm so sor-"

"Its ok, I need to stop wobbling, I know that but I was really wondering if you wanted to go out sometime?" He asked, for once in his life Sebastian was acting cool since he knew he would say no, he just wanted to practice to see what a better way of asking someone out is.

It took Kurt a while to reply, he kind of tuned out thinking of what it would mean for him and Blaine.

"Sure, where do you want to go? I'm free tonight" Sebastian was completely stunned at the fact that the cutest boy he'd ever seen had agreed to go on a date with him.

"Down Street, pub, I drive, 6?" was all Sebastian could manage to get out before Kurt nodded and smiled. It was 3:20 and he needed the perfect outfit to wear on his date.


	4. sebastians date

**So here is chapter 4, sebastians date dun dun dunnnn! i beg of you please review i have 1..1 thats not alot please make me happy again.**

* * *

seacrab

Kurt walked in on Rory changing into his swimwear. Appart from Rory and Kurt the room was empty. For a boy's dorm it was actually neat which surprised Kurt alot. When he was back home Finn's room looked like a bomb had gone off. Kurt used to spen tuesday nights helping him clean it, as Kurts room was always imaculate. Kurt took pride in everything about himself. Something lots of people lacked

"it looks tidy in here, isnt it supposed to be a boys dorm?" Kurt asked Rory who was now zipped up. Kurt looked at his phone which was bleeping.

**from: Sam**

**to: Kurt's phone**

**message: hi :)**

Kurt laughed at the message, he thought it was funny the way people text you just to say "hi".

"Yeah it is, Blaine was tidying it earlier with Sebastian" Rory replied looking surprised that Kurt was in the room. Kurt looked a bti startled at the fact Blaine and Sebastian tidied it together _maybe finn was right, tidying up his a gay thing_

"dont you have people to watch?" Rory asked picking up his star wars towel. Kurt nodded putting his phone back into his jean pockets

"Yeah, but theres so much sitting for hours watching people fall in the water, i can take" Kurt laughed making sure he didnt accidently offend him.

"oh well, ill get Sugar to watch, you've got to admit, she's HOT!" Rory enthused.

And with that he left the room leaving Kurt and his thoughts on they're own._ so blaine and sebastian are buddies then? maybe he likes blaine? then why'd he ask me out? now i dont know if i should make an efort if he likes another guy!_

Kurt continued to talk to himself untill his phone bleeped. the noise took him by surprise.

**from: 442746298889**

**to: Kurt's phone**

**message: Hey Kurt, i got your number off Sam. I wanted to know if you'll like to go out tonight? Maybe curry? I know a great little place. let me know. Blaine :)**

"CRAP!" Kurt shouted, this wasnt what he thought would happen._ shit shit shit SHIT SHIT!_

"okay Kurt calm down"Kurt looked around the room as if the answer to his problems was somewhere. _ok i think i should make a list of things to do _

_1. save blaines number _

_a shower_

_dressed_

_4. text blaine back. _

_I KNOW! what if i have an early date with Sebastian for a late one with Blaine. Kurt your a genious. _

At that Kurt followed out the plan, he saved his number on his phone before picking up his shampoo Carol bought him an making his way to the bathroom._ squeaky clean _Kurt thought as he smelled his coconut smelling skin.

_now for the text ive got to send, should i say yes? or no?_

**to: Blaine**

**from: Kurt**

**message: hey blaine, i would love to, how about we meet outside "rays" at 9? kurt:)**

_i really hope that didnt sound needy, oh crap 5:30 already ive got half an hour to get ready._

* * *

the beach

"Hey you" a voice shouted from behind Kurt. It was a well dressed Sebastian. He was wearing a blue shirt with dark jeans on and a thin purple cardigan."wow" was all kurt could say to the man stood before him.

"thanks, you look nice" He said to Kurt who was still sitting down on the sand. Sebastian sat down with him.

"our reservation isnt till 6:15 and it only takes 3 minutes to walk" Sebastian informed him. Kurt nodded. then his phone buzzed, he looked at Sebastian apologeticly, But sebastian didnt looked fussed.

**from: Blaine**

**to: Kurt**

**message: ok, dont worry ill pay ill see you at 9. cant wait x**

Kurt blushed at the kiss blaine put at the end of the text_ what does that mean? oes it means he kisses me? or maybe it was a typo? should i send one back_Kurts thoughts were interupted by Sebastian.

"ready to go?" He asked. Kurt looked at his watch, slowy getting up and smiling. Kurt was wearing light blue skinny jeans and a black shirt which made him look incredibly hot. well that was what Sebastian thought.

**to: Blaine **

**from: Kurt**

**message: thanks, i cant wait either. xx**

* * *

in the resturant

"so how are you" Kurt asked, the conversation flowed quite easy, it was probably because it wasnt sebastian kurt was trying to impress.

"im good thank you, ive finally learned how to not fall off the board" he chuckled.

"sorry about that, i was just cranky. my eyes where sore and my bum was starting to cramp up" They both laughed at the last part of the sentence.

"this is nice isnt it" Sebastian said after the laughter stopped. Kurt thought for a second before answering.

"it really is" He told him before the waitor came to take their orders. Sebastian watched Kurt interact with the waitor, the way he smiled and seemed so friendly

"that all Kurt, you normally order the entire menu!" The waitor and Kurt laughed. oh so they do know each other Sebastian thought

"Just watching my figure, Ed" Kurt told him, whilst rubbing his stomach

"theres nothing there, you look like a model" Sebastian agreed with the waitor; Kurt looked amazing, his hair was perfectly styled and lucky for sebastian he saw Kurts six pack earlier on so he knew that every inch on him was perfection.

Kurt laughed a bit before the waitor spoke again.

"so Kurt whose your friend?" The man asked with a curious look on his face

"just a friend from the surf school" Kurt told him, he knew that it may be a bit incorrect but he knew if he told Ed he was on a date he'd never leave/

"oh ok then. kurts "friend" what would you like" Kurt rolled his eyes at his friends humour and waited for Sebastian to answer.

"ill have the house special soup to start and the grilled chicken with potatoes for the main" Sebastian told him. Before the waitor went to tell the chef their order he winked and put his thumb up to Kurt who waved him away.

"sorry about him" Kurt started. He realised how unsocial he was being, not including His date in his conversations.

"its ok, you probably know everyone around here, i dont mind if you chat to an old friend" Sebastian lied, of course he was a little mad. who has a chat with the waitor and doesnt even refer to the person accompanying them. He just wanted Kurt to like him so making a scene wouldnt help him.

Kurt nodded and checked his phone.

**1 new message**- it must have gone off and he'd not heard it. Kurt tapped the screen again to read his message, all the while smiling back at Sebastian who looked pissed off.

**to: kurts phone**

**from: blaine**

**message: i bet you'll look great tonight, you always do 3 xx**

_omg, we are already at the heart stage, what do i do! i was ok with a kiss, hell i was ok with two but a heart, whats he doing to me!_ Sebastian could tell in Kurts face he wasnt comfortable.

"you ok?" Kurt's head and eyes shot straight up. _oh right im on a date_ Kurt almost forgot where he was, he got lost in the land of "thinking of Blaine"

"fine yeah im good, oh look foods here" Kurt said exitedly gesturing towards Ed

Sebastian moved things across the table to fit in the plates

"anything else?" Ed asked politely

"no thank you" the two boys said at the same time. Ed then walked off leaving them both once again.

* * *

**so what did you think, i would just like to say hi to sunday morning on saturday (i think) for being my first and only reviewer, i would like more so please review xx love ya. plus what should happen next?**


	5. Rage

**Second chapter of the day! I think you will like it in my opinion you to let you know ive no idea of what will happen next so the future you can decide. im out of ideas. warning: drunkeness, abuse and another one but if i say it it'll give it away...**

* * *

in the resturant

"That was great, we should do it again with the rest of the guys" Kurt announced, holding the door open to leave. He was eager to end his date so he could meet up with Blaine. He was already ten minutes late.

The date he had with Sebastian was fine but he really wasnt his type, The food was great but he left most of it so he could eat with Blaine. He was imagining his date with blaine and how much better it would be.

"totally" Sebastian replied, In his opinion the date couldn't have gone better, he was sure that Kurt fancied him too.

* * *

outside

Just as Kurt walked out into the crisp evening he heard Blaine call his name_SHIT_ This wasnt supposed to happen. Kurt suddenly went red realising the situatio he was in. Blaine started to run over, as Sebastian looked at who it was his face dropped and Kurt noticed.

"Monkey boy" Kurt tried to sound as normal and casual as possible before the questions started.

"hey, ive been waiting for 10 minutes im starving" Blaine exclaimed. Kurt looked at Sebastian once again who looked confused as ever.

"what do you mean?" Sebastian asked not really wanting to know the answer.

"I was meeting Kurt for dinner" Blaine explained _SHIT SHIT SHIT _was all that was going through Kurts mind but he wasnt the only one.

"No, me and Kurt just had dinner" Kurt saw the hurt in Sebastians eyes and it felt like his heart was breaking. He made that poor boy feel like crap. Just as Sebastian was falling for Kurt he does this.

"look, see...i was going to...i just thought" Kurt tried to explain but he couldn't because there wasnt an explaination-he was desieving them both.

"You planned another date when you were going to see me?" Sebastian was almost in tears.

" You know what he can walk you home, no point in you having two meals" Blaine told him, his eyes were blood shot and angry

"look, sebastian asked me out and i said yes, then you asked and i didnt want to disapoint. i really wanted to go on a date with you Blaine" kurt pleaded, he meant every word of it.

Sebastian was upset, he didnt like him he was pittying him.

"im going to go home, sorry, i guess i just got in the way. Thanks for a great night Kurt i'd like it if we can still be friends" Sebastian held out his hand to kurt who nodded and shook his hand. Wearing a fake apologetic smile as he did so.

"Blaine i-"

"its ok, i understand. ive been there your doing something that means a lot to the other person but then a better offer comes along" Blaine smirked and pointed to himself.

"so your ok with it?" Kurt asked still hoping he was

"Yes, lets just forget about it and have some drinks" Blaine put an arm round Kurts shoulder and led him into the pub.

* * *

the pub

Kurt sat down next to Blaine who was staring at him.

"im glad we are doing this" Blaine told him.

"Me too, im glad your not mad" Kurt was biting his lip still wondering if Blaine was just lying so he wasnt embaressed infront of Sebastian. Blaine smiled and passed Kurt the menu

"so are you just going order a drink, or are you going to eat?" Blaine asked looking up from his menu.

"i only had half a salad so ill be ok to order food"

The two of them kept each conversation short and simple. It wasnt hardcore family stuff and life long ambitions. They talked about pets and hobbies. Surprisingly they both had the same interests surfing being the main one.

"so you bought your first surf board at 4!" Blaine asked. They where talking about the differant surf boards and got onto how long they'd been surfing for.

"yer, well i got it from my mother for my 4th birthay. I loved taking the lessons. I can even remember the teachers name; Mr Samuel" Kurt said realising Blaine was staring at his eyes. Kurt wasnt even sure he was actually listening to him or just day dreaming.

"cool...yer...i agree" Blaine said dazily.

"Blaine are you listening to me or day dreaming because you look like your asleep with your eyes open" Blaine woke from his dreams when he heard the tone in Kurt's voice.

"urgh" He replied rubbing his eyes

"never mind, question answered" Kurt sounded annoyed but also flattered at the same time.

"are you ready to go?" Blaine asked looking at Kurt's empty plate

"yeah, you" Kurt asked. When Blaine nodded Kurt clicked his fingers and the waitor came running. Blaine was shocked to see the control Kurt had on people. He wouldnt amit it but it turned him on.

"can i help you sir" the waitor asked politely

"yes thank you, can we have you bill"

"certainly"

The waitor scurried off bringing back a list of their beverages and a card machine.

After the whole "insert your card" buisness Kurt and Blaine made their way from the table and into the dark street.

* * *

outside

"that was nice, we should do it again" Blaine said stopping to face Kurt

"Yeah it was, i cant believe you payed"

"it was my pleasure, just make sure you pay next time" Blaine chuckled moving closer towards Kurt.

"ok, so when will the next time be" Kurt asked staring into Blaine's eyes

"dunno" Blaine stepped forward

"want to go back now" Kurt shuffled closer to blaine

"in a minute" Blaine grabbed onto one of Kurts sleeves

"why?" Kurt placed his hand on Blaines waist

"because i want to do something first" Blaine placed one of his hands on Kurts back

"what" Kurt stood still remembering the moment

"this" and with that blaine pulled Kurt up against him with the hand placed on his back. He let go of Kurt sleeve to place Kurts hand on his arm, then using his free arm to gently place a hand on Kurt hair pressing their lips together.

* * *

seacrab

Sebastian smashed open the door in anger, His face was damp and wet from crying.

"you ok man?" Mike asked. All of the boys looked up at the angry teenager who most of them didnt know very well.

"this isnt your dorm" Sam told him. With the glare Sebastian gave him he knew he shouldnt have said it.

"where's Blaine" He asked gritting his teeth

"here?" Blaine was sat on his bed with kurt sat in between his legs playing with Kurts hair. He looked down at sebastian. if only looks could kill

"i need to talk to you bastard" Sebastian pointed to the door an reluctantly Blaine got down from his bed and dodged out of the door ingnoring the evil stare Sebastian was giving him.

Everyone in the room were staring at them both. Everyone in the room looked puzzled eccept from Kurt who had guilty written all over his face.

"had fun on your little DATE did you?" Sebastian asked looking at blaine as if he was going to kill him.

"why do you care, you dont like Kurt"

"wrong Anderson, i did like him but thats over thanks to you little shit" Sebastian lowered his voice not wanted anyone to hear.

"Well you stand no chance" Blaine was determined not to let Sebastian get to him

"You have no idea how much that hurt, i was going on a date with him, ME NOT YOU, but then of course you then asked. Kurt didnt want to go out with you, no, he pittied you, didnt want to make you cry. Why couldnt you let me walk him home, uh?, i would have made him mine. He's to good for you and your younger. YOU SUCK ANDERSON!"

Blaine ignored all of Sebastians accusations, he knew it was the other way round.

"Sebastian you need to go back to your dorm, your drunk" Blaine said calmy.

But it was no use Sebastian was too drunk and too angry to listen and swung his fists hitting Blaine on the eye

"SHIT, my eye, you moron. im frickin bleeding" Blaine shouted clutching his eye

"good, maybe you'll bleed to death" Sebastian walked out satisfied with the bloody eyes he'd given Blaine.

"KURT!" Blaine screamed. Kurt and mike flew out into the common room finding a wounded Blaine on the floor.

"what did he do" Kurt asked

"hit me in the argg-" Kurt brought a wet towel to Blaine's eye making it seriously uncormfortable. Kurt coul tell he was aiming for "eye". After a couple of seconds the pain subsided and the wet towel was soothing his eye.

Blaine mmmm'd and arggg'd pretening he was still in pain so Kurt wouldnt stop doing what he was doing. Blaine knew it was selfish but he loved the attention.

"im guessing he was pissed" Kurt asked knowingly

Blaine nodded and sighed

Kurt knew what would make them feel better and he planted a kiss on Blaine eye and lips.

"kurt?" Blaine said pulling away from Kurt

"are we boyfriends?" He asked looking into Kurts eye's

"only if you want to be babe"

"okay"

They both smiled and kissed passionately wrapped in each others arms on the sofa.

* * *

**so im guessing you knew the last warning was: KISSING! but i didnt want to spoil it. please review i beg of you! xxxx love you reviewers**


	6. boyfriends?

**im aiming to get three chapters out today but they will be shorter than previous chapter but have alot of information in. please review because i promise your ideas will be used in my story**

* * *

blue waves

It was 11 on the dot when Sebastian burst through his dorm waking up the boys who were asleep. You could tell by looking at his eyes he was drunk and slightly angry

"what you looking at?" Sebastian was not in the best of moods and needed to punch someone else.

all the boys looked away pretending to be asleep

"oh come on, dont you like me anymore"Sebastian slurred his words whinning as he did so

"whats wrong Sebastian?" Finn was quite good at calming people down but he had no idea how furious Sebastian was. He was like a bomb that could explode any second

"you dont care" Sebastain replied flumping down on his bed

"just tell us whats going on"Finn asked going over to Sebastians bed

"you know what Finn, you remind me of the sea"

"hows that?"Finn asked confused

"you make me sick" Sebastian said

"oh no that was supposed to be said to Blaine" Sebastian rolled off his bed laughing uncontrollably

"alright, im getting you some water and a buckett" Finn told him as he thought the boy was going to be sick.

"oh Finn, your so nice, and pretty. will you be my boyfriend?" He asked sleepily

"im not gay seb" Finn replied as he walked out of the room

As Finn left Sebastian started to cry loudly, the boys all went over to his bed

"why are you crying?"Jacob asked looking at Mike with a confused expression

"Finn wont be my boyfriend" He sobbed

"thats because hes gay" Mike said

"excuses excuses, he doesnt like me. Nobody does" Sebastian was now under the covers crying himself to sleep

When Finn got back with water and a buckett Mike and Jacob stared at him

"why did Sebastian say you wont be his boyfriend" Jacob asked

"dude, he's wasted he will wake up tomorrow and apolisgise. anyways im into girls" Finn explained making them both seem stupid for asking

"goodnight then" Mike said turning off the lights.

All through the night everyone was quiet eccept from the odd throwing up from Sebastian near morning.

* * *

dinning hall

"Kurt" Sam called as he saw him and Blaine walk in

"hey there" Kurt began sitting next to the blond who beckoned him

"so how are you, you weren't in last night" Sam stated

"no i was out" Kurt replied. Blaine got a bit nervous at why he didn't say the two of them went out.

"with who?" Sam asked moving closer to Kurt

"Sebastian and then Blaine" Kurt claimed hoping it wouldn't upset Sam

"two dates in one night, you player!" Sam laughed. A wave of relief brushed over Kurt, _this was going to be easier than i thought _

"not all the time though" Kurt noted. Sam gave a sarcastic nod and looked towards Blaine who looked guilty and all three of them new why.

"so how was it" sam asked not letting it bother him

"how was what?" Blaine replied not sure of what planet he was on with the stress levels in him

"the date you moron" Sam laughed patting Blaine on the arm

"oh right that, it was ok" Blaine responded knowing that it was much better than ok

"ok? ok? i thought it was great" Kurt joked nudging him with his elbow

Sam sat feeling incredibly uncormfortable with the amount of chemistry between Blaine and Kurt

"Blaine what happened to your eye" Sam stammered. It looked like he'd put girls foundation on top of it in heaps

"Sebastian punched me last night, you are such a deep sleeper" Blaine spoke casualy of the incident like it was nothing. The look on Sams face was crossed between utter confusion and resentment towards Sebastian.

"Listen up everyone one, Blaine Anderson is up next"Mr schue stated as he walked in and out of the dinning hall.

"your turn monkey boy" Kurt joked standing his _boyfriend?_ up.

"but..but i" Blaine stammered

"but you what?" Kurt snapped. This was Blaines time to show what hes got and he couldn't be any less enthusiastic

"but ive not eaten yet" Blaine gushed

"omg, come on" Kurt groaned dragging blaine out of the room

Sam was left on the table alone with three plates of food

"grrr"

* * *

the beach

The weather that morning was warm and relaxing with a slight wind; easier to stay on the board but harder to find waves

"Blaine Anderson" Will schuester questioned looking at the people at the beach

"Yep, ready" Blaine called out running along the beach

_HOLY HELL_ he looked HOT, he was showing his flat toned stomach, his trunks where low so you could see the v shape of his stomach. Kurt was more than impressed he was hypnotised by his body._ nice_.

Blaine ran into the ocean with his board under his left arm, when he got 10 metres from the beach he waited a few seconds untill the perfect wave came.

Kurt sat there in awe, he' wondered if he ever looked that good on a surf board. It wasnt really warm but Kurt took his shirt off since he was now consious of his own body. Seeing Blaine changed his mind on what looked good, and Blaine looked good.

Everyone watched Blaine surf, he never stumbled or fell, he was a professional. When he'd finshed he walked over to Kurt and sat down. Everyone was still staring at Blaine like he was the king, He felt proud of his performance but all he wanted was to impress Kurt.

"so, any tips" Blaine asked still panting from running to Kurt

"Yeah, just one" Kurt told him with a grin on his face

"yeah?" Blaine waited for his tip before Kurt was leaning in to kiss him. Of course Blaine kissed him back, even though the whole beach was staring.

"anything else?" Blaine chuckled pulling away and drying his arms and face on a towel.

Kurt shock his head and put his arm around Blaine _his boyfriend_, Loving the attention they were getting. Blaine was now definately _his boyfriend._

* * *

**so they are now definate boyfriends, fun. let me know any other characters that should be featured more or be together. review review review x**


	7. swimming

**ok so this is second chapter of the day, im going to a sleepover tonight and im leaving in an hour so i cant get three chapters out. maybe tomorrow. enjoy**

* * *

sport centre

" I still dont get why we dont just go to the beach, its right outside where we stay" Blaine groaned

"I prefer swimming without the taste of salt in my mouth, it makes me sick" Kurt snapped

Blaine and Kurt were getting changed in a cubicle to go swimming. Kurt had forced blaine to go with him if he'd go clubbing with Blaine. It was tuesday and everyone had a day off from swimming since it was a holiday resort they had a day each week to go off in groups or with a partner.

"Im done, are you?" Kurt asked banging on Blaine's cubicle's door

"yes" Blaine grumbled

"lets get this over an dont with"

Kurt walked infront of Blaine dragging him along by the hand

"i still dont understand why you dont like swimming pools" Kurt exclaimed laughing at his boyfriend sulking

"because, its full of chlorine and its loud and people wee in there Kurt" Blaine told him crossing his arms and facing the wall. Blaine stood their waiting for a witty remark from Kurt but it never came.

Blaine was about to say Kurts name when he was dripping wet, he turned around in flash seeing Kurt stoo with an empty bucket in his hand

Kurt was laughing so hard he was crying, that was untill Blaine pushed him backwards into the pool

"take that Hummel" he called as Kurts head popped above the water. Kurt scanned the room for kids before giving Blaine the finger

"whats wrong monkey boy, you scared" Kurt goded.

"get over yourself Anderson, its 90% water 10% urine, take it like a man" Kurt belowed making sure everyone new Blaine was scared, maybe embarassing him would make him jump in.

Then one second Blaine was on the side of the pool the next he was behin kurt and picking him up and throwing him across the pool. There was 3 other people in the since it was 8am on a tuesday.

The two of them swam towards each other trying to take the other down. Kurt wasnt as strong and fast as he first thought, Blaine was cradling him like a little baby before he dropped him.

"that went up my nose" Kurt complained giving Blaine an evil stare

"swimming was your idea, you didn't say there were rules Hummel" Blaine joked swimming towards Kurt. Before Kurt could swim away Blaine grabbed onto his wrists and pulled his close lifting his up high as he did so. He placed his hand on Kurts head pushing their lips together in a deep kiss. The two of them ran their hands along the other persons back, feeling the softness of their skin in water.

All the life guards were watching the baby pool so they new they weren't upsetting homophones or young children.

After the kiss Blaine took Kurt by the hand and swirled him around in the water then letting go and chasing after him.

The two of them spent most of their time kissing than swimming, and both of them had gone wrinkly after the 3 hours they'd spent there. The boys decided to get changed in the same cubicle, it took half an hour for them to get changed. They stopped each minute to share a passionate kiss.

After they were out of the sport centre Kurt looked to Blaine questionly

Now it was Blaine's time to chose the activity.

* * *

Ben and Jerry's

Since the club wasnt open untill the evening they both chose to have a very healthy lunch at Ben and Jerry's. The two of them ordered a huge chocolate sundae to share.

"ah, brain freeze" Kurt groaned rubbing his temple. Blaine was in the middle of laughing at Kurt before he too got brain freeze.

"that will teach you to laugh at me monkey" Kurt warned. He couldn't help laughing at his boyfriend who still had a pain in his head.

"sowwie" Blaine sniffled kissing the ice cream off Kurts lips.

"So tell me about your old school" Blaine said sitting up

"nothing much to tell, i stayed on the down low for as long as possible, i graduated and left three years ago" Kurt explained

"my old school was a blast, i graduated last year. I loved it there i got to wear these cool blazers which by the way made me look utterly sexy, i had loads of friends there; wes, david, sebastian goes there now but he's not really considered a friend any more, jason, trent there are so many i cant count. i used to sing alot but i dont anymore. I didnt know i was gay untill i met you so i never got any trouble at school. I also had 14 girlfriends but only 3 of them were serious relationships. there names were; sally, mary, rachel, alex, molly, dianna, cheryl, yasmine, Jaz, Georgia, Cathy, Jessica, lucy and...and...Sarah. The ones i had serious relationships with were; Cathy, Dianna and Jaz the rest i only had at least two dates with. Thinking about it i was such a ladies man but now im not." Finally Blaine stopped realising that Kurt was in silence reading a newspaper

"i hope you dont mind me talking about this" Blaine asked patting Kurt on the shoulder

"yeah no or course sweetie, as long as you dont mind im not listening to you" Blaine was taken a back at the comment, although he was going on a bit

"Oh Blaine im joking of course i was listening, i love listening to my boyfriends talking about previous girlfriends, love it" Kurt joked

"well what your number?" Blaine asked

"my what?"

"the number of how many relationships you've had" Blaine explained

"um. ok so 13 girls before i was 15 years old and 10 boyfriends since then, and im not naming them" Kurt stated

"you would think that i would be shocked but your so hot it seems you should have more" Blaine told him placing an arm on his shoulder.

"oh babe" Kurt said before stretching his neck up to peck Blaine on the lips.

"right its 1 now so shall we watch a movie, a scary one so we can comfort one another" Blaine asked looking down at Kurt

"yeah sounds like fun" Kurt told him jumping up from the table.

"why dont we see nights child, i heard its a 18 for gore" Blaine asked with a smirk on his face

Kurt nodded wrapping his arm around Blaine as they walked outside the shop.

* * *

**so clubbing what should happen? who should be there? ideas please**


	8. thank you

**you said you wanted santana and brittany so here you go, also ive still not done the clubbing scene yet so ideas please. i really want a twist to the story but i dont know what it should be at all :( help me by reviewing**

* * *

Rock pool

Whilst all the others girls had gone out for the day Brittany and Santana stayed in the dorm. Sugar and Becky went bowling with Rory and Puck and bowling wasnt really Brittany's thing, she found it hard to understand the differance between the pins you knock down and a duck. It was 2 o'clock and they had just finshed watching the good girl, Santana was comforting Brittany who said that he'd been shot by santa.

"Britt?" Santana asked

"yes?"

"santa didnt shoot him, he shot himself" Santana corrected her

"thats stupid, and thats coming from me" Brittany stated

"i know, i know" Brittany looked at Santana and noticed a tear rolling down her face. Brittany moved in closer to her and cradled her in her arms.

"maybe he was a magician San, he maybe alive and running off with Jennifer right now" Brittany consolled her

"no britt, its not that" The tears where still trailing down her face as she tried to speak

"hunny, whats wrong babe?" Brittany asked squeezing her tightly

"its just something that i remember" She started. Brittany didnt want to presure her girlfriend but at the same time she wanted to help her the way she always helped her.

"take your time babes" Brittany told her wiping her tears away with her sleeve

"you know i dont talk about my dad" Santana tried once more to get it all out. Brittany nodded looking confused and worried.

"promise you wont tell anyone, especially Berry" Santana asked

"promise" the two girls linked pinkies and Santana started again

"when i was 6, my nan, my dads mom, she died." Santana sobbed fighting back even more tears. Brittany stared with sad eyes at Santana

"he then lost his job, at the library. Then he was seeing some women to forget, my mum didnt know about the job untill she comfronted him about a reciept for dinner for two" The way Santana was talked about it almost seemed she was disgusted and angry

Brittany sat closer to her stroking her back soothingly.

"My mum left that night with me, my dad he couldnt. he didnt know how to...carry on. He hung himself, that bastard left us with no money and no father, and that coward is my dad?" Santana cried dropping her head on Brittany's lap.

Brittany look startled, no idea what to say or do so she began to brush her hair.

"oh my god santana, i'd no idea. want to go down to the beach and relax, it'll take your mind off it all" Brittany promised not really knowing how to make her feel better.

"you know what Britt, i just want to hang out here with you." she said trying her best to smile.

Brittany grabbed a bag from underneith her bed; it was full of hair bands, brushes and clips.

Santana looked up at her questionly.

"when i was little and couldnt get to sleep my mum would come up to my room and brush my hair and when i was sad she would plat my hair, she would take hours talking to me and trying differant styles. It was one of the best parts of my childhood. But the best part was it made me feel better " Brittany told Santana trying her best not to upset her.

" Britt thats so sweet, would you do that, i mean to make me feel better" Santana asked holding Brittany's hands in her's

"i would love to" she answered kissing Santana on the lips.

"i love you"

"i love you too"

* * *

cinema

"Blaine, i know you said that you like the idea of snuggling but do we have to choose one of the most gruesome movies ever to watch?" Kurt quieried.

He wasnt a big fan of horror and gore as it scared the shit out of him and made him sweaty at the suspention.

Kurt and Blaine had arrived at the cinema 10 minutes early so they had time to decide on a film. Blaine was a huge horror fan and loved the way all the audience members scream and jump everytime something sudden happens.

"oh come on you wuss its only nights child" Blaine taunted him making the staff turn round. In the process Kurt and turned a nice cherry red.

"maybe if you buy me; wine gums, toffee popcorn, diet soda and one of those pic 'n' mix bags ill consider it" He laughed taking in Blaines confused expression

"your not serious, im only buying a drink and popcorn, ill let you choose the flavour babe" Blaine told him getting out his wallet

"fine, i choose the movie next week" Kurt agreed taking the money from Blaine hand and pushing him towards to ticket area whilst he headed to the snacks and drinks section.

"what about half toffee half salted?" Kurt asked guessing the man behind him was Blaine

"what about butter, thats my favourite. not to sweet and not too salty" a voice added from behind Kurt, he recognised the voice but couldnt put a name on it.

"oh hi Sam" Kurt gushed turning around to face the voice.

"hey, you here on your own?" He asked trying not to seem to nosy

"no im actually here with Blaine he's over there buying the tickets" Kurt explained pointing towards Blaine.

Sam looked a little disapointed but tried not to let Kurt see

"oh cool, which movie are you seeing?" He questioned Kurt like he was his dad

"nights child, Blaine's choice" he laughed.

"me too, we should all sit together in there" He exclaimed. Sam actually had hated that movie ever since Puck showed him the trailor

"sure sounds good ill let Blaine know, have you bought a ticket yet?"

"not yet but it'll only take a second im going to pee after" Sam told him before walking to the ticket area

Kurt bought a diet soda, one regular and half toffee and half butter flavoured popcorn with the 10 bucks Blaine gave him.

"hey Blaine, Sam's going to sit with us but dont worry he's just a mate" Kurt explained giving Blaine his drink and change.

"oh ok, where is he?" Blaine asked looking around for a head of blond hair

Kurt pointed behind Blaine to the toilets.

"toilet" He said slurping his drinks. Blaine nodded and looked pale white._ not him again, i know he fancies Kurt and also he's super good looking_.

Blaine began to become worried, he thought Sam might become to close with Kurt and end up taking Kurt away from him. _its not being selfish, blaine, its being inlove_ He tried to convince himself.

When sam finally appeared from outside the toilets the movie had just begun. They legged it into the cinema trying not to disturb anybody.

Kurt didnt even manage to get to his seat before he jumped, There was a loud scream where a women had a christmas tree star plunged into her thigh causing a blood curdling scream.

"jesus Blaine, remind me never to listen to you" Kurt demanded getting pretty pissed off with Sam and Blaine who where both still laughing at him.

"it was only a scream Kurt" Sam joked reaching over Blaine's head to pat Kurts arm. Kurt looked at the hand placed on his arm, then at Blaine, then Sam and back to the screen.

Each time someone was murdered Kurt moved closer into Blaine, Blaine felt even more relaxed and Sam felt even more crap.

No matter what he did he still felt for Kurt Hummel. He not only felt anger towards Blaine but the obvious jelousy, Blaine was much younger than Kurt than he was and Sam was more Kurt league than Blaine's. Seeing them snuggle together intimately made him feel shit, his insides seemed to attack him from the inside out and his throat seemed to close up tight strangling him with pain and anger he was struggling with.

"i think im going to go to the toilet again guys sorry" He gushed literlly running out of the cinema.

When Sam new it was safe to do so he cried, he cried all of his emotions out _so this id why girls cry alot_ He thought as he was drying his eyes out. He felt much more happier but drained.

He knew he couldnt just leave so he decided to rinse his eyes once more and then leave.

It was so dark in there they wouldnt be able to know he'd been crying.

As he was drying his eyes on his sleeves he heard the door open and close, his eyes opened fixed on Kurts.

"sam-" Kurt began

"im ok" Sam interupted knowing what the sentence was going to end like.

Kurt walked closer to Sam placing his hand on his shoulder. Sam loved the feeling of Kurt hand on his body, it was warming and he felt safe.

Sam tried ever so hard to stop the tears falling but decided to give in. Kurt turned his body around tightly embracing him in a full on hug.

"im sorry, for everything" Kurt started

"Kurt this isnt your fault i just fell for the wrong guy" Sam explained

"ill find someone else" Sam told him not that confident in what he was saying.

Kurt and Sam hugged for a few moments more before a 30 year old man with a son walked in. The four stared at each other before Kurt signalled for them to walk past.

"lets go, Blaine's probably worried" Kurt guessed pushing the door open and leading Sam back into the cinema

"thank you kurt" Sam whispered into his ear

"for what?" Kurt asked looking back at him

"for understanding now it'll be less awkward" he explained sitting himself down next to Blaine.

"do you want me to tell you what you missed?" Blaine asked quietly

"NO!" they both said unison

Most of the audience turned to look at the three boys mentally telling them to shut up

But all kurt, blaine and sam could do was laugh.

"so Sam want to go clubbing later. me and Kurt are?" Blaine asked quietly

"Clubbing, Kurt, i didnt think that was your thing" He exclaimed

Kurt shook his head in agreement

"well, Kurt forced me to go swimming so we decided that we each choose a thing each to do so i chose clubbing" Blaine explained

"i guess i might tag along, i feel a bit tired so i might need a nap before we head over" Sam replied.

"ok, the movie is about to end so ill drive us back for dinner when its over" kurt decided.

The boys nodded and waited untill the film ended.

* * *

**yes or no should sam go or not? should kurt go? or blaine? or the girls? or even mr schue? maybe they could watch a movie instead or a trip to a&e? review and tell me what you think. also thank you to part of something special who asked me to do a bit on santana and brittany and how sam takes it. i love your ideas! x also sunday morning on saturday whose my 1st reviewer! :) **


	9. clubbing is fun?

**ok so i still need more reviews otherwise im not carrying on ive only got 2 reviewers. warning: kissing, swearing and references to prostitution please dont be offended it was just my idea of doing character history like the santana's dad thinga ma bob**

* * *

seawater

"so ray ray, how was your date with Finnlicious?" Santana asked. Brittany was stood behind her with a blanket laughing at the nicknames.

All of the girls seemed to bond pretty well so didnt mind to switching dorms. on this particular night tina and Mercedes went into Rockpool whilst Santana and Brittany stayed in Seawater.

"um. it was ok we spent all day on the beach" Rachel explained. Really she had absolutely loved her day with finn. Firstly she would always catch him staring at her which made her feel hot. Then he made her a picknic and food turns Rachel on. After they had lunch they watched marley and me which she cried at, So finn hugged her tightly.

Quinn was a bit miffed at them spending the day together but she had fun with her girls mercedes and Tina.

"so what do you want to talk about" Quinn asked.

They had decided to all sleep on the floor so all of the mattreses had been brought down and it was easier to hit people with the cusions.

"gossip, i love gossiping like 10 year olds" Santana told them

The girls took a minute to remember an interessting peice of information

"OH!" Brittany shouted waving her hand in the air

"i saw Kurt and Blaine kissing yesturday" Brittany anounced proud of herself that she had remembered somthing more than two words look.

santana sighed "Britt, we all saw" She huffed.

Brittany looked sad for a moment before Quinn told them some juicy information

"Hey you know Mr schue, he's sleeping with sugar" She told them making their faces turn pale with shock

"NO WAY!" they all gasped

"but she's younger than him" Brittany exclaimed

"shes 19 he's 34" Rachel told them

"how do you know?" Quinn asked

"i went through his wallet and found his driving lisense" She explained findling with a peice of string

"go sugar he's hot" Santana whooed punching the sky

The girls all giggled before Santana threw a pillow at Rachel

"Ray babe i love ya" Santana slurred

"i love you too sanny hunny" Rachel laughed leaning over to hug her.

Even though their personalities couldn't be more differance Santana and Rachel were best friends of course Brittany too but she had a differant relationship with Santana

"i feel left out now" Quinn announced pushing the hugger apart and hitting them with pillows.

"come here then" Rachel giggled wrapping an arm around Quinn and another threw a pillow at Brittany who was engaged in reading her diary.

"Ray babe why have you put deat fiaru?" Brittany asked pointing to a place in her diary

"so sweet it says dear diary, you must have gotten mixed up hun" Rachel explained. There is no way she would ever get a spelling as simple as that wrong.

"Lets watch shallow hall, gweneth looks hot in it" Santana asked waving the dvd in the air.

Brittany clapped her hands together only making a small amount of noise

"sure"

They put in the dvd an all sat hugging each other on one of the four matressess.

* * *

seacrab

"look at him he's so cute when he's asleep" Puck whispered staring down at Sam as he slept

Kurt and Blaine had decided to go clubbing without Sam as he was pretty wiped after his crying session which none of the two boys mentioned to Blaine.

"i think he looks like a baby" Rory laughed pointing at the 19 year old sucking his thumb.

"c'mon shall we leave him" Puck asked before Sugar walked in wearing a short dress and heels.

Both of the boys mouths dropped open

"oh i hope your not going, i was hoping one of you would go to the rainbow room with me" Sugar pouted seductively

"yer" They said in unision

"ok then, looks like im getting lucky" Sugar smirked grabbing onto the boys wrist and pulling them out of the room.

* * *

the club

_hey, i just met you, and this is crazy but he's my number, so call me maybe_

Kurt and Blaine stood at the end of the bar away from all the people dancing

"CROWDED ISNT IT FOR A TUESDAY!" Kurt shouted over the thumping music

"EVERYDAY IS A SATURDAY HERE!" Blaine exclaimed

"IS THAT THERE MOTTO OR SOMETHING" kurt joked taking a sip of his drink. As blaine was underaged and so short he had to settle for a diet coke.

"come one kurt dance with me" He asked into his ear.

Blaine grabbed his hand and started swaying like a dork

Kurt grunted and followed Blaine onto the dance floor.

Kurt was a little disapointed that Sam wasnt there with him because he wanted to make him feel happy again as he played a part in his unhappy situation. All the way there Kurt was grunting making annoyed sighs every few seconds so Blaine knew how annoyed he was

"C'MON kURT GET INTO IT A BIT MORE" he laughed over the music. Kurt decided to ignore him and do his own thing wingling his hips and arms, Blaine was doing some sort of break dance on the floor slightly embarressing Kurt

"ARE YOU SURE YOU DIDNT TAKE A SWIG OUT OF MY GLASS!" Kurt asked being quite truthful. Blaine looked like he was really drunk.

"OH PLEASE. YOUR WELL JEL OF MA MOVES HUMMEL" blaine taunted

_and all the other boys, try to chase me, but here's my number so call be maybe_

"this song is so addictive" Kurt muttered pulling Blaine to the side

"whats up" Blaine said looking worried

"what do you mean hot stuff" Kurt giggled feeling the effect the two beers had on him

"you pulled me here, i thought you wanted to say something"Blaine questioned

Before Blaine could ask another question his lips couldn't say anything as there was another pair on his kissing lightly and sweetly

"what was that for" Blaine asked as Kurt pulled away.

Kurt shrugged

"your addictive" He laughed as he pulled him back onto the dance floor this time letting go completely.

Kurt was doing song head banging and jumping in the air as Blaine spun round and round.

maybe this wasnt a bad idea to go clubbing Kurt thought, but that was Before there was an unwanted guest arriving.

"nice moves Hummel" A deep voice said from behind him

"piss off John" Kurt hissed, he didnt eve n need to turn round to know who it was. Blaine stared in confusion at Kurt who looked annoyed.

"thats not nice babe" The man said sturnley

"does it look as if i gives a shit" He grunted taking a step towards him so their faces where up close.

"remember that night Hummel? remember when you broke it off only a week later, well i dont think thats fair. mmm?" The guy taunted. He was begining to scare Blaine as he was pretty intense

"what do you want john?" Kurt asked rolling his eyes

"what do you think, you, you moron. i want you" He grabbed hold of Kurt but Kurt pushed him off.

"fuck off and leave me alone" Kurt screamed at him. The music was so loud hardly any one noticed.

"why did you break up with me?" John asked seeming more upset than intense now

"i dont know you maybe that you cheated on me! with a girl!" Kurt shouted placing a hand on Blaine's shoulder to calm his boyfriend. Kurt could tell he was worried.

"it was a drunken mistake Kurtsie" He whinned

"you know what John i dont care because i dont care about you or us" Kurt stated stamping his foot.

"please Kur-"

"NO!" Kurt shouted. taking Blaine by the hand

"YOU LOOK HOT TONIGHT IN THOSE SKINNY JEANS KURT" john shouted after him

"YOU KNOW YOU LOOK GOOD TOO, IF YOU STAND OUTSIDE FOR A FEW MINUTES IM SURE YOU'LL MAKE SOME MONEY, YOU PROSTITUTE" Kurt screamed, maybe a bit too loudly as the music and chatter stopped.

"HOW DARE YOU" John started

"YOU KNOW HOW HARD UP I WAS AND IT HAPPENED BEFORE WE EVER WENT OUT" he cried running out of the door.

Kurt turned to see Blaine's face which was a mixture of 25% confusion 25% shock 25%utter confusion and 25% utter shock

"you dated and slept with a prostitute?" Blaine asked quietly as the music played after John left the Club.

"kind of, only i found out after the sleeping with senario" he told him relaxing his train of thought

"i guess my idea was better than this" Kurt laughed attempting to lighten the mood. Blaine was impressed that Kurt wasnt crying. if it was his he would be crying his eyes out in embaressment and fury but Kurt contained it which Blaine liked.

"what's life without a little drama" blaine laughed swinging is arm around his boyfriend.

"Im sorry about this ive ruined your idea of a great dates" Kurt moaned feeling ashamed

"kurt its ok i had a great evening" Blaine told him

"really?" Kurt asked

"well im not talking about today" blaine laughed as he hand Kurt left hand in hand.

* * *

**right now _call me_ maybe**** is THE song so i had to include it in there. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. letting out

**This has a lot of swearing and rude jokes-dont be offended also i dont own glee but i have made john and the waitor. Tell me if you like it that im talking about the other characters a bit more. xx**

* * *

the club

After Blaine and Kurt left Sugar entered in a red dress with two boys either side of her slinky figure. Puck looked proper smug with the jelous boys staring at Sugar's leg's. Rory just had a massive goofy grin so Sugar knew the one she would be dancing with

"Rory can you get me and Puck some drinks?" Sugar asked giving him the biggest smile he'd seen in a while.

"sure" Rory grunted as he walked and sat down at the bar

"dont worry about him, he's just our ride" Sugar smirked pulling on Pucks lips with her teeth. All of the men in the club stared at Sugar whose dress seemed to be getting shorter and lower.

"you know i think we should hit the suply closet babe" Puck said feeling a little over heated if you know what i mean.

"mmm" Sugar moaned with her lips on Pucks leading him by the tie into the small dark room. Surprisingly which wasnt already occupied with lovers.

Rory sat on his own slurping at his own drink which happened to be a j20, he also was too young.

"stood up?" the waitor asked looking at Rory

"no, my friends are having sex in your suply closet, these drinks are for them" He laughed pointing to the closet an the drinks.

The waitor grinned at him whilst rubbing a glass clean

"you know i could occupy you if you want" The waitor asked winking at Rory.

"alright, my names Rory" He told him

"greg, i love your accent" He flirted with Rory but he didnt notice untill Greg was grinding on him.

"you know" Rory started

"i should probably tell you im straight" Rory anounced moving away from the bar with his drink. The waitor standing alone with bright red cheeks. _crap_

* * *

seacrab

Sam was finally awake and chatting to Sebastian and Mike when Blaine and Kurt stummbled through the door in full on kissing mode. There hands where riding up and down each others back making the kiss deeper and hotter. Kurt grabbed Blaines head and he moaned in approval

"excuse me but you are NOT having sex in here!" Mike laughed.

Kurt released Blaine and stared at the boys in the room and laughed, Blaine however went a very nice shade of red and started stammering not really knowing what to say.

"oh my god im sor-" Blaine started

"only joking, to be honest i was rather enjoying the show you guys are hot" Mike laughed clapping his hands at Blaine princeless look, Sam thought it was pretty funny but Sebastian did not.

"so you guys think you can waltz on in here making out, when we really would rather see a baby dying" Sebastian started this time he was sober for sure.

"seb, calm down man" Mike said patting him on the back

Sebastian didnt listen, he got up and walked over to Blaine

"you better watch your back Anderson" He threatened

"yer" Blaine questioned

"what you going to do" even though Kurt was a bit scared of what was about to happen he was totally turned on my Blaine's confidence not that he'd seen it before. It was sexy.

"i know this isnt the time but controlled danger turns me on" Kurt giggled being totally serious.

Blaine turned to see Kurt smiling and it made him feel more relaxed and encouraged him to not let Sebastian to bring him down

"calm down guys" Sam chirped in realising he hadnt said anything for the last five minutes, he was being quite socially retarded.

Not listening Sebastian swung his fist and Blaine dodged it making Sebastian unbalanced. Blaine took his chance and pushed Sebastians body on the wall causing him to fall to the ground.

"You are the kind of person who, when one first meets you, one doesn't like you. But when one gets to know you better, one hates know that romance brings out the beast in you - the jackass." Blaine laughed.

"ok so thats how you want it hobit" Sebastian grummbled as he stood up

"i will never forget the day we met although i try to" Sebastian told him looking down on him like garbage

Blaine pushed him back and put him in a head lock.

"youv'e got more chins than a chinease phone book" Blaine said holding him against a wall.

Sebastian held is hands up in surrender and Blaine released him sitting himself on Kurt's bed pulling Kurt to sit on his lap

"fuck you all, i'm going back to my dorm" Sebastian grunted rubbing his red neck.

When he left Mike stood up and followed him, to him Sebastian was just a troubled kid who nobody really understands

"see you mike" They called as he left.

"so what happened at the club?" Sam asked sitting up on his bed.

"Kurts ex wanted him back" Blaine told him bluntly.

Sam nodded in agreement

"who wouldnt want you back" Sam laughed.

Blaine decided to stay cuddling Kurt through the night, he felt like he needed to be next to him after the ordeal of the day

"goodnight monkey" Kurt moaned sleepily

"good night babe" Blaine muttered before turning out the light.

* * *

10 minutes later

"Im telling you that waitor thought i was gay" Rory shouted as the light switch flickered on

"well i dont care, i got lucky with sugar" Puck laughed.

Blaine and Kurt woke up angrily and started grummbling

"do you mind?" Kurt groaned as the light burnt his eyes.

Puck and Rory stopped shouting and turned to see the boys sleeping in the bed together

"sorry were we disturbing you lovers" Puck whispered making kissing noises

"what do you think you arragant pompus, fucking moron tossers who think that the world revolves around them well i can tell you where you can stick your sorry; right up your bloosy arse you stupid sons of a bitch" Kurt screamed still not a sound came from Sam

"WOW!" blaine exclaimed rubbing the sleep from his eyes

All the boys where trying to process that Kurt had just screamed at them

"your really not a morning person are you babe" Blaine laughed

But the laughter was cut short as Kurt stuck a pillow over his head and giving them all the finger.

Puck and rory kicked off their shoes and jumpers and silently got into their beds.

"Kurt honey, can i hug you" Blaine whispered

"you better" kurt replied turning to kiss Blaine on the lips

"and no im not a morning person" kurt giggled snuggling into Blaine side.

"good night monkey" Kurt whispered into his stomach

Blaine didnt speak he just leant down and kissed his nose before covering them both with the duvet.

* * *

**you like? review my lovely readers still 6 reviews and 2 reviewers! ME NEEDS MORE TO CARRY ON! what should happen next ive got an idea of a competition and Blaine and Kurt going head to head or maybe more on the mr schue/sugar idea? help me**


	11. lies lead to breakdowns

**hi there, this story is now suddenly changing! dun dun dun. sorry but no klaine in this chapter i wanted to set up for the new story line but personanlly i find the story line shit so if you do to i wont mind if you do, tell me what you would like to happen :)warning: FUN and rebebeka black-just wanted something funny**

* * *

the dining hall

This was the first time since they all started this year that Mr schue had called a huge meeting with everyone even the 7-14 kids. Blaine and Kurt made there way over to the dining hall that morning hand in hand. Kurt was a little confused as will normally told him everything to do with the school as he was more of a helper than a pupil.

That morning there was a note left on all of the dorm;

_**hello everyone staying at the Surf school, i would like to inform you that there is a meeting held in the dining hall tomorrow morning at 9am. it isnt costumary you must come or you will see to me and there will be registers.**_

_**thank you**_

_**Mr william Schuester.**_

* * *

Everyone was worried, the letter didnt seem very plesant and will had almost seemed mad or something.

It was 8:58 and most of the students were sat on the chair eating breakfast when Mr schue arrived. He stormed through the doors and placed a book down on the table. His face was bright red and he looked fuming

"morning students of F.S.A, i have good news and some disgusting news, lets start with the good news first shall we?" He shouted. everyone cringed and flinched everytime his voice good louder.

Blaine grabbed Kurts hand a little worried himself.

"so good news; competitions are next week..."Will stopped before returning to the bad thing he was so worked up about.

"on facebook, there was information, a rumour that myself and another student where having an afair, and i want to know who!" He shouted scanning the room with eyes wide open

"WELL" he was getting furious obviously it was causing himself more trouble than he was letting on

fine then, i see. _it wasnt me_, is the !" and with that he stormed out of the room with Kurt following behind

"WILL!" kurt shouted after him running closely behind him. William turned around, he looked so upset and his eyes where red and puffy it looked like he was about to cry

"my wife, she saw it and gave me the ring i gave her" He sobbed falling into Kurts arms

"i dont know who would do such a thing" He muttered. Kurt was surprised that he'd broken down in front of him like that let alone hug him.

"i'll take care of it Will dont worry" Kurt promised patting Will on the back and leading him to his office and sitting down.

"so, lets see this facebook message"

* * *

Seawater

All of the girls went back to the seawater dorms lounge area not really understanding what was going on. Sugar was completely white in the face and trembling

"whats wrong Sugar honey" Quinn asked embracing the shivvering girl in a tight a warm hug.

"i dont think he has ever been that angry before" Rachel told them.

Quinn was still hugging Sugar tight when Puck walked in with Rory

"WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" puck shouted walking over to Sugar who finally calmed a bit

Sugar stood in silence with Quinn arm around her waist

"well" Puck said again standing only inches away from sugar, but still she didnt say anything. Mercedes walked over to Puck and pushed him away from Sugar giving him a warning glance and pointing to the door. The boys left reluctantly, They didnt want to seem like wussies but at the same time they really didnt want a rilled up diva punching them hard in the face.

The girls stood and sat in silence for a few minuted before Sugar started to sobb silently into Quinns shoulder.

"baby you need to tell us whats wrong" Tina told her rubbing her back soothingly

"i didnt...i thought...that...i just wanted to feel popular" She cried. The girls in the room looked round at each other not really knowing what was going on.

"its not true" sugar stated

The girls crowded round curious and slightly worried about what she was talking about. Brittany sat down on the floor by Santanas feet and played with the rim of her skirt not sure what she should do.

" hun whats not true, the thing with Mr schue?" Tina asked looking down into Sugars dampened eyes. Sugar nodded and waited for someone to say or do something.

"Sugar whats going on?" Becky asked from the corner of the room. she new how it felt to be crowded so she didnt feel the point of another person crowding round her as she cried. Sugar walked over to one of the couches nearest the door and slumped down hugging the pillow close to her body

"i just wanted people to talk about me" She started. Quinn sat down beside her taking her hand in her own. Quinn and sugar had grown pretty close as they were the same age and both of them had children of their own once which they gave up for adoption.

"i told Puck i'd slept with Mr schue or at least i hinted about it. i hadnt though. i just wanted him to think i was a player so he'd find me more interessting i guess" She explained not making eye contact with anyone as she spoke.

It took everyone a minute to catch up on what Sugar was saying

"omg Sugar you posted the facebook comment!" Santana gasped

"no, ive no idea who did that it could have been puck but knowing him he must of told all of the boys so one of them might have" She told them

The girls stared at one another before speaking again

"i know how you feel" Rachel stated

"i would do anything for Finn to notice me more" She sobbed. All of the girls felt all emotional due to the lack of sleep due to the late night they all had and the news they had just heard about.

Brittany stood up and went over to Rachel who she put an arm around. Rachel sighed as she did so letting out a huge sigh of relief. All of a sudden Santana started to weep, then Mercedes, tina, Becky and Brittany before they knew anything everyone was giving each other tight hugs and sobbing their eyes out

"i love you guys" rachel cried enjoying a tina hug.

Just as Rachel lightened her grip on tina music played from the right, Santana had plugged up ipod in the docking station and started singing to the song

"Give me a second I,  
I need to get my story straight" santana sung to sugar  
"My friends are in the bathroom getting higher than the Empire State" tina joined in  
"My lover she's waiting for me just across the bar  
My seat's been taken by some sunglasses asking bout a scar, and  
I know I gave it to you months ago  
I know you're trying to forget" quinn sung dancing with mercedes  
"But between the drinks and subtle things  
The holes in my apologies, you know  
I'm trying hard to take it back" brittany sung to sugar  
"So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home" santana took sugars arms and danced around the room with her

"Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Now I know that I'm not  
All that you got  
I guess that I, I just thought  
Maybe we could find new ways to fall apart  
But our friends are back  
So let's raise a cup  
'Cause I found someone to carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Carry me home tonight (Nananananana)  
Just carry me home tonight (Nananananana)

The world is on my side  
I have no reason to run  
So will someone come and carry me home tonight  
The angels never arrived  
But I can hear the choir  
So will someone come and carry me home

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

Tonight  
We are young  
So let's set the world on fire  
We can burn brighter than the sun

So if by the time the bar closes  
And you feel like falling down  
I'll carry you home tonight" They all sung contently untill they all flopped on the floor before the next song played

'7am, waking up in the morning  
Gotta be fresh, gotta go downstairs'

"NO!" they all screamed jumping up to stop the song from playing, Sugar however just laughed at Santana's expression

"that song is sick man" Santana stated pretending to be hurt by them hating her choice in music.

"thank you for cheering me up girlies, ill apoliguise tomorrow once Mr schue has apoligised so i can kick the person that posted it on facebook" Sugar laughed.

* * *

**thoughts my lovely readers. i really have no ideas! :( next chapter will have more klaine**


	12. jaws

**this chapter may come as a bit of a shock to you and im not sure how i want things to turn out yet so please keep reviewing and giving me ideas. ive not used them yet because as i was writing the theme of this chapter popped into my head. ive not avoided the sugar/mr schue thing as the next chapter will include it. btw sorry about the chapter 9 and 11 thing i pressed the wrong chapter to add but its changed now and its not chapter 9 repeated still. :~) **

* * *

rockpool

It was the day after the whole facebook incident and Sugar was scared shitless of telling Mr schue the truth after all she did think he was kind of cute and didnt want to be kicked out of the f.s.a. Instead of waking up and getting dressed when she woke up at 7 she pretended to be asleep untill 10 stating she was ill. telling the truth seemed to be the hardest thing to do.

"sugar, are you actually ill?" Quinn whispered to sugar as she slept

sugar grunted and rolled over, her eyes were red an puffy. whilst the girls had gone outside to surf she was lying in bed crying

"no" she mumbled rolling over again into her pillow. Quinn layed down next to sugar and hugged her tight

"its ok, when your ready i can tell him with you if you want" Quinn explained rubbing her back.

sugar rolled back over onto her side and wiped her tears away nodding her head at Quinn before hugging back.

Quinn rested her head on top of Sugars untill Rachel knocked on the door

"who is it?" Quinn asked

"Rachel" she answered opening and closing the door behind her

"Quinn, Mr schue thinks you should come back down now he needs to evaluate you"

Sugar sat up and got out of the bed urging Quinn to go with rachel

"you go, ill get ready and be down in 15" sugar told them making her way to the bathroom.

Quinn and rachel nodded to sugar and headed outside the room.

Sugar made her way to the girls bathroom to get ready for the day ahead of her.

* * *

the beach

Quinn was already in her swimming costume and lined up ready for action when Sugar finally appeared

"ready Kurt, i need you help" will called from the other side of the beach to Kurt. Kurt gave the thumbs up signal and pushed Quinn into the water. Mr schue had made Kurt his only co-organiser, so he had to help with evaluations and extra practice sessions for Mr schuester.

As quinn made her way into the water she looked around for a bit taking in the scenery. The rocks and cliffs looked amazing and the sun shone on the water making it seem to glisen. Quinn was in no hurry to start she was content with laying on her surf board floating in the oceon.

"WHEN YOUR READY FABRAY!" Kurt called begining to get a little impatient, Blaine was next and he was eager to see his abs again not that he wouldnt agree to lifting his shirt when Kurt needed him too. It was the fact he would be wet and his hair would be extra curly after being in the sea water.

Quinn rolled her eyes at Kurt, not that he'd noticed. She began to stare into the distance for a wave, as she found one coming her way she kneeled down on the surf board. As it came closer she bent down using her feet to hold her up, finally she was standing leaning down. The wave came as quite a shock to her, the wave was pretty powerful but she managed to stay upright.

Suddenly out of nowhere was a SNAP, a bite to be exact. a nibble at a leg, maybe the whole thing was consumed or Maybe a few broken bones. possibly too much blood loss to survive, but it was definately a snap!

there was a scream as people noticed what they had just expirenced, an attack? a murder? a kill? no one knew at that moment in time but one thing was for sure it was definately a shark attack!

hospital

nurse: female, AB negitive, shark attack left leg, 2 litres of blood loss.

rachel: will she be okay?

doctor: we need to operate straight away, get Ms Naylor out of theatre now we need to save her and fast

blaine: Quinn!

beep beep beep

sam: oh god please save her

nurse: she's hyperventilating

Puck: oh my god QUINN

doctor: lets get some blood please NOW!

will: calm down and call her mother Puck

beep beep beep

kurt: save her!

doctor: charge to 260...stand clear...

sugar: omg!

beep beep beep

sam: ill pray for you quinn

doctor: charge to 290...stand clear...

nurse: we have input

all of them together: OH THANK GOD!

doctor: ok great work now page Hanson i need him here now!

* * *

"it was all a blur after that, i remember being dead and the electric pulse running through my veins a few times, it terrified me to think i was dead. the pain is still there and it doesnt go away. its been like it for what seems like hours many many hours. I cant hear anyone anymore or open my eyes or feel anything. Im guessing im in theater and they are saving my life but im not sure, im not sure because i know ive lost a lot of blood, the thing is is it too much blood but the main question is... am i...?"

* * *

Quinn's Mother had been called by Kurt, he was the only one who was thinking straight which meant he was the one comforting everyone. Mr schue had gone back to the school to tend on the younger members and tell them what was going on. Kurts job was to report every five minutes of what was going on but no one knew. For all everyone knew she had died 4 times but they brought her back each time and now she was in theater fighting for her life. that was all they knew.

"Kurt...i...need you" Blaine sobbed into Kurt jacket.

"i am here blaine, im not going anywhere" kurt reasured him. Blaine looked up into Kurts eyes and cried even more

"i have no idea what i would do without you kurt"Blaine told him tightening his grip arounf Kurts neck

"babe, i would never leave you on purpose but ill try not to get into accidents i can promise you that" Kurt explained resting his chin on Blaines head

All the girls where pacing round and round the room, finn was tapping his foot on the floor, Puck slurping on his drink and the other boys had gone to cry in the bathroom so noboy would see. Only Kurt and blaine took comfort in one another. Through thick and thin they would always be there to comfort and reasure one another from now on.

* * *

It had been 5 hours since Quinn was first brought into hospital by ambulance, She was now fully awake but she was in such a state only the nurses and doctors where aloud to be in the same room as her. She wasnt aloud to come in contact with people untill 5:00 as she was at an extremely high risk of infection and everyone in that room had to be covered in suits which almost resembled bee keeping costumes. It was 4:45 only 15 more minutes to see Quinn again.

* * *

"NO I DONT WANT THEM TO KNOW UNTILL I TELL THEM" quinn screamed at the doctor

He was taken a back at the blond girl shouting her head off at him. how does a person that small have such a big voice he thought

"fine, now stop shouting your disturbing the patients in the next room to your" The doctor snapped

The nurse was called Sahira and seemed pretty nice but Quinn just ruined getting any sympathy from her by biting her head off. A few minutes later another women walked in, she was ginger and had very prominant cheek bones

"alright...Quinn Fabray. im Ms Naylor and to keep this frank You are disturbing my patients and my co-workers. You dont just go shouting the odds just because your unhappy and when you next see miss Shar you will apoligise" The women stated before waiting for Quinn to nod before storming out of the room.

_jeez, if only she knew the situation im in_

* * *

5:00

"hey quinny" Quinns mother was the first to see her daughter, she brought beth with her who was cradled in her arms

"look who i brought!" Her mother cooed handing beth to her mum. Quinn looked down at her baby girl and started to cry, the tears fell on Beths petite little face and she too began to cry

"mum theres something i need to tell you" Quinn spluttered, she could hardly speak as she was fighting back millions of tears threatening to fall. Her mother moved closer taking Beth from quinn and patting quinn on the arm

"what is it" She asked with her eyes wide with suspence

"i...i...ineedtogetmylegamputated!" She coughed out crying even harder

Her mum took a second to try and work out what her daughter had said

"you...you what?" She pleaded now as upset as quinn.

"i have to get my leg amputated mommy...i scared" she cried falling into her mothers arms. Her mother rubbed her back and studied the cast in which suffercated quinns leg.

"shhh. its going to be alright. we can look at other options too quinn. its only been 6 hours, they wouldnt know for sure" Her mum tried to reasure her staring at the pain in her daughters eyes

Quinn nodded and managed a small smile

"at least i'm still alive!"

* * *

**just so you know the characters for the hospital staff are names from an engish hospital drama called holby city. i thought it might be funny to use them in it. if you where affected my anything in this chapter let me know. also i will be collecting votes on if Quinn's leg should be amputated of maybe it could be fixed. depends on if you like her or not. also ive written it so that quinn kept her baby and in the summer her mum looks after beth whilst she goes to the surf school-it is a fanfic after all xx REVIEW PLEASE MY LOVELIES AND A HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO CORY MONTEITH (finn-today 29) AND MY SISTER LAURA(not famous-11 today) xx**


	13. sensitive side

**im really sorry i didnt write anything yesturday. i think ill be doing a chapter every other day because it gives me a chance to read reviews and read other fanfics. tell me if you like my sudden story line. xxxx**

* * *

a week later

Quinn lay asleep in the hospital bed whilst her mother sat in a chair next to her holding Beth tight. Earlier in the day both quinn and her mother met with the best doctors from around america specialising in reconstrution and amputation of the leg, 70% of them told them it was safer an wiser to amputate the leg which led to Quinn having a mental breakdown. They had to get 4 nurses to hold her down and in the end they have her an injection to put her to sleep for a bit.

Her mother told everyone about how serious the situation was as soon as Quinn fell asleep last week. Nobody took the news well especially Quinn, her friends were devastaded. No one knew what to say to quinn so they decided not to say anything and just listen.

"Hey mom, how long was i asleep?" Quinn had just woken up and for once she wasnt having a night mare.

"few hours" Her mom mumbled she herself was dozing off

"mom can i hold beth?" Quinn asked she knew her mom needed a rest from sitting there all day holding Beth. Her mum nodded and carefully gave Beth to her mother.

As soon as her mum was free of the baby she fell asleep, she couldnt help it she'd been awake for almost a week but now seeing how calm Quinn was being was rubbing off and she felt it was ok to leave quinn with her baby.

"hey, baby" Quinn cooed. She smiled down at the little girls face, she was beautiful and showed Quinn all the good things in the world. Her hair was full of little soft blond curls like Quinn had when she was a baby. The girl smiled back at her mum taking in her appearance and smell.

Beth giggled as her mum pulled a funny face and they both began to laugh. Beth was about 7 months old but Quinn treated her like a newborn baby. Beth didnt look 7 months old at all she was too much fragile looking and dainty. She had all of Quinn's features; her nose, hair colour, smile, laugh, eyes and she even had Quinn's tendancy to cry when things got tough.

"hey sweetie, look nanny is taking a nap so you know what that means; i get to have you all to myself like it was before the summer" Quinn whispered to the little girl smiling back up to her.

"what do you want to do, we could do some colouring?" Quinn asked

At 7 months Beth couldnt talk or walk but she could draw, so when Quinn held up a crayon she started giggling uncontrollably and waving her hands around. Quinn took a pad of paper and a pink crayon from the bedside table. She placed the book on her lap and the crayon in her daughters hand. She gently wraped her hand around her daughters and guided her hand to the paper. As soon as it made contact with the paper Beth began to giggle again. She loved being creative just like her mother.

Beth suddenly began to cry, it started as a little sniffle then a moan then full on crying.

"hey baby, calm down would you like to stop colouring?" Quinn asked looking to her mum who was asleep. Quinn smelt Beth but it wasnt that, it also wasnt that she was hungry because Quinn trie but she wouldnt feed.

"shhhh sweetie, shhhhhh you'll wake up nanny" Quinn told her in a calming soothing voice, But really Quinn was freaking out. She had done all the baby stuff before but she still had no idea of what to do.

Beth continued to cry into her mothers shoulder. Quinn was just about to call for help when the door opened and Kurt walked in with a fluffy dog toy in one hand and a lolly in the other. Quinn watched him walk in and perch on the bed beside her. He took Beth off her mother and rocked her gently. Kurt brought the toy up to Beth's eye sight and she giggled, the crying suddenly stopping.

"thats a good girl, now you treat mr woofy kindly or you wont get a lolly pop" Kurt whispered into her head of curls. Quinn watched the two of them interact and it was so sweet, Kurt was so tentitive to the little girl and calmed her down almost as soon as he picked her up.

beth stared at Kurt with wide eyes and a huge smile, she wanted the lolly pop.

"kurt-your amazing with her. like amazing" Quinn stammered staring at Kurt. Kurt returned the smile and handed Beth the lolly pop.

"here you go Beth" Kurt said stroking the girls soft curls.

Kurt placed Beth back down on the bed and he sat back next to Quinn.

"kurt, your so sweet with her" Quinn complimented.

"you are too, just sometimes they can be demanding wanting toys and sweets. I knew that you wouldnt have any for Beth so-"

"Thank you kurt" Quinn stopped him by kissing him on the cheek. The two of them laid in the bed talking for hours, and in those hours Beth had fallen fast asleep on Kurts lap. Kurt noticed Quinn's head dropping, she was so tired. even though she was sleeping it wasnt good sleep it was more like occiasional blackouts. Kurt fluffed Quinns pillow and tucked her in.

Blaine then walked through the door. The clock above the door read 10pm _wow i didnt realise i was here this long_

"Kurt, shall we- argg!" Blaine noticed Kurt cradling Beth in his arms and the sight was adorable.

"i think we should take her home, do you think they'll mind?" Blaine asked noticing that the mom and nan of Beth were in deep sleep.

"ill leave a note, tell mr schue that we'll stay at the hotel down the road. when Beth wakes up tomorrow she'll need her mum and the resort is an hours drive from here" Kurt replied slowly rocking the baby. Blaine nodded and took the pad of paper and pink crayon and wrote the message on the back.

**hey quinn,**

**me and Kurt will be at the rockside hotel down the road with Beth. we'll take care of her for tonight you need plenty of rest-so does your mom. call me or Kurt at anytime and we'll bring Beth back its only 10 minutes away.**

**Blaine xx**

"i think that'll be okay" Blaine said picking up Kurts coat and bag and holding the door open. Kurt kissed Quinn on the cheek and again on the fore head.

"goodnight Quinn" Kurt whispered before slipping out of the room with Beth dozing in his arms.

* * *

Everyone else had left so Kurt texted will the situation as Blaine buckled Beth in the back seat of his car.

"ill sit in the back with her" Kurt whispered to Blaine, Beth was now asleep.

As they drove Blaine looked in the mirror every few seconds to savour the adorable sight. Kurt was holding the babies hand and kissing her cheek whilst singing a lullaby to her. Blaine felt a tear come to his eyes at how sweet his boyfriend was.

"Kurt, we are definately having kids" Blaine told him. Kurt looked a little off guard and shocked at first at the fact Blaine had brought up a future for them. Kurt acted out the situation in his head and smiled to the idea.

"i would love to have a kid with you blaine" Kurt replied. They had known each other for about 3 weeks and they were descusing baby plans.

Blaine returned the smile and looked at the sleeping girl. He couldnt decide who was cuter; Kurt or Beth but in the end he decided they were both cute in differant ways.

"i love you Blaine" Kurt said breaking the silence

"i love you too Babe" Blaine smiled, he knew he looked like a goof but he didnt care right now was one of the best moments of his life.

* * *

seacrab

Rachel sat on her bed platting Sugars hair. They had been discusing the facebook messages again.

"ill tell him i promise, its just the thing with quinn just got in the way" she moaned. The girls were getting annoyed because Mr schue wasnt his old self. He looked upset for more than one reason.

"can we not talk about that now, im too worried about Quinn to think about it" Mercedes asked. Her and Quinn grew to be pretty close, she could feel Quinn's pain when her mother told everyone that having her legs amputated could happen.

The girls fell silent for a few moments before Mr schuester walked in holding his phone in one hand and a half full bottle of beer.

"kuwwwt annn bwainnee aww stawwin aat howtew toniwt" He slurred waving his phone around in the air.

"mr schue its 11 why are you in are room?" Santana snapped taking the bottle from his hand.

"FUCK OFF LOPEZ!" He shouted grabbing for the bottle again.

"mr schue ive got something to tell you" Sugar whispered jumping down from the bed

"WHAT!" He repeated to shout in the girls faces.

"its important" sugar explained

Will followed sugar out of the room. It was like the sober will could here the sincerity of her voice.

* * *

SUGAR TOLD MR SCHUE ABOUT THE FACEBOOK MESSAGES WHERE HER FAULT BUT SHE DIDNT KNOW WHO DID IT. THE NEXT THING WAS THAT HE SLUMPED DOWN ON THE SOFA CRYING HIS EYES OUT...

* * *

The hotel

"this is nice" Kurt exclaimed walking into the fresh smelling hotel room.

"oh look chocolates on the pillows!" Kurt said running over to jump on the bed

"shhh this little ones waking up thanks to you" Blaine joked. He was holding beth in his arms.

Kurt looked over at Beth and sure enough she was stretching.

"sorry" Kurt whispered. Beth giggled at Kurt who was jumping on the bed.

"this'll be fun"Blaine exclaimed sitting down next to Kurt.

"definately"

Suddenly they were connecting. Kurts hand held Blaine arm pulling his closer whilst Blaine lips where on Kurts. They made sure beth was further back on the bed so they wouldnt knock her.

Kurt felt Blaine's tougue wiping on his bottom lip wanting entry. Kurt moaned as he gae him entry. The passion in the kiss was more than they ever imagined. They were only kissing and yet they felt hot and sweaty from the heat.

Blaine moaned as Kurt tougue met his own, Kurt started to suck on his bottom lips taking his mouth in his. Then they heard a giggle from a few feet away. They forgot that Beth was in the room.

"oh my god, beth" Kurt exclaimed. he turned to pick her up. Luckily they had another bedroom in their hotel room so they put her to bed in that.

"i cant belive we forgot Beth!" Blaine exclaimed.

"well now the door is locked she wont see anything" Kurt said taking Blaines hand and resting it on his back. Kurt was now on top of Blaine with a questioning look

"what do you say monkey boy" Kurt flirted leaning closer to his boyfriend. Blaine nodded and thrust Kurt under him and kissed him deeper than before.

* * *

**dont worry im not changing it to a "M" because my sister who is 11 might read it so if you want you could write what goes down but the next chapter will be them waking up xx review!**


	14. secrets

**i only got 1 review for chapter 13! was it really that bad? :( anyway this chapter is going to be happy then funny then sexual so get ready and im thinking of changing to M rating but im not sure tell me if it gets too graphic for t please. **

* * *

the hospital

Quinn's mother had woken up a long time before Quinn so she was the first to read the letter. At first she freaked out not hearing Beth crying or moving, She started searching the room only to find Blaine's letter on the floor which Quinn must have nudged in her sleep. When her mother had woken up she had a brief conversation with the doctor who vertified her situation.

It was a sunday morning and it was the day of the start of the training for the big competitions. Before it had just been assesing people to figure out there level at which they would work at.

Everyone had been increadibly supportive of Quinn but they all knew she had to leave F.S.A since with the leg situation she couldnt really surf.

Quinn began to stir in the hospital bed and her mum came over to her giving her daughter to biggest hug ever.

"what was that for?" Quinn asked sleepily. Her hair was all messy and knotty and her face was showing how she felt inside. All of her emotions told her story. Her eyes were darkened, her very few wrinkles had become even more prominant and her skin sagged. She hadnt had time to mosturise or put make up on since the day of her accident and it wasnt a good look with the dark circles round her eyes.

"the doctor!.."Her mum squealed. It was obviously good news since the smile on her mums face reached the ceiling.

"mum, you need to give me more than that!" Quinn moaned, she was now sitting up, bracing herself for the big news

"YOUR LEGS ARE GOING TO BE FINE!" she screamed throwing her hands in the air. Quinn didnt say anything, she thought she was dreaming and any minute now Beth would start crying and wake her up. But nothing happened. Her mum stared at her with wide eyes and a huge cheesy grin.

ok so now Quinn can get excited

"REALLY!"

"YES!"

"wow"

"i know"

"im so happy"

"me too"

the conversation was like that for about five minutes none of them knew what to say all they could do was smile and laugh

Quinns mother caught her breath before sitting down on the side of Quinns bed. She stroked Quinns arm feeling how cold she was

"the doctor told me that your not at risk of further infection so the leg doesnt need to come off, also your leg is broken in 6 differant places but only 2 of them are major breaks. That arsehole shark couldnt bite if he was offered the whole fucking damn ocean" Her mother cried now jumping off the bed and around the room. Quinn wanted to join in but as her mother said her leg was broken in more places than one.

* * *

the hotel

The room was silent when Kurt woke up. He looked down at the sleeping naked man next to him and smiled to himself. How did Kurt hummel get this handsome sexy man to fall for him and make love to him after a few weeks.

As soon as Kurts eyes left Blaine closed ones they moved around the room, then it hit him BETH!

"_shit shit shit shit crap fuck shit shit arse bloody hole we had sex with a baby in the other room. AND CRAP THE DOORS LOCKED!"_

Kurt looked at the door knob which happened to be locked shut, Blaine was still asleep during Kurts mouthing off, but Kurt knew if he had heard he would be turned on at Kurt wilder side.

"hey baby" kurt whispered into Blaines ear as he crept up onto his bed

"no...kuwt.. tired...more sleep" Blaine moaned starting to wake up

Kurt leaned in closer taking in Blaines morning breath

"EW...Blaine you need to brush your teeth!"Kurt hissed sitting back up and further away from Blaines mouth.

"Blaine you need to get up its 8!" Kurt told him tugging the sheets back but blaine refused to get up. This time Kurt went even closer than before but this time he had pinched his nose tight and breathing threw his mouth.

"alright Blaine, if you want to play it this way we will" Kurt said getting up on top of Blaine and gripping his hands on the bed.

"how is this something i wont like, this is kind of hot kurt" Blaine laughed making Kurt madder

"you will get out of the fucking bed blaine because we have a baby in the next room and you've locked her in so if you dont wake up and unlock the door ill get my shaver; shave off that borat style hair cut you've got going on, Then ill get my crafty pen knife and bloody casturate you myself!" At this point kurt was screaming at this point and going red in the face so Blaine knew it was time to stop.

"i didnt lock any door" Blaine stated sitting up to face Kurt

"WHAT?" kurt questioned standing up and moving over to the locked door. Kurt twisted the handle a few times alternating from pushes to pulling.

"SEE!" kurt screamed pointing at the door.

"kurt that the heater room" blaine pointed out

"what?" Kurt was confused

"you know the place where the heat comes from" Blaine explained still not getting through to Kurt

Blaine then got up from the bed and started walking to the other side of the room. Kurt watched him suspiciously as he did so. Blaine stopped infront of a brown looking door and He grabbed the handle and the door swung open, And there in plain sight was Beth lying in a single bed fast asleep.

"see!" Blaine taunted a little too smugly and Kurts anger began to face into embaressement.

Blaine laughed and went over to the sleeping girl to get her ready to see her mum again.

* * *

Mr schuesters office

The whole room was full of photos of Wills, wife and child, some of them had pictures of some of the pupils from the surf school. there was two photo's of Kurt and will together, it was like will was kurt father which wasnt creepy but sweet. After the whole drunk and confession thing Sugar made it her mission to stay as far away from will as possible but it all seemed so hard when he called her into his office that Sunday morning after his dreadful hangover

Sugar came in at exactly 8:10 as instruted by the message Will sent to Sugar by Rachel.

"come sit down miss Motta" Will exclaimed pointing at the seat infront of his desk.

when she sat down it took him a few minutes to figure out what he wanted to say and how he should say it.

"as you know im suffering from a hangover but since i was drunk i have to admit i did forget the conversation we had last night, all i can remember is the sterness of your voice and the fact that i was crying infront of you. Now miss motta i would like to go over that whole conversation with more of a sober mind as i realise it must have been pretty serious since i was crying" Mr schue explained. He wanted to get it all out at once.

"well..i its hard to tell you will" Sugar told him sitting back into her chair with her head looking down at her shoes.

"tell me" Will pleaded trying to find the girls gaze.

"i told you that i told Puck about us. im so sorry will" Sugar sobbed

untill now will had tried hard to block that part of his life out but it was proven to hard as it was now on an internet site of his relations with a female student

"it's ok, i shouldnt blame you. i took advantage and it pains me to see you every day if anything i deserve this" Will cried tears now falling

"you do realise nobody will believe it, hell i said to all the girls i made it up to get Pucks attention and they completely believed me" At that wills head shot up meeting Sugars eyes

"could you do me a favour?" Will asked standing up and walking over to where sugar was

"anything"

"my wife; emma she's moved out of the house with Jamie for a bit since she does believe it. i was thinking that you could explain your version on events so she'll come back?" Will asked not sure if the young girl he used to fool around with will help him get his wife back.

"i'd do anything for you Will" Sugar told him standing up to meet his gaze

"thank-"

"just one thing" Sugar interupted stepping forward so there was about 10 centimetres apart from each other

"yes?" Will didnt completely know what he was doing but he knew that the kinky teenager turned him on more than Emmy ever would. Sugar could make his head twirl with the expirence she carried unlike Emma whose only have been with Will.

Will wasnt sure if he should say something like "close the door" or anything since he was so caught up in the moment. Before he could move to shut the door he felt her cherry flavoured lips on his own. She caressed his bottom lip wanting entry into his mouth once more. The kiss was hungry and heated both of them melted at the situation wanting to taste each other one more time.

What sugar was doing with her hands down below felt amazing and Will felt like he was going to come right there in his office but he didnt care. He just loved the way she knew what to press to make it feel amazing.

Before not to long sugar had wiped the table clean in a matter of seconds and will grabbed her arse and threw her down onto the desk climbing quickly on top of her. They both knew each other liked this position the most so they stayed like that for a few seconds kissing hard on the other persons lips begging for more.

Will then pulled her off the desk and pinned her to the wall squashing her slim figure into his so she could feel his stiffness. She moaned at the feeling and stroked it in his trousers making him go crazy at the suddenly the two felt another presences in the room.

"WILL YOU ARSEHOLE!" Someone yelled

* * *

**GASP! :O who was it that saw? who do you want it to be? Kurt would be easy to have seen it but what do you think. i also dont want Emma to have seen it cause that would be mean but watcha think! :) still im not sure of whats going to happen next and im desperate to go back to the surf school but its hard when i know zilch about surfing to begin with! grrrr**


	15. blackmailing

**hey the idea of the beach thing is an idea from my FAVOURITE reviewer xxpartofsomethingspecialxx who i love and who has amazing ideas that i use. this chapter is funny at parts so i hope you'll enjoy it. also i didnt want to wait to see what you thought about chapter 14 because i decided that my idea is a relitively good one as i hope you'll all agree with. :) get ready get set READ!**

* * *

_"WILL YOU ARSEHOLE!" someone shouted_

mr schuesters office

Sugar and will immediately pulled away from each other and looked at the Boy who had just walked in. They could see the horrified look in the boys eyes turn to a smug expression, almost like he was planning something.

"!" sugar shouted closing the door behind sebastian

"i promise, but you'll need to do a few things for me in return" Sebastian stated smugly

"anything what do-"

"no you, will" Sebastian turned his attention to the teacher who hadnt spoken for the last few minutes out of shock

Will shock his head as if he was attempting to get rid of all the bad memories. Will put his hands up in defeat and slumped down in his chair

"anything" He whispered getting out a pad of paper and pen. Will knew that if he knew sebastian he would want more than a few bucks hush money.

"okay firstly..." Sebastian told them 10 things he wanted all of the something that wasnt easy but they had to do it if they wanted there secret to stay secret.

in the end this was the final list;

**1. a puppy- preferably small and cute for kurt**

**2. two iphone 4 s's -one white for kurt and a black one for me)**

**3. for Blaine to be partnered up with Ben and me; kurt**

**4. treat Blaine badly ALL THE TIME!**

**5. a song worthy of the queen that i can give to kurt**

**6. get kurt to give me practice surf lessons at night**

**7. to sleep in the same dorm as Kurt**

**8. burn all of Blaines ties and blaine it on sugar**

**9. get kurt to kiss me**

**10. BREAK UP KLAINE!**

* * *

sea crab

"Hey did you read this bloody letter kurt" Blaine asked from outside the was on his bed making it when Blaine came in all red and angry about something

"no? why?" Kurt looked worriedly over at his bofriend who had a peice of white paper in his hand

"that sebastian is moving into the space bed next to ours!" Blaine yelled slumping down next to kurt resting his head on his lap. Kurt took the letter and realised that the writting wasnt Wills and he was going to find out why.

"where you going?" Blaine asked seeing his boyfriend was standing up and walking to the door

"im going to rip wills head off, you stay here wouldnt want you to see the blood. As kurt came out of the dorm he saw Sugar coming his was with a blow torch and some water.

"HEY, what are you doing with that thing?" kurt asked rather loudly prompting Blaine to see what was going on.

"i was...just..oh hi blaine..nice tie" She gulped when she saw blaine the dorm, and with that she ran down stairs back to the main building to mr schuesters office.

* * *

mr schuesters office

Kurt followed her into his office and looked around, he saw Sebastian sugar and will all looking at a peice of paper suspiciously

Kurt cleared his throat and Sugar and Sebastian left the room taking the list with them.

"will, what the hell is going on. first a letter which you didnt actually write yourself says that sebastian is moving into our dorm, then Sugar comes charging at me with a blow torch then freaks out at the sight of blaine. Then all three of you are standing around a peice of paper whispering a bit too suspiciously for my taste" Kurt stated a little to rudely for him.

Will looked around the room trying not to make eye contact with Kurt.

Kurt began to tap his foot on the floor hurring to explaination which he fully deserved.

Will could see the hurt look in Kurts eyes at they way he was keeping secrets, he hated that he used to tell kurt eveything and vice verser but he really needed kurt to help him through this as he understood him better than anyone.

"all right i had a fling with Sugar and Sebastian knows and is black mailing me. look here is the list of things he wants" Will whispered handing kurt the list. Kurt eyes wouldnt stop widening. he coudnt believe what he was hearing but he did understand. people cheat and it happens but black mailing. grrr

"i know. all this stuff is a list to get into my pants and since i know whats happening you cant argue but i can" Kurt eyes flickered darker and he was onto something.

" if sebastian wants to move into my dorm then he can watch me and blaine go full on affectionate every night. but not the dirty stuff" Kurt laughed.

it was like kurt had forgotten the fact that will had told his that he had an affair or he just chose not to listen.

Will nodded and smirked at the idea.

"WAIT, BLAINES BOW TIES!" kurt yelled as he run out of the office.

* * *

sea crab

Luckily for blaine he hadnt gone anywhere so Sugar wasnt able to destoy his treasured bow ties but Sebastian was there and that added some fire to the room.

When kurt walked in Blaine gave him the "im going to kill myself look" but it lightened when Kurt snuggled into Blaines side.

Sebastian saw the action but chose to ignore it he knew he would get kurt eventually.

"hey kurt, i got you this" Sebastian stated holding over a box. Kurt knew what it was and knew exactly what to say. He lifted the puppy out of the box and laid it on Blaines lap. Blaine looked a little hurt at the way Sebastian gave his boyfriend a puppy but what kurt said turned his frown upside down.

"n'aww thanks. ive always wanted a pet with blaine. im going to call it klainer!" Kurt announced Making sebastian agitated and furious.

maybe the phone will work its not like he can call his phone klainers.

"this goes with it" Sebastian said handing him the white phone still in its box.

"look this ones the same only in black" Sebastian stated waving his own iphone box in the air. Kurt took the box from his hands and handed it to blaine who was sitting on the bed with Klainer

"here you go babe, thank you so much sebastian your so nice" Kurt said with a fake smile. He turned to blaine trying not to burst into laughter at the thought of Sebastians face. kurt knew full well that the black one was Sebastians since he read the list but he thought this way would be more amusing to him.

"oh and look blaine, sebastian has already added some numbers for you. even his own mother" Kurt tried to say with a straight face. His chest was in Blaines back and pearing over his shoulder.

For now that was 4 demands so far that didnt go to plan, what next Sebastian thought.

* * *

the beach

It was 10 pm and Kurt decided to go surfing whilst Blaine was in the bathroom. He needed to think of a plan but what he really wanted to think about what the fact that Will had lied to him about the Sugar situation after he'd been so nice. He was also shocked that a person like Will could cheat on their loving partner.

Kurt was laying on his Surf board using his arms and legs to push him along. It was gone 10 now so it was getting pretty dark and chilly, but Kurt still wanted to surf for a bit. It wasnt a windy night so there wasnt much of a wind but it didnt stop him from attempting.

When blaine got back to the dorm he realised that kurt was no longer where he was so he left Sam with Klainer and headed outside to where Kurt normally retreved to and there he was. Blaine sat down on the sand and wrapped himself up in the blanket he had brought out for the two of them to snuggle under.

Kurt was sure enough topless on his surfboard. it was dark so he couldnt see properly neither could Kurt see him but the sun shone from behind kurt so he could see the outline of his body.

Blaine watched as he began to stand up on his surf board and ride literaly the only wave in the whole sea.

Kurt began to panic as he heard strange noises from the waves, then he remembered, he remembered the other week with Quinn, he remembered the scream and the blood and the fact she was now back home in Ohio with Beth. that was not a road kurt wanted to follow her down. Thinking back made Kurt loose control and crash into a rock, there was no way he would be able to stay on his board as it was smashed up by the rock so he let the waves take him.

Seeing this Blaine ran like baywatch into the shallow shore of the water as it got deeper he swam hard to where he saw kurt go down, Blaine began to panic. There was no sign of Kurt or his board, It was so incredibly dark. Blaine splashed around in the water searching for him before he dove down into the sea.

All Kurt could see what the surface of the ocean as the light reflected off of it. Then all of a sudden he saw a leg, two legs then Blaines face, his hands, then the sea down below him and the rock he smashed into.

They caught there breath in each others arms and stayed leaning on the rock before swimming back ashore.

"thank you, you saved me" Kurt cried tears began to roll down his face as he rested on Blaines chest.

"my pleasure sweetie, i couldnt watch you die" Blaine stated squeazing Kurt tighter

"if you werent watching me i could me dead right now" Kurt stated in a daze.

"dont talk like that!" Blaine snapped he hate thinking about the people he loved not being there, just hated it.

Blaine stood Kurt up wrapping him in the blanket he brought before they lead each other into the warm.

* * *

**by the way can you help me figure out what sort of dog klainer is, i love that name its funny. also i had to add iphones to the list because i really want one who else wants one? i think they should be free if you spend £50 at hollister (i live in england by the way and hollister is a shop) :) REVIEW IF YOU LIKE IT AND GIVE ME SOME IDEAS!**


	16. messing around

**Mr schuesters office**

"why do you want kurt so bad; Sam evans is gay! and hes nice enought!" Will shouted.

Yesturday was when the problem had gone from bad to terrible; Sebastian had gone on for 3 hours about how it was there fault his plan failed. Will had kept Kurt updated since he was his best friend and he had a right to know what was going through Sebastians head.

"i dont want him!" Sebastian cried in disgust. Will did not want Kurt to end up splitting with Blaine; they were so good together and Will loved seeing kurt this happy and incontrol of his life after 6 years. He was not going to let Sebastian ruin that.

"for the last time i want kurt!"

Will groaned and stared into Sebastians furious eyes, he was determined and wasnt going to let nothing stop him from getting Kurt. Sebastian didnt realise how strong Kurts relationship with blaine was but when he have him the presents last night he seemed to turn it into an intimite moment, but not with him but blaine.

_i cant belive i didnt just say; no thats my phone not blaines_

Sebastian kept replaying the moments in his head. He really wanted to keep that phone especialy as he had saved Kurts number and sold his other phone. Unless he asked for Kurts number again which he might be reluctant to do he wasnt going to be able to text him again.

Just as sebastian was about to speak Emma walked in with Jamie in her arms. Jamie had only just turned 5 months old last week when the Sugar thing started. Will had to stay at the school on the very special occasion which led to him and Emma having an argument. That same night was when Sugar came and found him crying and cheered him up the only way she knows how.

Will gave a glance at Sebastian again who was smirking, _BARSTED_ Will thought as the smirking meercat left his office. Closing the door silently as he left.

"hey" Emma started. she knew it would be awkward to see Will after all of the arguments they had but not this awkward. There must be something he isnt telling me she thought to herself.

"hey honey" Will wasnt sure of what to say but "honey" seemed to be an ok thing to say. He walked over to his wife and took his son from her arms.

"hey Jamie" He exclaimed tickling his tummy which he giggled to in response.

Will stared into the little boys eyes and a smile stretched across his face almost reaching up to his ears.

"what did you want to talk about?" Will asked after 5 minutes of absolute silence.

"i think i should move here, in the sea school. it could be like a family holiday. Me and jamie get so board when your not there and you only come home a few days a week" Emma explained.

There was a lot of thoughts rushing through Wills head but there was one in particular that he didnt dare to ignore.

"YES!" he laughed using one hand to pull her close to kiss and one underneath Jamie.

"i would love you too to come stay with me!"

* * *

on the beach

"ok now get ill put you into pairs and you'll be doing trust excersizes" Will yelled at the noisy students but couldnt help wink at Kurt who knew who he would be put with.

Will got out a peice of paper that Sebastian had given to him and started to read it out.

**rachel...Puck**

**sam...mercedes**

**tina...finn**

**mike...sugar**

**blaine...jacob**

**sebastian...kurt**

**brittany...rory**

**santana...becky**

As will read out who Sebastian was with a smirk crossed his face and his eyes flew over to Kurt who was in the middle of a hot make out session with Blaine.

"ok, now find your pairs and one person fall into the other persons arms" Will told them keeping his eye on what Kurt was doing

When Kurt finally let go of Blaines lips Sebastian was already there holding out his arms.

"you ready beautiful?" sebastian asked looking down at the boys angelic face.

Kurt nodded and stood in front of him. Kurt was wearing light blue denim jeans without a top so sebastian thought of it as a bonus since he got to feel his hands on Kurt bare skin.

Kurt fell into Sebastians arms gracefully and stood back up. Whilst Sebastian was getting in position Kurt flagged down blaine who came running. Kurt smashed their lips together in a warm embrace

"you ready?" Sebastian asked. Kurt purposfully moaned at that moment sounding like a "go ahead" kind of noise but really it was him moaning into blaines mouth.

SMACK!

most of the girl started to giggle when they saw Sebastian lying in the sand looking pretty pissed. Sebastian looked round to see Blaine and Kurt still enjoying each others mouth before standing up and brushing the sand off of himself.

"excuse me" Sebastian sounded pretty annoyed which made Kurt laugh inside, but on the outside he put on a very good convincing worried face which made Sebastian infuriate even more.

"sorry, i wasnt ready. i thought i said i'd say 'go' when i was ready" Kurt laughed seeing the state of his clothes and the look on his face; Kurt couldnt help it and soon after that Sebastian stormed off mumbling some curse underneath his breath.

* * *

**seacrab**

when Sebastian got up to his new dorm he laid down on his bed and started to cry, he was uncontrollably inlove with Kurt but there was no way that they would ever be together and the message was starting to sink in. Sebastian just laid there alone for a while before getting out a scrunched up peice of paper from his pocket and starting to scribble down something.

**1. a puppy- preferably small and cute for kurt FAILED **

**2. two iphone 4 s's -one white for kurt and a black one for me) FALIED**

**3. for Blaine to be partnered up with Ben and me; kurt FAILED**

**4. treat Blaine badly ALL THE TIME!**

5. a song worthy of the queen that i can give to kurt

**6. get kurt to give me practice surf lessons at night**

**7. to sleep in the same dorm as Kurt FAILED**

**8. burn all of Blaines ties and blaine it on sugar FAILED**

**9. get kurt to kiss me**

**10. BREAK UP KLAINE!**

Sebastian stared at the list he had only failed half of the list prephaps the other ideas would work.

* * *

mr schuesters office

Sebastian asked mr schue to talk to him after dinner so he could ask him about his list and he oblieged to the one condition of no dropping hints around Emma.

"i really want to impress kurt with a song, but i think i should write it. He'll know if its from me or not and i want him to know that its me" Sebastian explained.

Will nodded and was then left alone when Sebastian left.

Will decided to let Kurt know the change of plan.

* * *

**to: Kurtsie**

**Seb tld me hes wrttng song 4 u insted so gd luck :)**

* * *

**from: Kurtsie**

**n'aww its gttng hard 2 annoy him now, i feel mean**

* * *

**to: kurtsie**

**kurt hes a physico dnt feel bad, jst let him dwn gntly**

* * *

Seacrab

kurt nodded at the text and opened the door to seacrab, and sure enough there was Sebastian with his keyboard and a load of paper on the floor

"kurt-"

"you need to stop this"

* * *

**Hey sorry this is a short one but a lot of stuff happened in it. Let me know what you think and what should happen next. remember reviews are love so show me some loving! also i shows my friends the first chapter and they said and i quote "your obsessed" and my response "no shit!" jeeze you would think they would know that by now and the one that i quoted actually bought me a glee t-shirt for my birthday last year :) FUN... by the way can anyone write and send me some sweet lyrics to fit the situation-no rhyming words just lyrics sebastian could sing. you can choose if its a love song or a sorry song. xx**


	17. fish tail plait

**sorry but this is my shortest chapter yet :L anyways i asked on the previous chapter for you to write a song for sebastian to sing to kurt; i got quite a lot so thank you but i chose the lyrics that xxpartofsomthingspecialxx gave me because they rhymed! anywwwayss hope you enjoy :)**

* * *

seacrab

"kurt-"

"you need to stop this" Kurt huffed sitting down opposite sebastian. Sebastian looked up at him with poor lost puppy dog eyes.

"stop what?" he asked innocently. Kurt groaned and threw his head back on the pillow. Blaine and the rest of the boys where on a walk with klainers so kurt had time to talk with sebastian.

"all the presents!" Kurt stated getting a little annoyed.

Sebastian had no idea what to say, was he being told off by getting someone things they like and want?

"im sorry kurt, i just really like you" Sebastian whispered his voice breaking towards the end.

Kurt knew he had hurt him and hurt him bad. Just the way he looked up into his eyes he could tell the saddness behind them. there must be a reason on why he was clinging on to kurt even though he was with someone.

"sebastian im with blaine"

sebastian nodded and looked away from kurt

"i know its just.." sebastian stopped he didnt want to tell kurt he wanted to keep his previous life a secret for a bit longer.

Kurt moved to where sebastian was and even though he knew he was going to regret it laterhe gave him a friendly hug.

"you have to tell me, otherwise i cant help you" Kurt broke the silence after a few minutes of sebastians silent sobs.

Sebastian nodded once more before picking up his sheet music.

"i..i wrote this..for you" sebastian stood up and sat down by his keyboard.

Kurt had no idea what to think, he was with blaine but that didnt seem to enter his brain. He was sitting on the floor about to listen to someone else sing what could be a love song to him, someone other than his boyfriend.

Sebastian cleared his throat and began to sing

_"On the days I can't see your eyes,_

I don't even want to, open mine.

On the days I can't see your smile,

Well i'd rather sit, wait the while.

For the days I know you'll be near,

'Cause a day without you, just isn't fair.

See the days I can hear you voice,

I'm left without a choice.

_because there's nothing_

_i can do to get rid of _

_these memories of you"_

The two boys sat alone in silence for a moment before sebastian sat down next to kurt.

"with your help i can get rid of them, but you should know. it took 5 years last time" he told him before walking out of the room leaving kurt a little confused.

* * *

rockpool

"hey britts, wanna have a makeover?" Santana asked walking over to her girlfriends bed. Santana perched on the end of brittany's bed whilst she finished her colouring.

"yeah, okay but can i do yours after?" Brittany asked

Santana nodded and grabbed a little pink bag which when opened revealed a huge amount of glittery everything.

when brittany saw the inside of the bag her face lit up and she took out 4 items from the bag; pinky lipsitck, hairbrush, eye shadow and some mascara.

"do you think you could also do my hair?" Britt asked pointing at the 3 hairbands on her wrist.

"of course britt britt"

Santana moved brittany's head a little so she was inline with her before holding up the eye shadow which contained 6 differant colours. Brittany pointed to the green and purple colours.

"i wish Quinn was here" santana moaned as she realised how quiet the room was.

"put on some music" Brittany told her pointing to her docking station. The song do it like a dude came on and brittany danced along to the beat. her stomach was curving in and out and her hands rolled rhythmically above her chest.

_do it like a brother_

_do it like a dude_

_grab my crouch wear my hat low like you_

The two girls sang in harmony.

"this is the ultimate girls rule song" brittany clapped

"what about that destines child song, run the world?" santana asked swaying to the music.

Brittany nodded and picked up the mascara and carefully aplying it to her long lashes.

"turn i wanna do your hair"

Brittany turned and let her girlfriend brush her hair. She took her hair and split it into two parts.

"is a fish tail plait okay babe?" Santana asked

"yeah your really good at them san" brittany replied

santana then took the two sides and split them in half and starting the plait.

Santana smiled at her creation and ran her fingers up and down brittany's arms

"finished!" she chirped

"WOW" brittany gasped as she saw her hair in two mirrors. Brittany laughed and threw herself at santana

"thankyouthankyouthankyou!" she sung

"no probs hun, now its my go!" Santana laughed handing brittany the brush.

* * *

texting

**to kurt**

**from blaine**

**hi babe, klainer just did a massive poo! ive just sent you an image with my new iphone!**

_**image attached**_

* * *

**to blaine**

**from kurt**

**lovely darling but in future know that if you send me another image of our dogs waste i will personaly empty a bag of it in your bed.**

* * *

**to kurt**

**from blaine**

**:L sOwWe friends?**

* * *

**to blaine**

**from kurt**

**um maybe "boyfriends"**

* * *

**to kurt**

**from blaine**

**:* so watcha up to?**

* * *

**to blaine**

**from kurt**

**nothin much. you?**

* * *

**to kurt **

**from blaine**

**like i said im picking up the giant bag of poo**

* * *

**to blaine**

**from kurt**

**BLAINE!**

* * *

**to kurt**

**from blaine**

**:L ill make it up to you, i promise **

* * *

**to blaine**

**from kurt**

**you better mister!**

* * *

**to kurt**

**from blaine**

**-rubs hands together- ive got something in mind :)**

* * *

**so as you can see i LOVE writting the boys texting each other. and as you read; kurt LIED, he LIED to blaine about what had happened. naughty boy. anyway what should the surprise be? dun dun dunnnn! REVIEW MY LOVLIES! XXXXXXXXXXXXXX**


	18. FOR MY REVIEWERS!

**sorry this was supposed to be uploaded like 10 hours ago but the internet was turned off so ive had to wait till morning to update. I would like to say that this chapter is for my reviewers to show you how much i care and i would like everyone who reads my story to know who you are:**

**sunday morning on saturday, xxpartofsomethingspecialxx, lotrelmo, Celtic Quill and lizzie and angelica are people that i think write the best stories in the world. **

**so this chapter is for all of you guys! its like my own contribution episode. also when you have read this chapter PLEASE if its not too much to ask, can you tell me what happened on glee last night since ive got to wait till tommorrow-i dont mind spoilers-im going to see it anyway :)**

* * *

dining hall

It was kurts birthday today but he told no one, not even his boyfriend. Kurt hated other people giving him gifts unless it was christman because he couldnt give anything back exept a simple "thank you"

Mr schue and emma had carried on living in one of the huge dorms together with Jamie and they spent all of their free time together. This morning will had called a meeting in the dining hall about the competitions in a few days which not many people had prepared for

"right so, ive got 4 teams full of all years so most of you wont be picked, but thats ok as you will still be able to practice" will anounced. Kurt and Blaine were sat with Rachel and Finn who where now one of the main power couples; the other being klaine and brittana.

"better luck next year hobit" santana sneered. Rachel glanced to the latina that was standing grinning behind her

"fuck you Lopez" rachel huffed giving her the finger

"i have britts for that hun, you keep giganto over here" santana clarified gesturing towards Finn

Rachel justs shock it off and gave Finn a kiss on the cheek.

"alright everyone, i would like you to listen for your names;

**team 1**

**1. lizzie tailor**

**2. Angelica stock**

**3. Blaine anderson**

**team 2**

**1. celtic Quill**

**2. Lotrelmo star**

**3. Rachel Berry**

**team 3**

**1. mike chang**

**2. kurt Hummel**

**3. santana Lopez**

**team 4**

**1. Brittany peirce**

**2. Finn Hudson**

**3. gemma Clark**

**"**ok so get into your groups" Will told them. All the people whose names hadnt been called all left the room. Kurt looked at Blaine with a glum look but Blaine just smiled

"now you get to pick your team name, you have 5 minutes!" and with that the noise started again. People shouting and laughing the room was excited.

"queen bitches?" santana shouted

kurt laughed and shock his head

"no way Lopez lets let kurt decide" Mike announced directing his gaze at kurt who turned pale

"um...um...sunday morning on saturday?"

Mike and santana looked at each other for a moment before really understanding the idea

"thats pretty good, its differant, wheres it from?" Mike asked

"someones user name on something, nice girl. real sweet" Kurt replied writing there team name on the white board.

"nice name!" Mr schuester approved

* * *

"what do you think jelly?" Blaine asked, he felt a bit strange being the only boy who was older but he pushed past it.

"dunno" Jelly shrugged looking to Lizzie for help

"part of something special, with kisses on either side" she giggled smiling at Blaine

"well ok, you can write it on the board Liz"Blaine told her handing her a pen

* * *

"LORD TUBBINGTON IS THE BESTEST!"brittany shouted into finns ear

"OUCH!" finn screamed.

brittany stopped for a minute and looked at Finn

"sorry finny" Brittany mummbled

"i think we should be called rainbow tubbingtons so everyones happy" Gemma stated walking over to the now crowded board.

* * *

Celtic and Lotrelmo stood in slience whilst Rachel talked to herself about names, not including the other girls

"poppies..no...daisy girls...amazing?.." Rachel stuttered

"what about surfing chikaz?" Celtic asked stopping Rachels train of thoughts. The girls agreed and Celtic went to write the name on the board.

* * *

**team 1: xxpart of something special xx**

**team 2: surfing chikaz**

**team 3: sunday morning on saturday**

**team 4: rainbow tubbingtons**

Just before everyone was about to leave Will stood up on one of the tables and blew a whiste "now before we leave i would just like to say something to Blaine...HIT THE BUTTON!"

And with that banners began to unravel and fall down into a hanging posters reading Happy birthday kurt. A disco ball and music then followed. Suddenly the doors all swung open revealing at least 20 waitors with plates piled high with party food.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KURTIE!" will shouted from across the room. Kurt was dumbfounded and had no idea of what to say

"i...i...id no idea" Kurt stammered. Blaine took Kurt in his arms and swayed him.

"happy birthday babe, you didnt think i'd forget?" Blaine laughed

"i didnt think you knew" Kurt explained.

Then guess what song came on

_happy birthday to you,_

_happy birthday to you,_

_happy birthday dear kurt_

_happy birthday to you_

And at the end of the song Kurt was in tears and almost couldnt breath. He felt loved by not just one person but an entire school of people.

Blaine remained by Kurt side that morning, him and Will had decided to throw a surprise birthday breakfast party as they had something else planned for than evening. Will had known kurts birthday as it was on his application to join the surf school. Which also meant it had his favourite; music, food and hobbies so they knew kurt would love his party.

Sexy and i know it then came onto the speakers and everyone sung along Jumping to the beat.

The room looked amazing, there were billions of lights reflecting off the walls and streamers and glitter and food and everything else that would be at a party only 10 times more of it.

"Blaine, you didnt have to" Kurt whispered as he kissed Blaine on the cheek

"Kurt your the love of my life, so i think my obligation is to at least give you a happy birthday" Blaine justified

Kurt was just about to kiss him again when he heard a female voice from behind him.

_turn up the music, lets get out on the floor _Kurt turned to see Quinn in a wheelchair

_i like to move it, come on give me some more,_

_watch me getting physical,_

_out of control _at that Quinn was spinning around in her chair manicaly

_there's people watching me, i never miss a beat_

_steal the night, kill the light cause its under your skin_

_time is right, keep it tight_

_cause its pulling you in_

_wrap it up, cant stop cause it feel like an overdose_

_ohhh ohhh evacuate the dance floor _By this time everyone was singing and dancing along Kurt included.

_ohhh ohhh im infected by the sound_

_ohhh ohh stop this beat is killing me_

_hey mister DJ let this music take me underground_

_ohhh ohhh evacuate the dance floor_

_oohh ohh infected by the sound_

_oohh oooh stop this beat is killing me_

_hey mister DJ let the music take me underground. _

"PRESENTS!" quinn shouted handing a present to Kurt. The gift was wrapped up in a little blue box and had a shiny sliver bow on top. Kurts eyes widened when he saw what it was

kurt looked at Quinn's pleased face and looked shocked. Kurt picked up the object and held it so everyone could see the golden chain

"Quinn, its...its...beautiful" Kurt gasped.

Quinn had given him a little golden surf board with crystals incrusted in it, which was attached to the gold chain

"follow your dream Kurt, if not for yourself for me" Quinn smiled and tears began to fall. Kurt literally fell down on the floor next to her and grabbed her body and pulled her into his

"i love you Quinn Fabray" Kurt cried choking back the tears that threatened to fall.

"i love you too Kurtsie" Quinn replied loving the feeling of Kurt soft skin on hers.

"Now me!" Blaine anounced waiting patiently by Kurt side. Kurt gave Blaine an evil glare before letting it soften and take the bag in his hands

Kurt firstly picked out an empty picture frame with the words "forever mine" engraved. Next was a pair of golden star earings as Kurt had his ears peirced. Then he picked out a little blue book with a lock on it, then a key which seemed to belong to the book. Finally there was a little envolope that held the most cutest photo ever of Blaine and Kurt.

The photo didnt have them kissing or staring into each others arms, it simply had the two boys with an arms round each other in fits of laughter. They looked so happy to be with each other it was like they where meant to be, forever each others.

"i love you" Kurt sobbed before kissing Blaine sweetly on the lips.

"keep it PG" puck called from somewhere in the crowd.

"right kiddies, its 10 so we need to do some surfing. the party will be carried on this evening i assure you. itll give you time to buy Kurtie some presents" Will anounced. The last part of the sentence earnt him a jab with an elbow in his ribcage and a withering look.

As everyone slithered there way out of the hall Kurt and Blaine hung back

"that was some birthday morning" Kurt assured him

"yeah, you liked it" Blaine replied

"only because ive got you" Kurt told him. The two of them walked out hand in hand leaving the room full of streamers and crap.

"so, so far have i made it up to you?" Blaine asked smugly

Kurt gave him a withering look and linked their arms together

"what do you think monkey boy"

* * *

**so now all of my reviewers are in my story, well kind of. your names been used. because your all so damn special. now about the glee most of you saw last night...if you've got time please send me a private message xxxxxxxpleaaseexxxxxxxxxxx anyway review and if you have not reviewed already your name might be used for the other school team names. REVIEW! :) xxchloexx**


	19. dodge ball

**so i hope you all enjoyed the last chapter which was dedicated to my reviewers. i knew that no one else had done anything like that so i wanted to be the first. It was my way to say thank you because it makes me write more often, i mean who wants to write a story no one will read. pointless. anyways i hope you enjoy this chapter, i enjoyed writting it so that makes me happy but i just want you to feel the same. so can you give me some ideas of what is planned for the evening please!**

* * *

beach

"hey Kurt" Sam whispered from behind Kurt. It was just after 10 and everyone was splashing around in the water.

"hey sam" Kurt replied once he saw Sam standing nervously behind him

"i got you something" Sam said offering a gift. The round object was wrapped in merry christmas wrapping paper which Kurt found amusing

"merry christmas?" Kurt laughed

"umm..yeah its the only kind i could find on such sort notice" Sam explained

"how did you know it was my birthday?" Kurt asked looking curious

"mr schue told Blaine to tell everyone over this past week, i got told yesturday"

Kurt nodded and smiled at the blond boy

"you going to open it then?" Sam laughed pushing the present into Kurts hands

Kurt eccepted and laughed a little aswell.

Kurt carefully unwrapped the gift revealing a little blue bouncy ball with a surfer in the middle of the sparkly liquid in the ball

"sam its lovely, i love it thank you" Kurt beamed. Sam blushed

"it would be better but i got told yesturday" sam shrugged trying to figure out if Kurt liked it or not.

" BRITTANY CATCH!" Kurt shouted to Brittany a second before lobbing the ball across the width of the beach.

Brittany squeeled as the ball came towards her, Santana stepped in front of Brittany catching the ball before it met the sand infront of the girls

"watch it hummel" she threatened watching Kurt run at them

"dont you wanna play" kurt was now a meter away, kicking distance santana thought

Santana gave a sly smile and threw the ball into kurts stomach. Kurt smiled before whistling rather loudly

"boys vs girls?" He asked as a rather big crowd gathered.

"what did you have in mind Hummel?" Santana asked stepping into kurts personal space

"dodge ball" he stated

"with one ball!" Santana exclaimed

"OVER HERE" a voice said, everyone turned to see Blaine with two sacks full of dodge balls.

"now we are talking" Kurt rubbed his hands together winking at his boyfriend.

"lets say we have the whole beach and sea to hide" Rachel interupted

"agreed?" Kurt asked offering a hand shake to the rather confident latina

"agreed"

With that everyone dispurst from the area to the location of the dodge ball

"grab your balls, and then we go!" Santana alerted. she knew that the boys were closest to the balls so they would end up winning in a instant.

"you heard her" Kurt elbowed Puck in the ribs as he was about to lob a ball at Celtic Quill

"ready Hummel?"

"ready" and with that the first ball was thrown. as if by a coincident it was Puck

"fucking hell puck, im on your bloody team" Rory shouted rubbing at the red mark forming on his cheek. Puck gave a sympathetic look before rory sat down on the beach.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine ran into the water perching on a rock near the cliff

"ouch!" Blaine shouted

"did you get got?" Kurt asked

"no a rock was in an awkward place" Blaine explained

Kurt suddenly began to laugh

"shhh" Blaine snapped "they might hear us, and this is a good hiding spot"

Kurt and blaine was situated on a rock which had a small gap before a white cliff. They managed to squeeze themselves in it so they were both flush to the cliff face. There was a very small hole by kurt which he used as his spy hole. He could see everyone else on the beach throwing balls and then sitting down in a huff

"puck just got got" Kurt told Blaine who wasnt sure of what was going on

"anyone coming our way?" Blaine asked as he tried to move closer to Kurt

"i dont think so" Kurt was searching for santana but had no luck

"Lopez aint on the beach" Kurt sounded worried and made Blaine look around franticaly for her.

"come on" Kurt reached out and tugged on Blaines shirt. Kurt lifted up his body on top on the rock which was hiding him. He looked around before climbing round onto the other side of the rock.

"what are you doing?" Blaine asked rather worridly

"lets go on the cliff" Kurt said before he disapeared into the water with a splash. Blaine followed with curiousity and did the same as kurt, he searched the people on the beach to see if anyone was looking before he dropped down into the water.

Kurt was waiting by the side of the rock only the top of his head could be seen

"you look like a hippo" Blaine laughed

"quick Sugar is coming, she might see us" Kurt mumbled into the water. Kurt pushed Blaines head under the water before passing him a snorkle.

They swum around the rock to a side of the cliff with a lot a climbing rocks

"this seems ok" Kurt said as he lifted his wet body from the water and clambering onto a part of the cliff. Kurt tugged off his wet shirt and tied it round his waist

"dont worry, im keeping my shorts on" Kurt told blaine giving him a knowing smile

"i wouldnt mind" Blaine sneered with a smile

"i know you wouldnt monkey boy, but i might" Kurt laughed offering Blaine a hand

"what shall we do with the snorkels?" Blaine asked

"we might need them if we are corned" Kurt explained

"what do you mean?" Blaine asked a little nervous

"well, if they come onto the cliff we might need to jump off into the sea, hence we might need them" Kurt explained

"im not jumping off that cliff!" Blaine retorted

Kurt gave him a "do i care" look before reaching out to a pointed out rock in the cliff face.

Once they were on top of the cliff they had a better idea of what was going on. They saw everyone on the beach still throwing balls. It seemed only Finn, Sebastian, celtic, Lotrelmo and Sugar were still throwing at each other. But they couldnt find Brittany and santana anywhere.

"LOOK!" blaine shouted pointing into the distance

Kurt tried to follow Blaines finger but the sun was shining in his eyes. he squinted untill he saw them. Santana and brittany where on the other side of the lagoon on a cliff which was directly next to the one the boys where on. There was about 800 meters between the two cliffs so it would take a while for them to reach them.

Kurt and Blaine laughed at the coincidence and sat down attempting to claim their victory

"if they want to win they shall come over!" Kurt stated before getting out his iphone

"kurt, how the hell is that working we went into the water!" Blaine exclaimed

"oh its waterproof" Kurt stated

"omg you've got the iphone 6z! they arent even created yet" Blaine stated

"its the first one made, my uncle sent it to me, my mothers side of the family were RICH!" kurt explained giving Blaine a closer look at the phone. Blaine sat there in shock for a while whilst Kurt was texting Santana.

**to: queen bitch latina**

**from: kurt**

**im not moving untill you agree we've won**

**to: sexy Hummel fairy**

**from: Santana**

**no way sexy, me and britts won! :)**

Kurt laughed at the message, did santana actually call him sexy? Kurt and blaine turned their attention to the beach in which Finn and Sebastian were the only ones standing on the beach with balls

* * *

"santana wont expect us to still be standing, as long as she keeps her attention on Kurt and Blaine we can get them easily from behind" Finn explained

Sebastian agreed and bumped the fist Finn was holding out

"we guys gotta stick together" sebastian agreed.

* * *

After a lot of climbing and swimming Finn and Sebastian had quietly made their way up to the cliff Santana and brittany were on. Sebastian trailed behind lugging the sack of balls. As they got closer they heard parts of the conversation the girls where having

"i think Kurt should be with sam" Brittany started. Sebastians face turned sour as he heard the girls conversation

"nah, sams not confident enough to be with Kurt, he'll probs get paranoid and there would be a huge break up" Santana argued. At this sebastian face lit up slightly

"so who do you think he should be with?" Brittany questioned. Sebastian felt himself lean forward in curiousity

"blaine"

"what about me!" Sebastian shouted completely ruining their plan. The girls turned round sharply and their eyes widened

"what the fuck!" Finn shouted "you twit we almost had'em"

Sebastian shrugged. By that time brittany was already half way down from the cliff into the sea. Finn then grabbed a ball and lobbed it at Santana...and it hit her

"one more!" Finn shouted exitedly

Kurt and Blaine had seen what was going on and made their way over to where Brittany was

"britts, mr tubbington is on the phone and he says put down the dodgeball" Kurt lied

being brittany she obligied placing the ball down in the sand

"ok" she chirped and with that Sebastian threw the ball at the back of her head.

a loud roar came from the beach consisting of all of the male voices.

kurt turned to hug blaine. It was now 1 and time for lunch.

"we did it babe" Blaine said kissing Kurt on the lips

then a "N'AWW" came from the beach which made Blaine become seriously uncomfortable.

"hungry?" Blaine asked picking up the ball kurt had been given. Kurt nodded and wrapped his arm around Blaines waist.

* * *

**so i probs wont write the lunch bit ill go straight to around 5 o'clock. but i want to know what should be planned for kurts birthday. remember he is a surfer. anyway wasnt it annoying that Kurt didnt get in NYADA if you ask me thats a load of crap but anyways my other dig at glee is they have never once done a birthday episode, do you think its about time they did? review and let me know your feelings because i do care :) also there is a writer on here who has written "you found me" (klaine fanfic) who today wrote that her nan had passed away so could you send her some love. maybe find her story somewhere. YOU FOUND ME!**


	20. DISNEY LAND! title kind of gives it away

**so that is my 20th chapter! im really happy with it and i think its my longest so YEY! i really want you guys to review because i dont have a very good imagination and i dont know what you want to see more of; i would like to know which ships you like and the situations i could write them in, next chapter will have more of will, jamie and emma i think! xx**

* * *

seacrab

Kurt was hot, and tired, and sweaty, and hot...and topless. After lunch they went surfing and the weather shot right up and it was like a sauna outisde.

Kurt and Blaine decided to leg it to the dorm so they could have a cold shower.

Luckily the dorm had 5 fans all on at the same time. one for each boy. When they heard of the heat wave everyone went out and bought a fan, the same size as a teddy bear.

"you can go first" Blaine told Kurt who was grabbing two bottles of water from the fridge in their dorm.

"nah, you go" Kurt replied chucking a bottle at blaine.

"thank you!" Blaine gasped and took a huge glug of his water

kurt nodded and threw a towel at blaine. Blaine then disapeared into the bathroom, Kurt knew that the bathroom didnt actually have a proper working lock, only a tag say 'occupied.'

Kurt decided he would be rather inapropriate and follow his boyfriend. Kurt could hear the clothes dumped onto the floor and seized the opportunity.

He had his eyes covered and he stood standing in the bathroom. Blaine was in the shower which had the curtain drawn.

"blaine?" Kurt whispered hearing the boys in the other room

"kurt is that you, oh hi"Blaine poked his head out of a little gap and he looked adorable. His hair was all sudsy and messed up,he looked hilarious

For several minutes it was rather awkward as there was only a thin piece of material hiding Blaines naked body.

Blaine watched as Kurt took a few steps closer to the shower and soon they where 60 centermetres away from each others body.

"want to come in?" blaine asked. He could tell Kurts goals and they where incredibly ready for that sort of thing because of what went down in the hotel

Kurt nodded and closed the gap between them both. It took blaine a minute to know what was going on, where they going to have sex in a shower? Blaine quickly realised they wont since he heard voices from the other room.

"no sex, but we could do something else!" Kurt assured him. Blaines eyes lit up and started pulling kurt into the shower and what happened next was pure bliss.

"its actually a good idea to do that it a shower, less mess!" Kurt laughed before drying his boyfriends soaking wet body. Blaine agreed and planted a soft kiss to kurts neck.

All the while the boys were in the next room wanting a shower.

Once everyone had had a shower and gotten dressed Sugar had ran into their dorm panting breathlessly

"everyone" *gasp* "mr schue" *gasp*" wants you "*gasp* "to come" *gasp* "to the dining hall!" *gasp* and she ran off again. Blaine had called after her offering a drink but she kept on running.

"shall we follow her?" Sam asked

"yes" Kurt replied picking up his iphone.

* * *

dining hall

Once everyone had gathered in the dining hall mr schue once again stood up on one of the tables and began to speak. Kurt knew that whatever it was it was going to have something to do with his birthday; and he was spot on

"ok everyone, so Kurt is the birthday boy, so we are going...TO DISNEY LAND!" will exclaimed pointing at Kurts now embaressed face.

Kurt was speachless for a few seconds before a massive smile over took his face

"OH MY DAYS, THANK YOU SO MUCH WILL!" Kurt screamed running over to will, Kurt was jumping uncontrollably and whooping with the rest of the hall.

Will laughed and embraced kurt in a tight bear hug

"its not everyday you turn 21, now you can buy me a drink!" he stated giving him a wide grin

"will do, will do" Kurt laughed before returning to his boyfriend who was standing with open arms, and kurt quickly lundged into them

"did you know about this?" Kurt asked suspicous of his boyfriend

"nope" Blaine shock his head "this was all mr schuester" he stated

* * *

DISNEY LAND!

even thought disney land was an few hours away from the f.s.a it was still an incredibly exciting to go there. It was normally full of foreigners who have younger kids, who were rich. Disney land was very expensive for teenagers as they dont tend to have a lot of money to spare.

Will however had funded their trip which he booked months in advance, even before he knew kurt was coming to the surf school this summer. Even if he didnt he knew he would come just to see him.

When they got there everyone was incredibly hyped up, they had to take 4 coaches just to get the whole accedemy there, but it was worth it.

Mr schue decided that Kurt got to choose the first ride so it took a while but he finally did.

"that big thing!" Kurt screamed excitedly, he was pointing to a load of people screaming above their heads. it was a roller coaster; biggest one in the park.

"i want to go on that" he stated grabbing blaines hand

"will you go with me monkey boy?" kurt asked needily

blaine laughed in agreement and happy skipped along with kurt to the end of a very long queue. Kurt huffed in annoyance, the weather was still pretty hot and he was in short and a loose shirt

"do you think i can take my top off?" kurt whispered into blaines ear

"i wouldnt mind" he laughed

"seriously do you think im aloud, im just really hot" kurt was desperatly trying to keep his body temperature down but his bottle of water was now luke warm

"go ahead, if anything this ride will get more service" blaine told him

"what?" Kurt asked with a curious look on his face

"all the girls will want to gawk at you babe, you've got a bloody six pack!" Blaine explained

"so have you" Kurt argued

"not as well defined as yours, seriously kurt, your sexy!" blaine stated eyeing his boyfriend from head to toe.

"well okay then" kurt said with a hint of pink to his cheeks.

Blaine was right; When kurt took off his top a group of 6 girls aged around 15-18 all hurried over to the ride. The queue was split up onto front seats and back seats so the girls stood at the opposite one so they got a front view.

"oh god" Kurt said embaressedly

"told you you were a sex bomb" blaine laughed, meaning everyone word of it.

Once it was kurt and blaines turn to go on the ride, blaine got rather worried; his tummy felt all gooey and he was freaking out.

"blaine, are you ok?" Kurt noticed that his boyfriend was going completely pale and looked as if he was about to faint. Blaine nodded and looked straight at kurt

"blaine, are you going to throw up?"

"no im just a bit scared" blaine admitted looking rather embaressed

"oh babe, its not all that bad. let me help you through it" Kurt reasured him holding his hand tight.

Kurt sat down on the seat and slid right across, patting the seat next to him. Blaine sat down and looked pale again. Kurt was trying his best to make blaine feel comfortable but it wasnt working very well

"blaine if that little girl can do it, then you can" Kurt pointed at a little girl who had just gotten off the ride and had a huge smile plastered on her face. Blaine looked rather offended but didnt say anything.

The only thing he did say was a small "ok" and then the ride started. Sitting on the right of blaine was a young girl around 16, she was staring at kurt stomach, taking in the sight of him when he placed his hand on blaine

"oh" she said rather loudly than she meant to, unluckily getting the boys attention

"you ok?" Kurt asked rather puzzled.

The girl tried not to make eye contact and just nodded to him.

Kurt attention then went back to blaine who had his eyes shut tight

"blaine, open your eyes" kurt said soothingly, blaine denied shaking his head vigarously

the ride had just about got 1/4 of the way up untill the dropping part and Kurt needed blaine to open his eyes, if he didnt the impact of the drop would be much worse

"blaine hunny, if you dont open your fucking eyes you'll throw up, and i dont want that" kurt shouted. once the word "fucking" had left kurts lips blaines eyes shot open at the anger in kurt voice

"ok" blaine shot back squeezing on kurts hand as he saw they were now 2/3 of the height they needed to be. _it doesnt look that bad _Blaine thought. as they got closer Blaine snuggled up onto kurts side

5... blaine grabbed a hold of the bar infront of him

4...kurt leaned over the side of the ride to take in the sight

3...blaines heart rate managed to get up to 167bmp

2...kurt took a quick glance at blaine to make sure he wasnt about to throw up on himself

1...

_HOLY MOTHER FUCKING, HELL, SHIT SHIT SHIT, CRAP CRAP, ARGGGGGGGG! _

"ARGGGGGGGGGGG!" was the totall reaction of the people on the ride. Kurt screamed as the force of the drop made his face push back on himself, making him look completely ridiculosus

the ride then levelled out a bit before the rest of the drop which gave blaine time to catch him breath _here we go again! *sigh*_

"ARGGGGGGGGGG!" screamed everyone on the ride. The girl sitting next to blaine grabbed a hold of his arm as they dropped at full speed. Blaine didnt mind but she was squeezing a bit too hard. This continued about 5 times, in which the girl had apoliguised to blaine who said it was ok.

Kurt and blaine then got off the the ride and blaine collapsed into Kurts bare chest panting breathlessly

"come on, lets sit down" Kurt dragged blaine and plonked him onto a bench by a cafe. by now a lot more people had taken their shirt off, even some of the girls.

"you ok?" Kurt asked _as if he needed to ask_

"i will be" Blaine sighed taking a sip of water

"i thought my heart was going to rip through my chest!" Blaine explained being a bit too dramtic

"i know i know" Kurt laughed humouring his boyfriend

"i love you"

"i love you too"

kurt rubbed his back whilst getting out his phone

**to: will**

**from:kurt**

**BEST DAY EVER!**

* * *

**so what did you think, i was waiting for someone to have an amazing idea of the evening activity and when i was reading the first paragraph i thought OHHH its it florida DISNEY LAND! it was my own little eurika moment and it was cool :D xx review my lovelies xx**


	21. seagulls

**i hope you like this chapter as much as i enjoyed writting it, i wanted to let you know that there will be spelling mistakes because i write on a netbook with"wordpad" and if any of you know it then you will know it doesnt actually have spell check. i will make spelling mistakes but as i go on there will be less and less so bare with.**

* * *

the beach

After weeks and weeks of practice Kurt finally felt at his sun beat down on his skin so hard he was having problems focusing on his boyfriend. It was the competitions and everyone was fighting back nerves and slip up's to make their performances the best they could ever be.

Each team was given 12 hours that week to practice, the people not taking part went further along the beach with another member of staff. Kurt and Blaine didnt mind that they were in separtate teams from each other, all they wanted was for the other team to surf their best and come out victorious.

The sun today wasnt the nice warming sun that gave you a tan after half an hour, this sun had no mercy and burnt your exposed skin as soon as it got the chance. Everyone on the beach was covered in layers of waterproof sun lotion to keep from soar, aching bodies the next day.

Blaine's group "xxpart of something specialxx" and another team from somewhere in canada were in the middle of getting ready to surf.

The idea was that everyone in one group was paired up with another person in another schools group. They did this so they were judging them individualy and in a group at the same time. They had to be paired up with someone closest to their age. Blaine was paired up with a canadian girl called alicia who had a feirce expression plastered on her face.

"come on blaine!" Kurt shouted after him. Blaine was the first person in the competition to surf. Kurt noticed that Blaine was already going red but there was nothing he could do, if Blaine messed this up he would let down his whole team.

"hey Kurtsie" Santana sang and she plonked herself down. After the dodge ball game they decided to just be friends with idea seemed to do no harm so they agreed to it. After hours on end of texting with each other it turned out they had a lot in common; both proud of their sexualities, into music and tatoos (not that they had any). Santana had told kurt that she wanted to get a tatoo of a crystal, in memory of her little sister, Jasmine, who died of cancer at a very young age. Kurt had agreed that when they won the competition they would both get a tatoo together. Kurt had said he would get a tatoo of a heart in memory of his mother, Elizebeth. At first he thought a crown since her name was Elizebeth but decided a heart would be more appropriate.

"hey babe, need any suncream. by honey is burning out there. look" Kurt exclaimed pointing to Blaine. Santana winced at the red marks forming on his shoulders and grabbed the sun lotion.

"yeah, i dont fancy being in pain for the rest of the week" Santana answered wiping a white substance on her arms and legs

"here let me do that" kurt said, Santana was trying to reach the back of her neck but couldnt reach.

"thanks"

"no problem"

They then sat in silence for a while, once kurt had finshed applying cream to Santanas back he refocused his attention to Blaine.

He had just reached the standing position and was trying to balance himeslf, luckily for him the wind had slightly picked up and the waves were easy enough to ride.

"you seen trouty mouth?" Santana asked patting Kurt repetively on the shoulder.

Kurt shrugged and scanned the beach for a certain blond in brown shorts. The whole beach was covered with a huge mass of people chatting, eating, drinking and some even watching Blaine, but Kurt couldnt seem to find Sam.

With all of the food people were eating they soon attracted a massive group of 50 seagulls begging for food. The noise they made was not only was the sound high pitched but it was a shrill sound that made your brain thump inside your head. Some people ignored the swarm of beggars, others on the other hand threw peices of food, encouraging the nastly things to come closer

"why wont they just piss off!" Kurt exclaimed looking at Santana's shocked face

"they are only seagulls Kurt" She made it clear to kurt he was over reacting, and just to top it off she too threw a peice of bread in the air. It landed a few feat away . A few seconds later around 10 seagulls swooned down into the sand, squarking and flapping around the little peice of bread making Kurt furious with santana.

"i hate you Lopez!" he stated before waving his arms around trying to scare off the birds. Santana didnt care at all, she was in hysterics; she was rolling around on her side in the sand, almost on the verge of tears.

"oh..but kurt..you look hilarious" she managed to say in between gasps. Kurt gave her a withering look and sat back down in a strop

"they wont fucking go now!" he moaned signalling to the seagulls in the sand.

Blaine was surfing like kurt had shown him; graciously and confident, but not over confident,He managed to dodge a few odd rocks and made a perfect 180 which probably earnt him a few more marks on top of the OOOH's from the crowd. Blaine had this in the bag and kurt congratulated himself knowing he had contributed to his amazing routine.

Once his routine was over, Blaine settled safely back on the beach next to kurt who was silent, his face expressionless and blank. Blaine had no idea what was wrong, he thought that Kurt would be all over him and congratulating him, but nothing. Did he do it wrong, was all those nights on the beach a waste?

"how did i do?" Blaine asked, nervous to here the answer. Kurt tilted his head so he could take in Blaines appearance, he noticed blaines back was burning amber, he could almost see the heat rays coming off his back. In a split second his face went from blank to alert; his eyes bulged out of his head and his face seemed to go pinker and over all "more alert"

"kurt are you ok?" Blaine's voice was high and worried.

"yeah, your not though. your back is burning!" Kurt alerted him, pulling him into the building

* * *

dining hall

"kurt i meant what was wrong before, you didnt seem to like my surfing routine, what the matter?" Blaine asked once they were inside the dining hall. Kurt shock his head

"its not you, the seagulls pissed me off!" Kurt snapped and Blaine laughed

"seagulls kurt?" blaine laughed

"yes they are bloody annoying!" he argued pointing harshly towards the group of seagulls outside. Blaine cleared his throat and checked his back. He too was a little shock at how fast and how much he burnt in so little time.

"what do you need?" Kurt rushed his words, he could see that blaine was beginning to feel uncomfortable which was never a good sign.

"after sun, i guess" Blaine asumed pointing to the first aid cupboard in the kitchen

"right ill be right back" Kurt told him before running off. A few seconds later Blaine heard a huge crash of what sounded like metal

"!" he heard someone say, asuming that it was his clumsy oaf of a boyfriend. A couple of seconds later Kurt came through the door with a bandage on his left arm.

Blaine could see a patch of blood seeping through the bandage and got up almost instantly to help him.

"oh my god kurt, are you ok? its bleeding pretty bad, what happened?" Blaine managed to say before kurt slammed down the after sun on the table

"im fine, here's your cream" He muttered before squeezing a large amount of after sun on Blaine back

"how did you cut yourself?" blaine questioned in between winces

"knife" Kurt huffed "why was a knife in the first aid kit!" Kurt snapped

Blaine looked puzzled "what, how did you cut yourself?" Blaine asked moving away from Kurt and the smelly cream.

"when i opened the cupboard door the knife came crashing down onto my arm" Kurt stated surveying his arm.

"oh Kurt" Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips to try and keep any tears from falling, Blaine knew that with the stress of the competition and the heat with added knife wound was bound to have an emotional impact on Kurt.

"im fine" he whispered kissing him back

"heya!" a voice exclaimed from behind them, They turned to see Sam with a duster and polish in his hands

"what are you doing?" Blaine asked

"i kind of broke one of Emma schuesters vases and mr schue gave me house cleaning duty" He stated.

"so im guessing you were the one to put the knife in the first aid cupboard then" Kurt sounded fustrated and annoyed, his eyes were kept firmly on Sam who seemed a bit over whelmed

"kind of, why where is it meant to go?"

"WHERE DO YOU THINK, THE CUTLERY DRAW YOU IDIOT!" Kurt screamed, falling helplessly into blaines arms. Kurt was worn out, he was exuasted and had nothing else left in him anymore.

Sam felt awful seeing kurt like this and quickly went over to apoliguise.

"kurt i am so sorry" He gushed. Kurt was now crying into blaines chest which made him feel worse.

"sam its ok, Kurts just tired" Blaine's voice was low and calming, Sam nodded and left them in peace

"kurt, do you want to go to sleep?" Blaine asked winding his fingers through Kurts hair. kurt sniffled a little and nodded.

"stupid seagulls!"

* * *

**so i hope you liked it, i know i said i might do a bit of Wemma and jamie but i got side tracked. ive also left out sebastian which some of you might of realised. im sorry about that but he will be back, you can trust me :) review please (not about spelling though please-it'll only make me feel sad) xx**


	22. courage

**hiya people, i hope you liked my last chapter. it was to introduce the surfing competition and stuff, this is my longest chapter so im really happy! i had to do some research on surfing to write it so prepare for the word "bitchin" to come up more than once :) so you wanted sebastian -here you go guys**

* * *

seacrab

Kurt had made his way upstairs in blaines arms, he felt a little dazed still and looked as if he might faint at any moment. Blaine had patched up Kurt arm and applied the sun cream on himself already. When blaine opened the door to their dorm he was in for quite a shock.

"oh..i...um..hi" Sebastian stuttered once he realised he wasnt alone. He was in the middle of making out with a boy whom was only. john. kurts ex boyfriend

"what the hell Smythe!" Kurt shouted looking at the other boy in the room

"oh hey kurt" john said very nonchalantly, this only made Kurt more mad

"what the hell, why are you here, making out with Sebastian!" Kurt shouted, he sounded incredibly high pitched but who wouldnt if you were in a situation such as this. Sebastian was dumbfounded, all he knew was he found a guy who took an interest in him. He had yet to find out that his new make out boyfriend was kurts ex.

"wait you know each other" Sebastian questioned, standing up and walking from John.

"kurt...he is...he's my ex" John muttered trying to avoid the nasty glares he knew he was getting. Kurt crossed his arms looking annoyed.

Sebastian had absolutely no idea what to say or do, he just stood looking at johns face to try and figure it all out

"oh...that would have been some good information to know" Sebastian sounded pissed

"hi Kurt" john exclaimed taking in Kurts appearance

"ugh" kurt grunted making it clear to him that, _that,_ was never going to happen. The grunt seemed to insult John and he walked to sebastians side

"so how did you guys...meet?" Blaine asked trying to break the awkward atmosphere in the room.

"at the club. i bought him a drink and then he was putty in my hands" John joked, even though he was sebastian still took it offensively

"so are you two...going out? boyfriends?" kurt questioned, trying not to seem too bothered

"well, i dont know" sebastian muttered

"we haven't really talked about it" John added

"oh" Kurt was lost for words. He didnt want to admit it but he felt a tad bit of jelousy towards them both; sebastian because john was his ex and john because sebastian had previously been all over him. _am i really THIS self centered that i want all the boys falling over me. _

"hey kurt, your up!" Santana was standing in the doorway with kurts surf board and sun cream.

"thanks babe" Kurt smiled at her, making her blush a little

"c'mon ill put it on you" Santana told him squeezing a small amount of sun lotion in her hand.

"take off your shirt then" Santana ordered him. Kurt did as he was told and lifted his shirt up and over his head. As he did so he could here the boys breath hitch slightly _thats more like it!_

* * *

blaines point of view:

god he is so damn sexy, i still cant believe that he is mine, my boyfriend. wow. it feels amazing saying that; my boyfriend. oh crap, that john is drooling. if you get any ideas johnny boy ill kill you

* * *

johns point of view:

hot, hot, hot, hot, hot, hot,hot

* * *

sebastians point of view:

wow, he has a great body. i wish john had that sort of body, but that is why he is in my league; he hasnt got _that_ body

* * *

"you ok?" Kurt asked, seeing the expression on the three boys faces confused him a little. They all looked like they were asleep with their eyes closed, kurt knew why though.

They all quickly snapped out of their daydreams at the sound of kurts voice and nodded

"ok good, lets go" Santana snapped beginning to become impatient

"wait a minute who the hell are you?" Santana noticed john who she'd never seen before and wanted answers, she was the type of person who knew everything about everyone so she could use it against them in the future.

"john, kurts ex. also a friend of Sebastians" He stated, why did he say he was sebastians friend. _oh crap, did i just give him the wrong impression_

Santana nodded and slopped off out of the room with kurt trailing behind.

* * *

the beach

"so you know what to do, i hear the judges are looking for new stunts that are unique and that you can you know, actually do!" Will was encouraging Kurt before his turn; putting emphasis on the "actually" meaning that he should use his strengths to beat other contestants rather than he weaker points. Kurt's parter was Hailey Williams had just had her go, she was at the highest working level in her age division. This gave Kurt an advantage as he was not only the highest in his but he was the top surfer in 15-25

"yes Will, i know. ill start out with the drop knee, then the fakie and ill try end on a kick flip if i can" Kurt said smugly

"ok well you seem confident enough but its Gnarly out there so be careful, the judges said that if you pull this off you'll get more cred" Will assured him before pushing Kurt towards to Judging panel.

There were 3 judges; all of them where amazing surfers; Amanda Keys, joey Ravalii and Rick hollisting. All of them had inspired kurt in some way so as he approached them he started feeling incredibly nervous.

"hello young man, oh whats up with your arm?" the women sounded curious and concearned

"its just a scratch Miss Keys" Kurt replied innocently; he sounded like a schoolboy sucking up to the teacher

"ok then, so you are mr Hummel im guessing" she asked and kurt nodded vigerously

"well you have quite an impressive record Mr hummel, now lets see if your as good in person as you are on paper" she exclaimed reaching out her hand which kurt immediately shook

"thank you so much, i wont let you down" He gushed and went over to Blaine to retreive his surf board.

"good luck babe" Blaine said before planting a kiss on Kurts lips. Kurt blushed picking up his surf board

"thanks" he muttered before running into the sea.

At first he felt shock attack his body, the water had never made him jump like that before. The sea was freezing but it had been worse and Kurt had never felt this feeling he was having. It was light a surge of sensations in his stomach making his head ache slightly and sweat began to form.

_is this what it is like to feel nervous, ive never felt like this before. I normally feel confident in myself but i dont feel confident anymore. its almost like this new feeling has over taken my body. all i can think about is the kickflip and the end of my routine._

Kurts thoughts were interupted by a loud noise coming from the speakers attached to judges station.

**"and now, from the florida surf accademy in the team 'sunday morning on saturday' Kurt Hummel. Kurt Hummel is a 14 times over winner in 15+ catergory in Florida state, next year he will be representing America in the annual 'Bells beach surfing competitions, now you've heard about him. now lets see how he does it. i give you Kurt Hummel"**

kurt was freaking out, he knew he had better start now or people will become irratated but he forgot how to begin. He then heard something that reminded him. A cheer, a cheer from Blaine. That cheer had the power to make him win this whole competition, Blaine was the only one Kurt wanted to impress. this is for him!

Kurt saw a 'bitchin' wave and seized his chance, Will was right though; the sea was Gnarly but kurt had handled these conditions before and knew what to do. Kurt balanced himself as the first 'ankle buster' approached him, he quickly made a bottom turn and got ready for the drop knee. Kurt performed the move with excellence which earnt a few claps from the audience.

Now the fakie; a fakie is a where you ride backwards on the surf board, tail first. Kurt struggled with this move in bad weather, where as he nailed it everytime when the weather was in his favour.

However Kurt had managed to carry out the fakie for a minute or so

"thats by boyfriend" Blaine shouted so everyone could hear

"one more to go" Kurt muttered under his breath. Kurt had tried the kick flip yesturday and it went smoothly but it was the newest move he had learnt so his chance was around 60 to 40 in his favour.

"here goes" kurt whispered as he lifted into the air with his surf board. He swung the board round 360 degres with all of body and landed elegantly back down. A rush of relaxation filled his body and it felt amazing. Everyone on the shore was in a state of wanting, wanting to see more of him and it was the most amazing feeling he'd ever felt. (second would be kissing Blaine for the first time and hear him call him his 'boyfriend')

Once Kurt swam back ashore he was bombarded by the paparazi and he looked towards Will for answers

"they were hired to document the competition and i guess you are the winner" Will shrugged

"but there is still more people to go" Kurt argued

"they all went kurt, come look at the score" Will told him embracing him a tight hug

Kurt couldnt believe it, all of the cameras were on HIM and only him. maybe this would be a good chance for a little congratulation with blaine. Kurt thought to himself. Kurt then started peering through the gaps in the crowd in search for blaine when he was hug tackled by someone who smelt of sun cream

"BLAINE!" kurt shouted excitedly once he saw who it was behind him

"who else" he laughed in retaliation to Kurts expression

"oh babe you did so well, im so proud that your my boyfriend" Blaine explained giving Kurt a kiss on the cheek. Then he realised the cameras were on them

"kurt, make them go away" Blaine whispered

"how?" Kurt asked

Blaine shrugged squinting at the flashes of light

"oh i prefered the seagulls, at least you could throw a peice of bread in the other direction and they'd leave" Kurt moaned throwing his bottle of water over the photographers heads

"see!" Kurt pointed

**"can i have your attention please, here are the top three groups and top three contenders. at the end there will be an over all winner so if you'll just bear with me for the time being" **The speakers spoke

**"ok so third place group goes to...from austrailia the blue finned sharks...second place goes to...from here in sunny florida; sunday morning on saturday...and now the first place group is...from canada the yolo's" **The voice paused, this was the one everyone had been waiting for; the best contendants and over all winners

**"and now the one you've all been waiting for; the best contendants, after 6 hours we have seen over 1,000 of you now 4 of them will have won...in third...from the yolo's in canada Alicia hommes...second place goes to...from florida's sunday morning on saturday...Santana Lopez...and the best contender is...from the Galapagos islands in the sassy sharks...Luke Mittleford!"**

So there was one more place left, the over all -25 surfer of 2012

**"now the winner of the under 25's surfers 2012 goes to...Mr Kurt Hummel!" **

_Is this a joke, or a dream. maybe the knife also hit me on the head and i have concusion. no the man definately said my name. oh my god oh my god! IVE WON!_

The moment kurt had realised that he had won was the kiss that blaine had given him, it brought him back to life, the kiss felt real and so was his win.

Blaine walked with Kurt to where the judges were all stood clapping.

"well done Mr Hummel, you proved yourself" Amanda laughed. amanda was a blond women who was 34 (kurt had googled her) her hair was in a neat bun and she wore a pink and green dress.

"thank you so much!" kurt gasped, he wouldnt have been able to say anything if Blaine wasnt there to hold him and give him courage. courage. blaine gave him courage.

"here you go" she laughed handing Kurt the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, no not blaine in a dress. a surf board. not only was it an expensive surf board it was the nimbus 1,000! the most slickest, bitchin board in the surfing nation, and there was only one. the one in Kurts shaking hands.

Kurt didnt manage to say anything so Blaine thanked them for him and led him back to the group of friends.

"well done santana, 2nd. nice!" Blaine exclaimed giving Santana a hug

"what about kurt, he won for god sakes!" santana shouted pushing blaine away to get to kurt.

"praise" mercedes laughed giving Kurt a hug

"thank you so much guys" Kurt laughed, now facing his boyfriend "i couldnt have dont it without you" Kurt stated before engulfing blaine into a loving hug

Kurt wanted to savour this moment for ever but he couldnt, he had some unfinshed buisness to attend to...

Kurt swung round his body to face two boys who were sneeking up from behind him.

"we have something to talk about" Kurt smirked at the boys, who happened to be sebastian and john.

* * *

**so the next chapter might actually be posted today because i know exactly what i want to happen and how it should happen. if you want to make any more requests i will be sure to answer them. also how long should my story be? im thinking around 40 chapters but i might not want to stop. what is there left to write anyways. review please! :)**


	23. class 4B

**so i decided to get two chapters out today because i had a tab open about surfing. i hope you like this chapter because it explains the title a little. also i know this might give it away a little but: can you see where the story will go after reading this?**

* * *

the beach

"dont you even think about it Jonnathon steven crook!" Kurt snapped watching the boy who was about to run the other way.

"well done on the win" sebastian said, his intentions being to change to subject

"yeah i know, now i want to know about your little relationship" Kurt stated jabbing his finger on John's chest

"look, its been less than a day kurt" john argued

"yeah its not even a real relationship" sebastian added

"c'mon Kurt leave the guys alone" blaine said calmy pulling Kurt away, slightly too posessively

Kurt let it go but was still annoyed at them. It was now 6 and there was a parade of mini buses leaving the area in lines.

"i still cant believe santana got second contestant" kurt exclaimed

"they didnt get to know her did they" Blaine laughed and Kurt jabbed im in the ribs for insulting her

"dont be such a douche" Kurt snapped and nudged blaine playfully

"HEY KURT!" will shouted from the dining hall. he was running towards them with a folder under his arm and Jamie following closely behind.

"hi" kurt chirped as the two of them approached him. Jamie waved and came towards Kurt with open arms

"hey little fella" kurt cooed picking jamie up

"who is this" jamie asked pointing at blaine

"thats my boyfriend"kurt stated proudly. luckily Will had taught jamie that being gay was _ok_ and that his best friend kurt was gay.

"cool, do you surf?" Jamie asked blaine focusing his eyes on him.

"yeah kind of" blaine answered modestly

"really?" jamie turned round to his dad and frowned

"why, dont you believe him" Kurt laughed and put his arm around blaine who was pretending to feel upset

"there there" kurt cooed strocking blaines back. surprisingly the smile crept back onto blaines face again

"kurt ive got some amazing news" will started sitting them all down in the sand. He opened a the green folder and handed a peice of paper to kurt. Kurt quickly scanned the peice of paper to see that it had a list of around 15 names written down the side

"whats this" kurt asked leaning back against blaine.

"its a register"

"a register for what?"

"for the class you will teach tommorow" Will announced. a sly smile appeared on his face as kurt lept to his feet in shock

"WHAT REALLY!" Kurt was so thrilled. All he ever wanted was to be someone to teach kids how to surf.

"yes, they are 12 to 15 so they are fairly cocky so beware and dont be afraid to do a demonstration and put them in their place" will went back to being the head teacher, his voice was stern and low. not the jokey playful voice he normally used to chat to Kurt with.

"Will, this is...thank you" Kurt managed to say. Will wrapped his arms around Kurts neck and whispered into his ear.

"its the least i could do, your keeping my biggest secret and i appreciate it"

* * *

class room "B"

It was Kurts first day at school and he was just as excited as the kids. He had practised with blaine what he was going to teach them about decided on "language of the surfer" something he found useful to know what shopping for accessesories.

When the bell had gone 10 kids barged into the class room and plonked themselves down. The class room wasnt as big as the one Kurt had studied in which might have something to do with the fact; will had always treated him the best.

A few more minutes pasted and all 16 children where seated in their shiney red seats.

"good morning everyone i am ku- Mr Hummel" Kurt started

"i am going to teach all of you this week, this will be your knowledge class. the most boring class i know, but you have to endure it if you wany to improve your techniques and knowledge" Kurt stated. He actually felt impressed of how amazing he sounded; so professional and in control.

"alright are there any questions?" Kurt asked, nervous to see if anyone actually wanted to ask something. A few seconds passed and on of the elder boys raised their hands

"yes" kurt said pointing at the boy in the red shirt

"how old are you, you look are age" he snorted and kurt knew the crowd he was up against. The class sneered at the comment but kurt was having none of it

"23, and another thing i forgot to mention. i dont take bullshit in my class. and i think i should tell you; yesturday i won the surfers best award 2012, so dont think you can out smart me boy" kurt announced. He scanned the room at the shocked expressions on the pupils faces. They were looking around at each and kurt knew he had either broke down a wall or stepped too far with the _bullshit_ using,

At least they were silent

"ok then, register" Kurt broke the silence by rumaging through papers on his desk before picking up the peice of paper that Will had given him yesturday on the beach.

"ok then, 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8,9,10,11,12,13,14,15 and 16 perfect your all here" Kurt exclaimed placing the filled in sheet back down on the table

**class 4B ( here=...l absent=...o)**

**james May...l **

**jack crawford...l**

**jake fincham ...l **

**rosie Tomlinson...l**

**cheryl chaud...l**

**Rebecca grey...l**

**Jasper clarke...l**

**finnly thomas...l**

**greg dawson...l**

**lucy may...l**

**harry white...l**

**harold witherling**

**thomas arch...l**

**whitney ray...l**

**sarah austriche...l**

**amy dawson...l**

"now i want to talk to you about surfing terms" Kurt explained

"now i want to start with a drop knee, who has heard of it?" Kurt asked and all hands rushed up

"yes you, harold?" Harold was the oldest in the class at 15 years old. He was wearing pink shorts with a black polo shirt.

"Riding a longboard with one knee on the deck of the surfboard" He stated proudly

_oh my god so gay_

After an hour of repeatendly asking about terms of surfing he asked them all to do the 5 most import terms and do a poster explaining what they are. Just before the children got up to leave the class there was a knock at the door

"come in" the class choired and in came a smiling Blaine

"hey, what are you doing here the bell hasn't even gone?" Kurt asked

"i came to see you and there is less then a minute to the bell" blaine argued. He was leaning on the back of Kurt desk completely forgetting that there was a class full of students behind him. it was only untill he leaned in to kiss kurt he realised

"n'aaw" the girls cooed at the same time the boys "eew'd"

Blaine turned a shade of red but luckily he was saved by the bell.

"have fun in your make out session Mr Hummel" amy joked

"go mr H, hes cute" the girls laughed

As soon as the door clicked shut blaine headed for kurts lips. The pair of them smiling into the kiss at the thought of the previous happenings. Once things started to get heated the door swung open and the two boys froze

"um...mr Hummel" a small voice asked. The voice belonged to Finnly Thomas. Finnly is the youngest girl in the class, she is not yet 13 where as all the rest of the class are 14 appart from Harold and Jake who were 15.

"yes" kurt squeaked. He turned to see Finnly who looked so small. She had blond hair that flowed down to her elbow. She was dressed in a small white skirt and a orange floral patterned shirt. If kurt wasnt told of her age he would guess she was 8. she was adorable.

"can you help me with the cutback?" she asked timidly

Kurt moved from under blaine and walked over to Finnly

"yes of course, me and blaine are free on friday lunch time. is it ok if blaine is there with us he is a really good surfer. and my boyfriend" kurt asked. Finnly noded excitedly

"thank you so much, ill see you tomorrow in lessons Mr Hummel" she sang as she skipped out of the room

"so damn cute!" Blaine exclaimed watching the girl skip daintily out of the room.

* * *

**so what did you think, yes i know ive added yet ANOTHER gay character. but who cares. i would like to take this opportunity to let you guys know that i have not planned this story, i dont eve plan the chapter im writing, i know you might think as this as stupid and unorganised but in a way its exciting because whilst im writting it ive no idea on where it ends up, for me to write it is amazing. i cuold be writing about seagulls and sun cream to getting jabbed by a knife. if you are thinking of writing a story try it, its really quite fun!**

**review please. i wont do another chapter untill wednesday so these 2 chapters should keep you happy till then. message me if not. also if you want i will add you on facebook but only if you ask me to :)**

**xxxchloexxx**


	24. balance

**hiya guys i cant believe that i got 7 reviews in a day! granted i did post 2 chapter at once but ill be doing the same today. chapter 24 and 25 will be uploaded today :) i really hope you like this one its mainly about jamie, emma and will and their situation...and ...SEBASTIAN AND JOHN! im wondering what you think about their relationship and weather it should be good or bad.**

* * *

mr schuesters office

"i told you emm's i cant leave all those kids, there isnt enough staff!" Will explained throwing the book down hard on the desk. Emma's eyes widened at his temper so left the situation alone

"daddy, dont shout" jamie squeeked as he walked into the office.

"sorry jamie, sorry emma" will mummbled under his breath. Jamie walked over to his father with open arms, will picked him up under the arms and whisked him around the roon

"arrgg!" jamie screamed. the two of them laughing as jamie was put down. Emma had left the room in that time, probably to sulk.

Will ran out of the room catching her hand as she went round the corner.

"emma!" will shouted after her.

"what!" emma snapped taking back her hand

"ill ask" will explained getting out his phone

"really?" emma's eyes were wide and glistenning. all she wanted was to spend time as a family and not just with jamie.

"really" will didnt sound overly sure but he would do anything to avoid yet another "break"

emma clapped her hands excitedly and spun round untill will caught her, they shared a few kisses untill will led them back to the office.

"right now, i need to call some people. do you wanna stay or?"

"ill go see kurt, ive not seen him in ages" emma told him, skipping off with jamie following behind.

will dialed a number and waited a while untill they picked up

"hello?" a voice asked from the other end of the phone

"hi, will schuester here" he muttered back

"oh hi" it was definately a female who was talking

"i was wondering if you could take some of my classes for me?" will asked

"i thought you'd never ask!" she beamed taking will by surprised

"ill see you tomorrow at 10 then" will exclaimed

"you sure will" she laughed hanging up the phone

After that will hung up, a huge smile over took his face, now he has to plan the family day out. _not disney land or anything to do with surfing, the cinema?_

Will loaded up his laptop and within a few minutes he had booked 3 tickets for the avendures, he knew jamie would love it.

* * *

sea crab

"so what do you want to talk about?" Sebastian asked looking down at john's slightly saddened face. He shuffled a bit nervously and then stood up

"our 'relationship'" he stated, his voice shaking. Sebastian jumped off the bed and over to john who was shaking still

"what about it?" he asked calmly, slightly nervous to hear what john wanted to say

"ive never started this conversation, with kurt it was him but i think i need say it" john said, a little more confidently than before. Sebastian stood in slience a concerned look spread across his face.

"go on"he assured him

"are we? can we be...boyfriends" john stuttered trying not the nerves get to him, this is what he wanted and he wasnt going to let himself get in the way of that

Sebastian was a little stunned; he assumed he would be telling him that its nothing or something. sebastian took a while too process the news a little. still standing patiently john sighed

"its ok, i get it" he huffed taking a step in the other direction. Sebastian's hand reached out in time to catch john's hand. When john turned his head in confusion his eyes met with sebastians. it was like an electrical sensation had charged through both of the boys bodies to their hearts. Both of their breath hitching in the mean time.

"i would love to be...your boyfriend" sebastian smiled pulling john back into the room by his tie. John returned the smile and leaned closer in smelling the coffee on sebastians breath.

"me too" john beamed closing the gap between them. This kiss wasnt like the one's they had shared before; it was soft and tender, it showed how them both felt at that moment in time. Once both boys pulled away they let out a sigh of relief.

"if it makes you feel better, i was going to bring up that conversation yesturday" sebastian admitted capturing johns hands in his own.

John didnt say anything, he just placed another gently kiss on his lips, both of them smiling into the kiss.

"shall we get out of here?" Sebastian asked swaying both of their hands. John nodded, grabbing his keys and bag they slipped out of the room embracing each others presence as boyfriends. _at last_

* * *

the beach

"i cant do thissssss!" finnly shouted as her body met with the harsh ocean waves. Splashing manicaly and spluttering breathlessly finnly managed to trudge her way back to the shore to await her criticism from Kurt.

"finnly, you have to balance yourself other wise your not going to get it!" kurt stated looking at Blaine for assurance.

"yeah, Mr hummels right finnly. you got to be more balanced"blaine added winking at kurt when he said "mr hummel" Which earnt his a withering look and a tut from Kurt.

"shall we go over it again?" kurt asked the little girl.

Finnly was wearing a pastel pink coloured biniki with a frilly skirt at the bottom. Finnly nodded and sat back down on the sand.

"ok so The move is completed you guide your board the opposite the direction of the wave's breaking motion. This move is completed on the wave's open face by applying pressure on the inside rail and usually maintaining weight on the tail and fins with the intent to change direction 180 degrees. After changing direction you need to attempt to bounce off the whitewater or angle into the wave's trough with the intent of returning to the original direction" kurt told her slowly and clearly; making sure it was sinking in.

Finnly nodded and stood back up with her mickey mouse surfing board under her arm.

"ok, 3rd time lucky" she smiled wiping some sand off her board.

"lets hope so, if not we'll do it again"kurt smiled back waving the girl into the water.

finnly ran her way into the sea slowly, the water pushing her dainty body backwards. She finally saw a wave approaching her and kneeled up on her surf board

"balance blanace" she whispered to her as she felt the wave beneath her. as if by magic she was able to stand up on her board without a stumble but with complete control and balance.

she could here faint encouraging calls from kurt and blaine but couldnt hear properly so only smiled back. The water from the waves splashed back at her knocking her a little bt she kept her composure and balance.

Finnly changed the direction of her board fiercly, not letting any room for mistakes she managed to turn 180 degrees whilsts applying some of her weight on the tail and fins. As she lifted her board in the air in a spontanious bounce she thought to herself _balance balance._

Her board hit the water at the perfect time and angle and her move was complete, she had finally nailed the cutback. All with the help of Kurt, Mr hummel the best teacher ever.

Finnly laughed as she saw the celebrations back on the sand, Blaine was grabbing kurt from behind and whooping rather loudly. Kurt was just smiling and that said it all.

"finnly that was amazing!" kurt exclaimed grabbing the girls back and pulling her into a wet hug. Finnly giggled and brushed her hair out of her face.

Kurt kneeled down so he was at her eye level as finnly was only 4ft something.

"you were amazing Finnly, you really were" kurt stated before giving her one last hug.

"i couldnt have done it without you" finnly whispered into his ear. Blaine watched silently at the sincerely sweet moment the two were sharing together.

"we are going to have kids kurt" blaine laughed, he was though being sincere

"you said that when we looked after beth" kurt replied taking the mickey mouse board and propping it up on a wall.

Blaine grabbed kurt side and pulled his hip into his as they walked.

"i love you" Blaine whispered kissing the gap in Kurts neck

"you better" Kurt laughed running his hands in Blaines hair.

* * *

Mr schuesters office

"so where are we going tomorrow daddy?" Jamie asked excitedly.

"to the cinema Jamie" Will laughed ruffling his sons hair. Emma walked to will and gave him a kiss on the cheek

"thank you" she muttered placing a hand on his hip

"what are we watching?" jamie questioned still jumping p and down with an adrenilin rush.

"the avendures" will told him, he knew his son would like it because of the 100 action figures he owned and brought with him

"thank you so much dad" jamie shouted. Will and emma smiled at each other, they knew that they were going to be alright from now on. Even though Emma didnt know the whole truth.

Will held Emma close loving that they could be near each other again. Emma had decided that it was silly to leave someone for a rumour on a silly internet sight, she was right, and wrong.

"how did you get the day off?" Emma asked

"last time i checked there was no way" she said still harbouring a little grudge.

"i asked someone" he stated plainly

"who?" jamie asked , he liked to listen in on his parents conversation because he didnt feel so left out.

As if on cue there was a knock on the door

"come in" Will told them. A few seconds later the door swung open and there stood a beautiful blond women. She was have been in her mid 40's but she still managed to pull off a pencil skirt. it was probably her long toned legs or flat stomach. It didnt really matter to all of the guys she had flings with, she was hot and that was that.

"hey hot stuff" she laughed pushing the door behind her.

_slam!_

* * *

**im going to do a Rolf Harris- can you tell "who she" it is yet? i bet you can but i think it will be fun to see how silly your guesses can be. please review my lovelies it really does encourage me. im also sorry that i didnt update sooner i was busy- actually i dont need to lie to you...really i couldnt be arsed so i just wrote 2 today to make it up to you. :) arent i lovely xx**


	25. unwanted

**i would just like to say this- xx part of something special xx ive uploaded 2 chapters so go back if you have not yet read chapter 24. because i want you to read it in order this time :) sorry that this is a much shorter chapter than the other ones but i feel really tired and stuff. hope you dont mind too much!**

* * *

mr schuesters office

"holly!" Will exclaimed rushing to greet the pretty lady in his office. Emma looked at Jamie who was utterly confused, emma signalled him to come to her side which he did immediately.

"mommy, who is that lady?" jamie asked quietly into his mothers shoulder

"an old friend" she replied picking the young boy up and balancing on her hip.

After will and holly had greeted each other properly they said hello to the others in the room.

"hi Emma" holly voice lowered than before when she was excited. She gave emma a small hug to be friendly but didnt see the point. they were never going to be friends.

"hi" emma muttered unpleasantly. will noticed but didnt want to bring it up.

"so thank you for coming, ill be back at 8" Will mentioned on his way out. He dragged the other two out with him, smiling back at holly who looked a little bewilded.

Holly nodded and closed the door behind the family trio.

"see ya" she shouted through the closed door.

_just like last time, i am always the one who is alone._ she told herself slumping into the desk chair.

_**bbbbbrrrrrrrriiiiiiiingggggg!**_

* * *

class 4B

"come on everyone, follow me to the beach" Kurt shouted over the top of the class chatter. Today was the day that kurt got to teach them how to physically surf and he was just as excited as the kids. Because of the competition the younger kids got no attention and had only a part of the sea to practice in without help.

These children had yet to have their first proper surfing lesson in the sea so kurt had to start at the beginning.

Once everyone was changed into their swimming costumes and had their surf boards kurt sat them all down in a circle and started the lesson.

"this lesson will run for 2 hours because we are running low on teachers and in your next lesson you'll be doing this too" Kurt told them getting out the register.

Kurt had done the register by counting the number of heads whilst they talked exitedly in groups

"ok now, ive printed you out these sheets one between 2, now pair up and il read you the 7 steps on how to begin a cutback which Finnly seems to be a pro at! " kurt started handing the sheets around.

" step 1; As with all of surfing's glorious possibilities, speed is the key. Generate as much speed possible, using the high point of the wave as your catalyst. Riding high up near the lip or crest and then quickly veering downward creates a stockpile of power for your next move

step 2; Your move actually begins at the bottom of the wave as you approach the shoulder. Since you can't create a truly arching roundhouse without approaching from a semi-bottom turn, you must veer off the bottom of the wave, paying special attention not to lose any speed. You want the most possible speed. I can't reiterate that enough.

step 3; Always keep your eyes on where you want to execute the change of direction. You don't want to make your turn too early when the wave is too vertical, but you also don't want to glide too far out beyond the shoulder where the wave is too flat to push you back into the white water

step 4; As you lift from your bottom turn, keeping your board flat on the wave face to retain full speed, unweight your foot and lean slightly back. But always abide by surfing's golden rule of keeping most of your weight and body over the midpoint of your surfboard.

step 5; Just as you feel the friction of the water grabbing your momentum but before lost much speed, begin your turn. Push down on your heels and lift the balls of your feet, thus submerging a small portion your inside rail to give added traction and avoid spinning out. Please allow me to repeat: Always abide by surfing's golden rule of keeping most of your weight and body over the midpoint of your surfboard.

step 6; As your board changes direction, so must your body and mind. Another golden rule of wave riding: Where your eyes look, your board will follow. This means that you must turn your head and upper body back toward the whitewater as your board turns. As you get more advanced, you might want to touch the water with your inside hand. I find this gives a me a greater connection with the wave and even adds a little more stability and style to the cutback itself

step 7 Once you have completed your turn and the nose of your board is pointed toward the oncoming whitewater, you are faced with a choice. Depending on the size and power of the wave, you can either aim high for the crest of the white water and essentially end your cutback with a lip re-entry or aim for the mid-section and feel the brunt of the wave's power and guts (This requires some serious body and board stabilizing in big surf). Or you can aim low and attempt to avoid the wave's power and avoid being knock down by the swirling foam. This may the safest route in bigger surf, but it does offer the best chance of losing the face of the wave and being left in the whitewater.

That is the front side roundhouse cutback in seven easy steps." Kurt said clearly. He scanned all of the kids faces to see if they knew what he was talking about. They seemed to be all smiley so he picked a boy to go first and talked him through it once he was in the water with him.

Kurt had a very differant tac tic from any of the other surfing teachers, when he told the kids to go in the water and try out a new surfing move he would go with them on his own surf board and talk them through it whilst they were doing it.

He noticed that when training blaine it worked a lot well than when he didnt go in with him.

* * *

the cinema

"what flavour popcorn jamie?" Emma asked after they got their tickets.

"butter!" jamie replied holding onto his dads hand

"ok then you go get some and ill talk to dad" emma told him giving him some money

"ok" jamie exclaimed running off to the food section. Emma looked to will who knew what was coming.

"holly? holly!" emma asked angrily

"you could have called anyone to help but holly!" she snapped hestitantly

"she was the best supply teacher ever Emm's" will reasoned trying to calm his wife down. People elsewhere in the cinema were starting to look round at them nosily. Will shot them a dirty look at they quickly turned away.

"fine" emma sighed as Jamie can plodding back

"mmm yummy" will moaned as he popped a peice of sticking popcorn in his mouth and crunched it. Jamie laughed and did the same, only making a louder crunch

Emma rolled her eyes and pushed the two boys in the direction of screen 2.

* * *

sea crab

Back in the dorm kurt had just finished his class with 4B and was getting rid off his soaked clothes as his phone bleeped. He grabbed his phone seeing that it was Blaine who had texted him and smiled to himself as he read it.

* * *

**from blaine**

**hey beautiful, how was class? xx**

* * *

**to blaine**

**amazing, finnly was amazing. all the other kids were in awe of her!**

* * *

**to kurt**

**she had a sexy teacher :)**

* * *

**to blaine**

**and a curly haired one!**

* * *

**to kurt**

**talking of curly how's our lovely Klainer? he slowed down on our walk today :(**

* * *

**to blaine**

**well he is taking a nap right now, very sleepy doggy**

* * *

**to kurt**

**im in the car and coming home, shopping done :)**

* * *

**to blaine**

**got the coffe**

* * *

**to kurt**

**only the best for the love of my life**

* * *

**to blaine**

**you are so damn cheesy**

* * *

**to kurt**

**yeah but you like it, admit it**

* * *

**to blaine**

**stop texting whilst driving**

* * *

**to kurt**

**:P**

* * *

**so im wondering weather you like me doing the texting bits, for me its fun to see how they talk to each other because its really easy to flirt on the phone, where as when your face to face you blush a lot and you dont sound as confident. i would like your opinion please :0 XXxx**


	26. propersition

**hiya everyone, i hope you enjoy this chapter. i would like to tell you a few things; ive written another story called the kicker the cheerleader and me. basically its about kurt being the kicker and dating cheerleader brittany! i know right. anyways then blaine comes along and he takes a liking to Kurt even though he starts to date rachel (blaine is definately gay in this one) ive also wrote another story **

* * *

the beach

Will, emma and jamie had just got back from the cinema, everything went smoothly. They watched the film, drunk their drinks and ate their popcorn but something wasnt letting them relax into it. Something was sitting in their brains, reminding them every single minute. It really didnt help that the person who caused it was only a few minutes away.

"hey hot stuff" Holly greeted Will as he drove up onto the beach. Will managed a fake smile as he met her eyes.

"hi, how was it?" Will croaked. Holly returned the smile and walked back into the building.

"great actually!" she beamed walking over to Kurt and Blaine. "kurt was amazing" she told him wrapping an arm around Kurt and blaine. Kurt smiled graciousfuly blushing slightly at the complient.

"it was nothing" he gushed hiding his face In blaines shirt.

"im sure it wasnt" Will assured patting him on the back.

"no really, all the kids learnt the cutback!" holly exclaimed.

"great job man" will congratulated handing him some money. Kurt shook his head and headed for the door. Blaine laughed as his boyfriend shied away.

"come on kurtsie" blaine tormented chasing his boyfriend out of the room. Emma was still outside with Jamie, "not wanting to disturb them" was her reason.

Holly went back onto the beach to soak up some rays before heading back to Ohio, as she was offered a 10 week yoga program.

"ill see you later hot stuff" she called after Will as she sloped out of the room.

seacrab

"im so proud of you babe" Blaine whispered into Kurts ear. The two boys were cuddling on Kurts bed sharing sweet kisses in between loving comments.

"thank you hunny, it means a lot" Kurt smiled back capturing Blaine lips with his own. Moaning slightly Blaine shuffled away from Kurt leaving him wanting for more.

"come back" kurt moaned trying to grab Blaines hand. Blaine refused and stepped towards the door. Kurt stared curiously at his boyfriends intentions.

"what you doing?" kurt sounded hesitant as he rose from his lying position.

"making you see something" blaine stated pulling Kurt up by his hands. Kurt followed Blaine as he retreated downstairs into Wills office.

* * *

mr schuesters office

"Kurt great!" will exclaimed patting a chair for Kurt to sit on. Kurt stared at them both wanting answers

"whats going on?" kurt asked reluctanly sitting down.

"ive a propersition for you" stated opening his desk draw. He reached down and presented a green folder with F.S.A labelled on it.

"i want you to have it" will said gesturing for Kurt to take the folder. Kurt turned his attention to Blaine who was standing smugly against the wall.

"blaine, whats going on?" kurt moaned glaring at him with his crystal like eyes. Blaine shrugged trying to hold back a smile that was trying to present itself. Will kept his focus on Kurt as he opened the folder in his hands.

Kurt rummaged through the folder finding various documents about the surf school and bills. The last thing that was in the folder was a blue A4 peice of paper, on it was written;

I Mr _william james Schuester _Give Mr _Kurt .E. Hummel _all rights to the Florida Surf Accademy (F.S.A) sighed by..._WSchuester...and... ..._

Kurts eyes widened as he read the words on the peice of paper, he couldnt believe what it said. _the schools...mine? _

"well?" will started putting the documents back into the folder. "will you sign it?" he asked hopefully.

"but why?" Kurt mumbled in a confused daze.

"well, me, Emma and Jamie are moving to Los Angeles. Emma bought a library there and they need us there by monday!" Will explained getting a pen from his draw. He held the pen to Kurt but he refused to take it.

"kurt your the only person who has been here as long as me. you know how it works, you have loads of money to get in better supplies, you could make this place a fortune!" Will exclaimed literally throwing the pen at him.

"sign it" he promted pointing to the dotted line.

Kurt looked up at Blaine for guidence.

"could i hire Blaine?" Kurt asked as if his life depended on it. Will nodded

"yeah, but only next year. he's not at grade 10 yet" Will explained leaning over Kurt shoulder.

Kurt smiled weakly as his wobbling hand made contact with the pen, as he lifted the pen his hand shook viciously making it hard to focus.

"cant i sign it for him?" blaine moaned getting impatient

"no!" will snapped nudging Kurt on the shoulder

"go on Kurt, you'll love it" Will assured him guiding his hand to the paper.

...and..._KHummel_...

* * *

the beach

"jamie, go find Rachel or someone to hang out with" Emma told him as she saw Holly coming out onto the beach.

"going so soon" Emma cooed as Holly was in hearing distance, she didnt take offence only laughed mockingly

"why, you going to miss me?" holly replied smiling smugly

"everyday" Emma said sarcasticly. Holly then stepped forward, inches away from Emma

"have fun with will, im surprised you stuck with him after he did the dirty behind your back" holly snorted, hitting home with Emma

"how dare you!" Emma started. Holly placed her purse in the sand, sensing a bitch fight coming along. "it was your fault you filthy bitch!" Emma screamed grabbing Holly's wrist and pushing her towards the ground.

"get off me" Holly grunted throwing Emma back. Suddenly the two girls were at it using all of the weapons availiable' nails, teeth, saliva. Holly scratched at Emmas neck leaving it red and sore whilst Emma repeatedly threw Hollys head back and forth making her dizzy and light headed. Their fight then ended with Holly knocked out in the sand.

"thats what you get for sleeping with my husband" Emma spat walking over to Hollys purse.

"lets see what in here shall we" Emma laughed picking out various objects in Hollys purse. Jamie then tummbled out of the building with tomato sauce in his hand.

"mommy, use this!" he giggled emptying the purse. He grabbed the contents and threw it all in the sea, iphone and car keys included. Then he started squeezing the tomato sauce into the gucci handbag.

Emma smiled at her sons devious ways watching the destruction happen.

"jamie, i think she'll need her keys if we'll want her to leave" Emma explained searching for the missing key chain. Jamie bounced over crouching in the sand to help find them.

"here it is" Jamie shouted waving bits of metal in the air.

"perfect" Emma purred grabbing hold of her sons hand and hiding back in the surf school.

* * *

**hiya i hope you enjoyed this, remember to check out my new stories! xx**


	27. wrong doing part 1

**hi guys, im sorry i have'nt been writing for about a week now its just this week my grandad was in hospital and he wont eat and he's loosing wait fast. it was last sunday when we were about to have lunch when we all went to hemel (where my nan and grandad live) to see him. Everyone was there even my cousins. i asked my mum why everyone was there and on a SUNDAY! and she told me that he wasnt well. i had no idea it was that serious. i decided to write to get my mind off things, to let some of the fustration out. again im sorry this was late. **

**anyways...this chapter turns the story a bit to make it a bit interesting and its 3 years from the last chapter.**

* * *

to sum up

Its been three WHOLE years since Kurt was first appointed the owner ship of F.S.A. he used his good fortuen, like will had instructed, and made it into a miracle. he had to expland the size twice so he could widden the amount of pupils. He made history in under a year and he and blaine still live together with klaine in seacrab. They made seacrab into the staff dorms.

Kurt and blaine now live together in a little cosy house a few minutes away from the surf school. They are happy together untill one day where everything turns sour. Instead of being normal im going to start in the middle, then the start then the end. here we go...

* * *

the hotel

As soon as he moved the pain thumped through his head making everything in the unfamiliar room spin. He tried to make out where he was but the pain in his head decided it was not to be. Kurt couldnt remember where he had been the previous night but the horrible hangover he was experiance told him that whatever it was, it involved alchol. and a lot of it.

Kurt tried lifting his hand up to rub his head, the pain was the worst. It felt like needles peircing through his skin into his brain.

"SHIT!" he exclaimed shutting his eyes shut, he felt yet another feirce pain in his head.

Kurt waited a few minutes for the pain to subside to open his eyes again. Everything was blurry at the moment, the room seemed to spin around making him feel nausous. A few rumbling noises and the faint smell of cooking bacon sent him over the edge and running into any bathroom he could find.

He searched frantically around the room for the appropriate place before his eyes caught sight of a bright yellow sign on a doorknob of a toilet. Kurt legged it not caring enough to look around the room before swinging open the door and slamming it closed.

He knelt down by the side of the open lidded toilet and emptied his stomach. Everytime he thought he was empty he would feel the erge to go again. After a while he began to feel light headed and woozy and realised that he wasnt throwing up anymore.

He flushed away the mess and had to push up off the lid of the toilet to swing himself around to sit on the toilet. Even that was hard work as he found himself panting for breath. he could smell the smell of booze in a mixture of sick and toilet water on his breath The smell made him even more sick but he had nothing else left to throw up.

A mixture of feelings flashed past him as he had enough strength to stand up and move further into the bathroom. He leaned against the sink, inspecting himself in the foggy mirror on the wall. He was shocked to see himself in such a state, but to be honest anyone would look like crap if they had a seriously bad hangover and had been chucking up for the past half hour.

Kurt hair was flatter than it had ever been, his eyes had differant coloured rings underneath; first pink, then purple, then blue and then grey. Kurt looked as if he had been beaten up his eyes were so messed up.

Kurt then searched himself and found himself wearing nothing but boxers, when he inspected further he realised he had a little problem...downstairs. Kurt mentaly slapped himself for having sex when he was drunk finding it everything but amusing. He ran his hands through his hair in fustration

"ahh!" he winced as he brought his hands back down. Kurt walked over to the mirror the inspect the sore spot only to find a huge bruise on his forehead which was hidden by his hair.

A few minutes more of finding various injuries to his body he heard a rustling from the other room and remembered that he was in a hotel bed when he woke up.

Kurt carefuly opened the door this time to find some brown hair sticking out a various sheets on the bed.

"Blaine?" he whispered stepping closer to the bed. The sheets all moved revealing more of the persons body. The person had smooth skin and curved hips so it couldnt possibly be blaine. Kurt cursed at himself for having someone other than Blaine in his bed. They moved and sighed once again to show their naked torso, to kurts amazment the person lying in his bed had breasts!

Kurt decided that if he'd be able to sneak out of the room prehaps it would be like nothing had ever happened and that it wasnt true. It was a good plan at first; he had gotten dressed and packed and the person hadnt moved. It was on his way out of his door that his pacman ringtone decided to go off, alerting the female in Kurts bed.

The girl rose in a flash, wiping back the hair off her face to reveal who she was

"Kurt!"

* * *

mr schu- Hummels office

It was the morning that it all started when Kurt sat proudly in the spinning desk chair flinging his arms back frantically. Blaine watched his boyfriend let loose, him too feeling relaxed and happy to see kurt having so much fun. Blaine walked over to his chair promptly stopping the chair from spinning any more. Blaine stared as Kurt got up and moved about the room. This was one of the games they loved to play 'spinny' Brittany calls it.

"blaine i caARRG!" Kurt shouted collapsing in a heap on the floor. Blaine couldnt control his laughter, this only getting him a cold stare from Kurt.

"help me" kurt grunted. straightening his arms to where he thought blaine was standing

"over here beautiful" blaine laughed patting kurt on the shoulder. Kurt flinched, uneasy at the room in front of his eyes moving.

When kurt realised that his bitch glare wasnt working he decided on the approach that Blaine always gave in to 'puppy dog eyes'. Blaine had never one, in the 4 years that the two boys had been together, said no to Kurt when he used his 'puppy dog eyes'.

Kurt opened his eyes wide making them sting and water, he looked directly into blaine eyes and pouted his lip a little so it wasnt too obvious.

"dont give me that look!" Blaine complained trying to ingore Kurt expression.

"but blaine" kurt whispered in a sweet high voice, the noise made blaines heart break and his knees wobble. Kurt knew that with one more push he would crack him.

"Kurt, why are you giving me the eyes. you could have gotten up and down about 20 times already" Blaine snorted leaving the office. Kurt was hurt for a minute before he realised how ridiculous he was actually being.

"wait a sec!" Kurt called after him.

* * *

on the beach

It was later this afternoon that it all started, it was on the beach where kurt found him... Blaine...chatting with someone he didnt recognise.

It seemed all inoccent at first but after a lot of chuckling the unknown man placed his hand on blaine waist and conciously dragged him forward, kissing distance. That was rule number 2; **never stand in kissing distance with another man (20cm at maximum away)**

"hello?" Kurt interupted, the noise sounding more like a question that a cheery greated.

"HEY!" blaine exclaimed turning his attention to Kurt. Kurt stood still in his spot not bothering to look at the other man who he knew was now staring at him.

"Kurt this is Jason" blaine exclaimed gesturing towards the man. Kurt turned round reluctantly to inspect the man his boyfriend had been chatting with. The guy was around 25 maybe older, he had bright green eyes and a killer smile. He was wearing bright yellow and orange swimming trunks that hung low on his waist. But lucky for kurt, he too looked just as hot. maybe hotter. Kurt was also bear chested and wearing...wait for it...Blaine swimming trunks, that was a turn on for Blaine so kurt had stole them off him from time to time. He wore them as low as they could go before 'showing stuff' Kurt had grown ever more muscular due to the land training he does for the students on gnarly days.

Kurt nodded stifly sticking his nose up higher like he does when he's pissed.

"So this is 'the' kurt hummel?" he spoke almost startling kurt. Blaine nodded giving Kurts shoulders a tight reasuring squeeze

"dont listen to him" Blaine whispered in a rush, before walking away from the pair. Jason clasped his hands together and placed himself nicely into the sand gesturing for kurt to do the same.

"so i'm here to talk to you about your surf school" he started once Kurt was sat in the sand. Kurt cleared his throat nodding stiffly

"im opening a new school down the road" he slurred trying not to smirk as he watched kurts face fall. Kurt stuttered before he could make the uh huh noise he always did.

"well its happening, this beach is the best in the state so im just giving you the heads up. im the nice one." he stated quickly scanning the beach and children quickly.

"nice huh, well you act like a class 'a' bitch" kurt snapped getting the smug mans attention once again.

Before the man abruptly got up and walked away he handed Kurt a peice of paper with a number on it.

"tell Blaine to give me a call, he could come in handy for many things" he snarled giving Kurt an evil grin.

what. a . bastard!

* * *

seacrab

"hey" Kurt chirped as he danced through the door of the dorm where blaine was.

"hi, you seem in a good mood considering you just spoke with that guy" blaine questioned worried of what Kurt could have done.

"blaine, they are opening a surf school when mine is here. he stands no fucking chance!" Kurt laughed collapsing on his bed

"i thought you would be more worried" blaine mummbled giving kurt a questionable look. Kurt shrugged and looked across the room.

"yeah he bugged me but he's not worth it" kurt stated rather proudly

"at the end of the day i know i'm better so why would i need to destroy some other guy to prove it!" Kurt simply stated.

"i guess" blaine grunted less enthusiastically than kurt would have hoped for.

"what do you mean!" kurt snapped. this time blaine shrugged

"your supposed to be on my side" kurt said through gritted teeth trying not to loose his cool. Again blaine shrugged

"what dont you care now about me, your all for Mr jason!" Kurt shouted not loosing his cool.

"NO!" Blaine replied rather loudly

"then what, blaine, cause your not helping just ruining my vibe!" kurt snapped throwing various soft toys around the room.

The dog, klainer watched them both fight whilst trying to keep out of the way. He stared at the boys with gleaming eyes his body shaking violently.

"just think about it, he seems pretty confident doesnt he" Blaine explained

"i know what this is" kurt laughed out of fustration

"what?" blaine scoffed

"your going to jump ships over to the bitchy side!" kurt shouted his face going bright red

"FUCK YOU KURT!" Blaine screamed grabbing his jacket from the bed. Kurt watched stunned as Blaine stormed out of the room.

...to be continued...

* * *

**this is going to be a two chapter thing, so what did you think about kurt and blaine fight, jason and the big incident at hotel! i also wanted to let you know that im slowing down my chapter updates, once a week i hope. just so ive got more time to spend time with the people that i love when i still have the chance. i hope you can understand xx review please and maybe even prey (only if your religious and you want to) for my grandads help, he's not ready yet. xx**


	28. wrong doing part 2

**hello, im really sorry that ive not had a chance to write this untill today. I've recently registered on scarves and coffee so my stories are now all on there but only the first couple of chapters. this chapter had a lot of referances to sex and stuff but it doesnt say anything so im keeping it a t. there will be maybe 3 more chapters and an epilouge because the story is kind of dead now. I'd like to get 100 reviews so a few ones for old chapters will be much appreichiated. I would like this story to go out with a bang if possible! **

* * *

the club

Kurt sat lazily on the edge of his seat, sipping his drink slowly. He watched as everyone else looked happy and involved with their dates. He stopped bothering to call blaine after 11 missed calls and 15 missed messages. All kurt could think about was tonight and making the most of it, with or without blaine. The song booming around the room was "stereo hearts" one of kurts favourites, he tapped his foot on the floor to the beat. Not that kurt realised but he was catching some attention from some of the females at the end of the bar.

After a few minutes a young girl came up to Kurt and smiled coily up at him, rolling her tounge seductively around the top of her straw

"yey baby, you lonely?" her breath was smooth and low making kurt feel warmer. She waited for kurt to reply but took the sad look as a yes

"wanna dance sweet cheeks?" she asked swaying her hips in time to the music. Kurt nodded, his mind not there anymore. The 16 year old Kurt was taking charge. Kurt got up and grabbed the girls hips and held her tightly.

"my names Amber" she breathed, her hot breath blowing on Kurts moist lips

"kurt" he growled pulling the girl forward, She giggled and started to kiss Kurt neck slightly.

"you good at that" kurt moaned his head rolling backwards. The girl found her way up to kurts lips and captured them hugrily. The heat of the kiss was getting to kurt so he dragged her towards the open door.

"wanna get out of here?" he panted breathlessy. Amber nodded and pushed kurt out into the cool air. Kurt quickly found his car and they drove to the hotel he stayed in with Blaine when Quinn was in hospital.

* * *

The hotel

Throughout the journey Amber kept massaging Kurt underneath his clothes making kurt moan and shiver. When they finally got to the hotel and payed they sprinted up the stairs, occasionally pinning each other to the hand rail to kiss passionately.

"god your so sexy" Amber mummbled as Kurt unlocked the door. He smiled smugly at the comment and wrapped his arms around her, leading her into the room. She licked her lips seductively at kurt before he engolfed her in a tight embrace, throwing her down onto the soft bed

"someones keen" she laughed as Kurt kissed patterns on her exposed tummy. He stared up at her with hunger in his eyes.

"only for you" he managed to say before everything went black, and nothing else he could remember.

"Kurt" Amber shot straight up seeing as Kurt was about to leave the room. Kurt gulped, the memories of last night flooding backwards.

"amber!" he exclaimed his face dropping slightly. He studied the girl carefully, her tired eyes and blonde hair, he even saw the hickeys made on her tan skin.

"where you going?" she asked glumly her eyes filling with sadness

"i was going to get breakfast" he lied not wanting to upset the girl. The smile then returned on the girls face as her naked body bounced out of bed. _little more than i wanted to see._ Kurt thought as his eyes glanced away to the door. Before kurt had a chance to open it there was a slow knock at the door. He opened it slowly, revealing a well dressed man in uniform.

"breakfast for two" he stated tiredly pushing in the silver trolly. Amber quickly shot under the covers as the man walked in.

"was everything sublime last night?" he asked polietly

"yes thank you" Kurt croaked as he smiled and walked out, shutting the door behind him. Amber smiled as her eyes met with the spread of breakfast food infront of the four poster bed.

"here" kurt said passing Amber one of the hotel dressing gowns. She slid it round her petite figure before tucking into the feast before her.

"grapes?" she asked steering fruit towards Kurts mouth

"thanks" kurts grunted taking the grape with his hand. Kurt felt incredibly guilty for doing he couldnt stop thinking of Blaine, and what he would say when he'd tell him that he'd slept with a girl. The situation played back into his mind when he felt his phone vibrate from inside his pocket. **1 new message**

**from blaine**

**to kurt**

**I'm really sorry i wasn't as supportive as a boyfriend should. I also don't want you thinking I liked that Barstood yesturday. from your really apoligetic boyfriend. xx**

Kurt's heart melted at the text but he couldn't wipe the guilty expression off his face, and soon Amber caught on.

"whats wrong?" amber asked sitting back on the bed with her plate of food

"there's something you should know about me Amber" kurt said slowly

"hey, you remembered my name. impressive!" Amber interupted, Kurt giving her an annoyed stare. "sorry, carry one" she ordered smiling stiffly

"I kind of have a boyfriend, so I can't really have anything more to do with you" Kurt stated plainly. Amber smiled, she looked as if she would burst into laughter at any moment.

"your joking, your gay. But we had sex" she argued

"i know but I was drunk" Kurt shrugged shyly

"dont worry Kurt. I've got a regular guy anyways" she assured him

"so we're both sluts!" Kurt laughed, at the moment laughing about it was the best thing to do, even though it wouldnt help when it being time to tell blaine.

"I better go, sort this out i guess" Kurt trailed off his head hanging low.

"bye kurt" amber called after him as he left.

* * *

seacrab

"hey!" Blaine greeted Kurt as he slumped onto his bed

"hi" kurt sighed not wanting to deal with Blaine.

"I'm sorry-" Blaine started

"I don't care, It was a stupid argument" Kurt stopped him sharpishly. Blaine sat still ontop of his bed his head hanging down to watch kurt. Kurt opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"i've got something to tell you" Kurt started causiously

"clearly" Blaine said jumping down from his bed. Blaine perched himself on the side of kurts bed his hand on his back.

"its not good blaine" Kurt mummbled, staring down at his hands

"It'll be ok" blaine tried to reasure him.

"i kind of went to a club last night" kurt began, his eyes still fixated on his shaking hands. A tear started to roll down Kurts cheek as he realised the seriousness of the situation

"hey dont cry" blaine cooed, lifting up Kurts chin.

"i slept with someone Blaine" Kurt gushed not daring to risk a glance at Blaine. Blaine's mouth fell open as several emotions flashed through his mind

"who?" he stuttered, not managing more than a few words

"some girl who started flirting with me" Kurt whispered, his voice muffled by the tears in her eyes

"A GIRL" Blaine snorted in disbelief

"i know!" Kurt replied, not believing it himself

The two sat in silence for what felt like hours but was only 20 minutes. Blaine kept opening and closing his mouth, still not sure of how to feel.

"well I'm not as angry as i would be if it was a guy" Blaine finally mananged to say. Kurt sighed resting his head on Blaines shoulder.

"but i still think we should take a break" he stuttered shaking kurt off his shoulder.

"but...why..?" Kurt asked his face crumpling up.

"you still cheated on me!" Blaine snapped, Kurt sighed as he wiped some of the tears from his eyes.

"im so damn sorry Blaine!" Kurt cried as he ran out the room.

The days that followed were a struggle for kurt and Blaine, they had a hard time working together and living together. Some of kurts friends took him away at the weekend to cheer him up, they didnt want to see Kurt as the horrible thing he did to blaine. Kurt was gay so he had no feelings at all for the girl, also he wasn't thinking since he was drunk, if he was sober he would have stopped it before it started. Blaine saw it the same way but still needed time away from kurt to figure out how he felt. By the end of the week blaine couldnt take it anymore and decided on a plan to try and tell Kurt that he still does love him.

**to Kurt**

**from blaine**

**come to the beach i wanna talk to you. blaine x**

Kurt eyed the text and realised that there was no time so he obviously meant now.

* * *

the beach

"hello" Kurt called as he saw Blaine sitting down waiting for him.

"hi" Blaine smiled as Kurt sat down next to him. They sat in silence for a while before blaine finally spoke again

"i still love you" he explained placing his hand on top of Kurt's. Kurt smiled lovingly at blaine as he brushed his fringe out of his eyes.

"I never stopped loving you" Kurt sighed enhaleing Blaines scent. The scent that he'd falling asleep next to for years. Only this week he'd missed it so much

"Kurt, i need to ask you something" Blaine told him staring into kurts Bright blue eyes. Kurt nodded.

"for years I've loved you and this week told me how my life would be like without you. It was unbareable. I kept waking up hoping that you would be by my side but you weren't. I hated it when the feeling hit me that you were somewhere else and that i couldnt see you when i wanted to. I then thought about you and that girl who you were with, but i didnt care because i knew that you didnt enjoy it or like it because your gay and well, i trust you with all my heart. Before i started the surf school i'd no idea i'd fall inlove in a matter of days, let alone another boy. You touched something in me kurt, something i never knew exsisted. God, i love you so damn much kurt and i dont ever want to say goodbye. So kurt E Hummel will you do me the honor of becoming my husband?" Blaine asked as he presented a golden ring in a red box from his pocket.

Kurt eyed the ring intently, then back up at blaine. His eyes were full of nothing but love and kurt only found that one word could escape his lips.

"no"

* * *

**sorry guys, im horrible i know but if you want you can message me and i promise ill tell you what will happen next :) do you think they should marry? or do you think not? please review. me wants 100 reviews before august!**

**review please my lovelies xx and make sure to check out the kicker the cheerleader and me! its my favourite story and the reason im ending this story. i just feel it has much more potential as a story. xx**


	29. lets talk about our future

**sorry that this is very short, I feel very tired right now because its 10 my time and I need to get up at 6. There will be another chapter after this and then an after math chapter. Ive made two new stories. **

**The gleeroom, which is basically a chat room for the glee kids, Its pretty funny at times. Its easy to read and I might be looking for some talented writer to write it with me. I like the idea of a partnership.**

**The other one is Love in no man's land. Its about the struggle Kurt faces when he goes away at months at a time to fight in the army. One day he meets blaine on an online dating wesite. I really dont want to say anything else because it might spoil it. but its fate that they meet, just FYI.**

* * *

Blaine stared at Kurt, his face paled and his voice was now only a whisper. Blaine had just asked Kurt to be his future husband and he had turned him down. why. Kurt couldn't contain it for much longer and he burst into laughter, Blaine however, wasn't finding it the least bit funny.

"Blaine hunny, of course I'll marry you" Kurt laughed. Blaine had no idea what to think, should he be happy or mad at Kurt for making him feel so shit. Kurts laughter finally died down and he turned his attention to Blaine.

Kurt quickly apoliguised and let Blaine slip the golden ring onto his middle finger. Kurt examined the peice of jewlery keenly. He loved that it reminded his so much of Blaine.

Which to be honest wasn't that suprising since it had blaine's name engraved on the side of it.

"I love it, I love you" Kurt cooed, kissing Blaine lightly on the lips. As soon as the rush of emotions was over Blaine started on a serious note.

"what are we going to do with the school opening up?" Blaine asked. kurt stood awkwardly, watching the many builders further along the beach with blue prints in their hands. Kurt shrugged, his mind couldnt be bothered to deal with that evil man at the moment. He wanted to spend time with his future husband.

They made their way to the dorm quickly and quietly before Kurt pounced on Blaine. Straddling his hips and attacking his lips. Blaine kept muttering random praises into Kurts ear, making his smile reach his ears.

As soon as they finished *clears throat* they made their way downstairs to await the arrival of the many parents wanting to take their kids back home. It was the end of the summer so Kurt had to close the school. Whilst the school was shut they both stayed in the house Kurt bought just a few minutes walk away. It was a very smart thing to buy, Kurt thought.

The weekend was going to be full on frantic, loads of Kurts and Blaine's friends were coming round to see him after all those years. Kind of like a high school reunion, but a surf school reunion.

Kurt had asked them all to come meet him in Florida so they could marvel with pride at the school he'd renewed up. None of them had seen it since they all left. If they were lucky he might let them use all the gear to teach them all a few things.

They were only coming for a long weekend but 4 days was better than no days. Blaine was really excited to met all of Kurts friends. After they all left the Surf school all those years and it felt like forever since they all shared a dorm.

"Hello mrs Dawson. heres your daughters bags" Blaine brought Kurt out of his daze and back to reality. Most of the parents had turned up and were in search of the many bags they remembered packing at the start of the summer.

Most of the children were still frantically packing the rest of their stuff in their dorms, but the ones that had done it the night before were indulging in some icecream from their parents.

Kurt smiled as he saw all of the kids run into their parents arms, it was just the children who were smiling but the parents had tears in their eyes. The sight warmed Kurt heart and he knew that, this was what he wanted for himself.

Him and Blaine picking up their own chlid from school, the kid would call out 'daddies' and come crashing through the crowds of people, their gaze locked only on them. Then when he got to them both Kurt would pick the bundle of joy in his arms and kiss the top of their heads, making them giggle.

They would go back to their little house near the beach and sit down in the lounge together, taking in each others company. Kurt sighed as he realised that the idea would only happen in the very far distant future. It takes forever to adopt a baby, even harder if your a gay couple.

Then Kurt remembered the gold band round his finger. He tilted his hand and it sparkled in the light.

"Hey babe, ready to go?" Blaine asked. Kurt nodded and followed him to the car park. Blaine must have already locked up the school and set all the alarms without Kurt realising.

All the parents and kids had left and the place looked sad an empty, which it hadn't been for a while.

Once Kurt and Blaine had made it back to the house, Kurt unpacked their stuff and settled down on the couch, sighing loudly. Blaine chuckled as he gave Kurt a mug of warm coffee. Klainer barked from his basket in the corner, making Kurt roll his eyes and turn round to find Blaine still standing behind him.

Their eyes met and they held their gaze. Blaine placed his coffee on the mat and Kurt did the same. Blaine wrapped his arms around Kurts neck from behind the sofa.

Kurt laughed at his boyfr-fiance. It was so cool calling Blaine his fiance. Even stranger calling him his future husband.

"hey Kurt, wanna talk?" Blaine asked

"about what?" Kurt seemed a bit confused at the request. They always talked.

"future" Blaine stated as he slumped down on the coach next to Kurt. He nodded and took his time for his words to form

"well, I want to have kids. I know that for definate" Kurt explained, Blaine nodded excitedly. "um, and that I'll marry you" Kurt added quickly, giving Blaines hand a tight squeeze.

Blaine and Kurt had decided that they would get married in June on the beach, Then they would adopt. It was a simple plan, but now that had to tell both of their families about their idea about adopting.

Kurt had told his dad about him and Blaine getting married via text a few minutes after it happened, and he'd been fine with it.

Kurt had seen his dad last week when he last visited. Blaine had heard so much about Burt so it felt almost like an honour to meet him in the flesh.

After that Burt couldnt stop going on about how amazing Blaine was forr Kurt, Finn had texted a few times to say sarcastic comments, but nothing that Kurt couldnt come back from.

"I'm going to bed" Blaine sighed as he finshed the last bite on his plate. Kurt nodded and took Blaine plate from the table and over to the sink. "I can do that" Blaine exclaimed trying to grab the plate out of Kurt grasp.

Kurt persisted and shooed Blaine away from the kitchen. "you look so tired Blaine, go sleep and I'll come up in a bit, ok?" Blaine nodded sleepily as he made his way up the stairs.

Kurt walked up the stairs and into their room at 11 o'clock to find Blaine passed out on top of the covers. Kurt smiled at the sight, he made his way around the sleeping figure, taking a quick photo to frame and put someone in the house. Blaine mummbled something in his sleep about Kurt and he laughed. Biting his lip so he wouldnt wake Blaine up.

"I love you so much Kurt" Blaine mummbled, Kurt wasnt sure if Blaine was awake or not so he nudged him with his nose on Blaine's cheek. Blaine sniffled a bit and rolled over showing Kurt a small gap between Blaine underwear and shirt.

"I love you too" Kurt whispered into Blaines ear. He quickly got ready for bed, carefully trying to get the duvet from underneath Blaine sleeping figure. Kurt yanked the sheets and Blaine topped off the bed and landed with a loud thump.

Kurt stood frozen in his place, not sure whether to help, run or laugh. He waited until he heart the sound of Blaine trying to scramble out of the mess of sheets, to help him.

"sorry" Kurt whispered as Blaine looked annoyed at him. Blaines frown soon shifted into a playful grin and hit Kurt on the head with a pillow.

"oh, very grown up" Kurt laughed giving Blaine another pillow in the chest. Soon it was full blown chaos. All of the pillowd had feathers coming out of them and Kurt was practically dancing around the room, trying to dodge to pillow Blaine threw at him.

"I'm too tired" Blaine sighed as he lay flat out on the bed. Kurt joined him, resting his head in the crook of Blaines neck. He hummed happily until he dozed off, the feathers still landing on the bed and floor around them.

* * *

**please review, It'll inspire me to write more. trust me! xx**


	30. The wedding

6 month's later...

"IT'S HERE BURT, IT'S FINALLY HERE!" Carol screamed from the front door into the well lived house. She bounced excitedly on one foot to the other unable to contain her happiness, Burt came thudding down the stairs a few moments after hearing his wife scream.

"What is it?" He asked sleepily, still in his pajamas. Typical of Burt still asleep at 10 o'clock on a Friday, when he'd work to do at the garage.

"The Hummel-Anderson wedding you big wally!" Carol beamed waving a piece of white paper in his face. It took a while for his brain to catch up but a few moments later the penny dropped.

"OH MY GOD!" He exclaimed snatching the letter from his wife.

_Dear Mr and Mrs Hudson Hummel,_

_We are inviting you to come to the wedding of Kurt Hummel and Blaine Anderson on the 20th July next month.  
_

_It will be held at 233 cherubic lane, Florida. The wedding will take begin at 14:00pm until 16:00 and the reception will take place on the beach at 17:00 afterwards.  
_

_Yours faithfully Kurt. E. Hummel and Blaine. J. Anderson  
_

_Please RSVP before the 31st of June_

_ contact: 332 118 or by email  
_

The couple stood grinning in the hallway for what felt like hours but was in fact a few minutes. They were so proud of their two boy's; Finn took over the tire shop and married Rachel the previous year and now they were expecting twins. Kurt on the other hand and come out with even more; owning his own Surf school which made thousands every year, a loving fiance and soon to be husband, whom he owned the most quaint and beautiful house there ever was, with a beautiful dog whom he owned with said fiance. Blaine. Blaine was the kindest person there was and Kurt's parents were so happy that the boy was now Kurt's. They loved each other and it was a true pure love with equality and balance. Finn and Rachel's relationship was built on jealousy and the love of music which came with musical chemistry. They had constant fights with one another but would always see the bigger picture in the end. They knew they weren't soul mates at all but they truly loved each other.

Kurt and Blaine on the hand were destined to be one an others. Some people believe fully in soul mates, and even the ones that didn't knew they were meant to be together. Nothing on God's earth could stop them from being together, the law's of physics would pull them back together whenever they were apart. Because nothing, nothing can stop two people who were completely and utterly soul mates.

Burt and carol were told the day after the proposal that the two were going to tie the knot, not that they were surprised. No, the surprise was there plans of children, or child for now. When they awoke the day after the proposal they had decided to get a start on things, one of the things being the wedding which they wanted to happen sooner rather than later, and a child. They had preached the idea to the Hummel's to see their opinion and they had been completely 100% behind them. That being only after the initial shock of the idea. Two month's and heaps on top of heaps of pile work later they had finally been aloud to adopt a baby, but after a few meeting's and words from friends they decided to do things easier and different. A donor, a free and beautiful donor that was more than happy to obliged. Brittany. S. Pierce. Both Kurt and Blaine (Blaine mostly) had agreed that Kurt would be the biological father since Blaine wanted his child with Kurt to have Kurt's stunning features; he hoped the baby would have Kurt's pale skin and Kurt's fragile grace, but most importantly Blaine was desperate for the baby to have Kurt's eyes. He loved them to bits, they weren't blue, green or grey but glasz. Which in most people's opinion is the most beautiful eye color. But what made Kurt even more special was the fact the quantity of each color changed depending on his mood.

3 months ago Brittany and Kurt slept together, without protection. Now, 3 months later, Brittany is 13 weeks pregnant, with Kurt and Blaine's child. Blaine didn't care that biologically the baby was going to be Kurt's. It didn't matter because they were going to raise it together and it was going to look just like Kurt. Hopefully not Brittany cause Blaine also liked Kurt's hair also. They were a team, partners, soul mates, soon to be parents and Husbands so Blaine couldn't care less it wasn't technically _his, _because he knew that it would be his and Kurt's child.

"Hey Kurt dear...yes It's carol hunny...we got it today!...of course hunny...you're dad?...here he is" Carol chirped as Kurt talked on the other end on the line. Burt heard his name so he rose from his chair to answer the phone.

Kurt sounded like a three year old on drugs with the way he screamed down the phone as he heard his dad's voice. "Dad!"

"Hey son"

"Did you see it?!"

"Kurt of course I did and I'm so happy for you!"

"really!"

"yes Kurt, why wouldn't I be. My son is getting married to the most amazing guy I've ever met"

"I thought I was the most amazing guy you've ever met?" Kurt asked, Burt rolled his eyes as he could just imagine Kurt pretending to be hurt by that accusation.

"No Kurt, you're number 1 by far. Blaine is a close second"Burt laughed and he heard Kurt join in after a while.

"I love you dad"

"I love you too Kurt"

"I have to go, that new program by Ryan Murphey is on NBC, My friend Hailey told me about it" *

"Okay Kurt, you go watch that and I'll watch deadliest catch" Burt chuckled

"BYE CAROL BYE DAD!" Kurt screamed down the phone.

"BYE KURT!" Carol screamed back

"see you at the wedding kid"

"yeah, front row"

Then the line went dead.

"Did you have to shout back?" Burt asked clearly amused at his wife's antics. She laughed and nodded slightly.

"They are getting married!"

"yeah..."

3 months later...

"KURT GET OUT OF THE FUCKING ROOM!" Puck screamed. Quinn, Rachel, Finn and Puck were all standing outside the door labelled "groom", all glaring at the clock just above the door. They had been there for 10 minutes trying to get him out of his dressing room but he wouldn't move. They even had to get Jeff and Nick, Blaine's friends from high school to go round and climb up the building to his window.

"no" came the snappy voice of one sassy Mr hummel and soon to be Hummel-Anderson. Puck groaned as he threw his fists at the door again.

"You have 5 minutes Hummel until you are going to marry your lovey dovey fiance" Rachel expressed, voice going high and squeaky towards the end.

"I don't wanna" Kurt whined through the door

"Um...why?" Quinn asked

"Because a thread came out of my tie and I can't find a sowing kit" He explained

"OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO GAY!" Puck screamed as he laughed, the others joining in. The laughter soon stopped as Kurt threw his shoe at the door

"Come on Kurt, I'll help you" Quinn chuckled trying not to laugh at her friends childish way's

"no" he said again. A few more minutes passed where they all tried to pass needles and thread under the door, but Kurt turned them all down, Saying that they weren't the same colour and he'd look stupid.

_diiing! _Puck pulled out his phone and read it with a proud smirk, he showed it to Finn.

**from Jeff  
**

**we see him-photo attached  
**

The photo was of Kurt sitting with his tie in his hands, he looked down at it like he'd just dropped his ice cream on the dirty floor and about to cry.

They all laughed at the photo as they heard what should be Jeff and Nick banging on the window in the "groom" room.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGG!" Kurt screamed unlocking the door and pushing his way through Finn and Puck. In the room stood a pleased looking Jeff with Nick's hand on the window sill.

"Good job guys. Now Kurt here's Finn's tie, It'll be fine if you ignore the food stain" Puck handed the frightened looking Kurt a tie with a small orange stain.

"I am NOT, wearing a tie that is stained on my wedding day Noah!" Kurt snapped. Puck looked back at Finn with a shrug and muttered a "fine" under his breath before tugging at the tie around his neck.

"Here you go your highness now It's been 5 minutes. You should be going down the isle in a few moments" Puck stated pushing Kurt towards another red door.

Puck, Finn, Jeff and Nick went in front of Kurt into the room since they were the best men. Kurt had decided that he got two best men and so did Blaine. But he got to pick the bridesmaids since he had more 'lady' friends. They chose that William and Emma's son should be the page boy since he was the only boy they knew. Quinn, Rachel, Mercedes, Santana, Brittany, Tina, Beth and Sugar all gathered behind Kurt in their custom made dresses. Picked obviously out by Kurt, and tailored to fit, again by Kurt. They were a beautiful orange silk that flowed from the body, they almost looked like angels.

* * *

type this into a search bar to see the perfect dresses... take away spaces. . co . uk / imgres ? start = 406&um = 1&hl = en&biw=1280&bih=675&addh=104&tbs=ic:specific,isc:orange&tbm=isch&tbnid=GX703XSbVDrMAM:&imgrefurl= . /two-birds-bridesmaids-dresses/&docid=OENARR1P3MO4iM&imgurl= . &w=488&h=325&ei=WThOUKj3LYWa0QWy4YGgAQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=905&vpy=276&dur=385&hovh=147&hovw=188&tx=144&ty=100&sig=107813061050313109567&page=16&tbnh=146&tbnw=185&ndsp=28&ved=1t:429,r:19,s:406,i:145

* * *

Kurt loved those dresses, they were beautiful. And they complemented his and Blaine's suits aswell

* * *

. /imgres?start=246&num=10&um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=675&addh=104&tbs=ic:specific,isc:orange&tbm=isch&tbnid=SaJjxONgPan1rM:&imgrefurl= 228907/real-weddings-orange-ideas&docid=qwtW1cYP3JbmRM&imgurl= . /ecl/images/content/pub/weddings/2007Q4/mwa102884_fal07_tei_bout_ &w=360&h=450&ei=uTlOUKezPPS20QXm2YDoBA&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=746&vpy=165&dur=267&hovh=251&hovw=201&tx=133&ty=111&sig=107813061050313109567&page=10&tbnh=154&tbnw=123&ndsp=27&ved=1t:429,r:10,s:246,i:215

* * *

The music started to play as they walked down the isle, Blaine was standing there at the front already and caught Kurt's eye. He looked beautful. Kurt shyly smiled as everyone turned to stare. This really was going to be the best day of his life. Soon his second best day of his life was coming up, in three months Brittany was due. But right now the wedding was what's important.

"Just keep walking" someone whispered in Kurt's ear. He turned round to see Brittany smiling at him whilst pushing Quinn in her wheel chair. He nodded and looked back to the front, he was really close to Blaine now and the priest. He was helped up by Blaine onto the platform and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"Heya, heard you had a sulk in your dressing room about a tie?" Blaine questioned silently. Kurt gave him a death glare but it quickly softened and smile.

"Can we not start that right now" He chuckled under his breath. Blaine quickly snuck in a last minute kiss before the boring stuff started, It was only when he finished his vows he finally fell down from cloud nine.

"And now for the rings" The man announced with the funny cloak. The ring barer placed a ring in Kurt and Blaine's hand.

* * *

. /imgres?num=10&um=1&hl=en&biw=1280&bih=675&tbs=ic:specific,isc:orange&tbm=isch&tbnid=6vQoEZHyZiU0MM:&imgrefurl= /design_own_wedding_ &docid=uJNAgyRC6WU0NM&imgurl= /MPj04222330000%255B1% &w=1280&h=853&ei=gz9OUNP0AsHBhAeHlICgCQ&zoom=1&iact=hc&vpx=517&vpy=219&dur=2690&hovh=183&hovw=275&tx=148&ty=75&sig=107813061050313109567&sqi=2&page=1&tbnh=123&tbnw=164&start=0&ndsp=18&ved=1t:429,r:2,s:0,i:145

* * *

"Do you Blaine John Anderson Promise to love and to cherish, from this day forth this man, Kurt Hummel?"

"I do"

"And do you Kurt Elizabeth Hummel promise to love and to cherish form this day forth this man, Blaine Anderson?"

"I do"

"By the power invested in me by the state of Florida, I now pronounce you man and man. You may now kiss the groom"

That was that, they kissed. And in that kiss was all the love and passion they felt towards each other. They were inlove and now thanks to the guy with the awesome cloak; the were now married. All thanks to prop 8 it was legal in all of the states.

* * *

**Hiya! next one is the epilogue! **

*** that was to my friend Hailey who is awesome and told me about that new show, which looks amazing btw. It's got the girl from wild child in it!  
**


End file.
